


You've Got Monster

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Sanctuaryverse [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU Multiverse, F/M, Other, Red - Underfell Sans (Undertale), Romance, UF Papyrus (Edge), Underfell, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 42
Words: 68,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: It started innocent, two friends who met through vague emails, but for one of them it meant something more...
Relationships: Sans & Papyrus, Sans/Frisk
Series: Sanctuaryverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771579
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in Sancturaryverse, an au multiverse specifically created to be peaceful. 
> 
> AU Multiverse - A multiverse that is parallel to the known multiverse, containing elements that are identical to the original multiverse

“No….nerds are not the only kind of beings that go to cons. Mom …. Seriously I am not going to kidnapped at one of these things. This …. Seriously I am hanging up on you.” Frisk hanged up the phone as looked up at the sign at the Anime Expo Convention. Frisk was wearing a Kagome outfit from Inuyasha. She glances over at some monsters passed her. Frisk didn’t mind monsters but she wouldn’t date one either. It is more of a preference or maybe it is a fear thing. She didn’t know nor care to figure out. Frisk is there for a good time. Five days of fun and relaxation. Despite it being mostly for Anime there was plenty of other things there like video games and Japanese collectibles. It has become a tradition for her to attend these things for a couple years. Frisk been to several different ones and she enjoyed doing them. It would be a lot more fun if her online pal Punisher was there. She met him online well she thinks it is a guy. The fact she never saw a picture of him or any info besides what he has told her she had no real way of knowing. There is a reason the term “cat-fishing” exist. 

She glances over to the left and watches this yellow lizard dressed up as what appears in a cat outfit with oversize paws and ears drag in a tall fish lady whose appears to be Rukia from Bleach a tall skeleton who is dressed as Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin and finally a hooded being followed behind they were wearing a hoodie but that is all that can be made out from this distance. Frisk shrugged it takes all kinds to make the world go round. She entered using her pass she bought online ticket; not noticing the one in the hood was looking at her, almost gawking really.... 

Frisk never met her friend that wanted her to go there but she got to know them through a surname that they used “Pun”isher. She texted her friend through the app.

Determined1: Hey “Pun”isher showed up again. It is packed to the brink as usual. 

Punisher: you made it huh? cool. what are you sporting? 

Determined1: *Sends selfie of herself in a Kagome’s outfit* So how do I look?”

_it’s her.... i wasn’t wrong.... sweet Asgore....._

Punisher: i need to find some dog ears to justify my howling.... 

Determined1: Whatever you are just saying that because you can ☺️

Punisher: heh... you know me. always the opportunist.... i think i see a dog tail... what do you think? *1 image attatched*

Frisk opened the image of a image of long fox tail that is a costume accessory. 

Determined1: OMG you finally came you said you wouldn’t be here.

Punisher: i said i wouldn’t be caught dead here.... saw you at the gate but wasn’t sure...

Determined1: No fair… you know what I look like I shouldn’t have send the picture T_T….

Punisher: shoulda known the angel that walked by me and my friends was you.... by the way.... say hi to the friends.

*1 image attached*

Frisk opens the image only to see the two she’d walked by, the lizard in the cat costume and the blue woman in the Rukia one.

Determined1: Oh I seen them and they were with a Kenshion guy

Punisher: they insisted i come here with them..... no i’m not the Kenshin.

Determined1: I didn’t see anybody else with them…. Sorry… 

Punisher: so you missed the necromancer in the cloak? 

Determined1: Necromancer? You mean the guy in the hoodie? That is as close as a necromancer as I saw except for the one who just passed me. She is wearing little to no clothes you want a pic.

Punisher: hell no. and i was behind the guy with the hoodie... no way Al was letting me come without at least some costume. i told you. i’m short.

Determined1: Well you know people online lie all the time and two some people say short but they mean like inch.

“depends on your definition of short i suppose.” Came a rumbling baritone from her left, a skeletal hand pocketing a phone beneath a deep purple robe with silver symbols stitched around the cuffs of the sleeves. 

“Yeah … sorry I am trying to text my friend here.” She walks away and keeps typing to her friend. There’s laughter form behind him.

“Oh REAL smooth there!” 

“shut up.”

“W-was that the g-girl you keep talking about?”

“yup...” 

Determined1: There is so many people here. I can’t think straight. I swear conversations everywhere.

He followed after her, tapping her on the shoulder... okay... so that hadn’t gone to plan. She flipped around dropping her phone, breaking the screen. 

“shit... didn’t mean to scare you there d.” She picked up the phone and glanced at it.

“It is okay you didn’t mean to I was just texting my friend. I was hoping I could meet them today.”

“the least i can do is buy you a cherry cola.”

“Sure…” She glanced at her phone, sad that it was barely there.

“wow... you really can’t concentrate can ya?” He had pulled out his phone this time. Was she really not getting it? He flipped open the screen of his phone.

“I wouldn’t judge someone you don’t know my friend is important to me…” 

“i’ve know you for a while now d. remember... i told you Al was the one who dragged me here.” He had the phone up so she could see the conversation on his phone. Her eyes got wide as she realized it was her friend and a huge smile covers her face as she excitedly hugs him. He hugged her back while Undyne cackled from a distance next to Alphys who was talking with her.

“PUNISHER OH MY GOD IT IS YOU. I CAN’T BELIEVE IT.” Frisk didn’t expect her friend to be a monster but she had came to know this individual for a while now. 

“didn’t think it’d be so hard to get your attention.” His eye lights twinkled in the light, he also had a gold tooth too.

“I am sorry… this place is kind a well look …” She was surrounded by hundreds of individuals. 

“it’s fine. though i wondered about the guy that cut me off earlier. weirdo looked like my twin if i was a wimp.”

“What guy is that?” Frisk looked around the anime con.

“the one in the hoodie, with the stupid face paint tryin’ to look like a skeleton.”

“You mean people dressing up like monsters like half of the characters in animes. Skeletor? Don’t be jealous you look more like the real deal.” She teased. 

“cute. at least i know you aren’t like half the sickos we’ve run into today....” 

“Excuse me what are you implying humans can’t get along with monsters?” 

“nothing like that... but i’m so sick of hearing ‘bone zone' jokes.”

“What? Bone zone…. Bone zone are you serious?” Frisk started to laugh at the stupidity of the insult. “No it is bad but why would they do it?”

“apparently half the chicks here want to see if they actually CAN...” 

“Pfffttttt…. Pfffttttthahahahaha PFFFTTTTT… oh my god… Maybe…” She put up a finger to catch her breath…

“They are just bonely PFFFTTTT.” She resumed laughing. Frisk stood up straight and tried to contain her laughter. 

“heh, maybe... but there’s only one girl i wanna bone myself... but i ain’t got that far with her yet.” _so beautiful...._

“Oooohhh.. Who is it? Is she here? I can talk to her.” A slight flush came to his cheekbones.

“yeah... and no... i don’t think you can.” _if only you knew...._

“Well you owe me a soda and while we get the pop you can tell me about this mystery girl.”

“sure.” _yeah... i can do that...._ Frisk grabs his hand.

“Hang on if you let go I will never find you again. No phone.” She sticks her tongue out at him. 

“i’ll help you replace that. i’m real sorry.” _oh my Asgore... she’s holding my hand... she’s.... okay... easy Sans.... don’t lose your cool..._ Frisk stops by a guy who dressed up as a knight. 

“Hey Jess how goes the cosplay this year?” It is a tall guy and he tips his hat towards Frisk. Sans looks at the guy, feeling jealousy well up in him.

“Did your boyfriend show up or do you want me to beat him up for you?” She indicated a fake punch to Jess.

“God… He is so stubborn… I wish I could make him come. Hey cutie behind the cutie. Frisk darling are you going to introduce me?” Wait... the guy was talking about.... uh, oh.

“can speak for myself thanks. name’s Sans.... though my friends tend to call me Red.”

“Oh my god I didn’t even ask you your name that was so rude… my name is Frisk.” He chuckled a little.

“don’t sweat it, lovely name; fitting.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Jess here has been my best friend since high school. His boyfriend is stupid hot... “ He hit her shoulder.

“Oh shut up you.” 

“lucky i don’t swing that way pal.” Frisk smiled. 

“Jess can I borrow your cell mine broke and I really need to text mom you know how paranoid she gets.” Jess nods and just hands his over.

“Keep it… my boy toy will eventually arrive… than later on you can return it.” 

“that’s pretty nice of ya. it’s nice to see she has friends like you to back her up.”

“She has done so much stuff for me. Frisk is like my little sister.” He hugs her before letting go. _great... that’ll make this plan difficult... unless i can convince ‘em... at least Al is romantic enough to be on board and Undyne couldn’t care less..._

“We are about to go get a pop want to join?” Frisk asked and he shook his head no.

“Nah I want to go see the expo about the next Naruto movie and the line is going to be massive. I should be there for couple hours… at the very least.” 

“good luck there pal. my friends are already there.” He pointed to Undyne and Alphys who waved.

“Good to see other ninja fans take care little Frisk there are a lot of butt grabbings happenings.” 

“don’t worry about that, i’ll keep an eye on her sir knight.” He chuckles at that.

“Hmm… wish you were on the same team... oh well..” 

“my friends kinda are in your league there... go talk ‘em.” He leaves and joins the others and starts talking to them. They seem to hit it off well.

“Your nickname is Red? Why?” 

“yeah, don’t you remember me jokin’ last halloween about how Al thought i should be a vampire because it fit my name?” She sheepishly looked down. 

“I must have forgotten sorry…” 

“it’s fine, we both overdosed on candy you and i. probably was the candy crash.”

“I did tons of jelly belly shots.” She teased. 

“yup... good times.” He smiled. She took his hand and guided him to the food court where it seemed it was little less dense than the main room. His red eyelights briefly shifted to hearts... not that she’d notice since she was too busy guiding him through the crowd. When they got to the area she let go of his hand.

“Freedom I can breath…. Once again.” She over exaggerated her breathing. wish you wouldn’t have let go though.... He chuckled a little instead of saying that, however.

“Red or Sans?” 

“up to you.”

“Hmm… I will call you Mr. Game & Watch than.” She stuck her tongue at him as they got to the pop machine.

“funny... should i call you Princess then?”

“Oh god no … that is so overdone it is like and plus people who are called princesses are usually pricks…” 

“kinda the point... the first part anyway.”

“Okay... I was going to yell at you if you thought I was a prick but... hmmm… Sans, I like that name.”

“nah... you’re too much of a peach for that.” _i wonder.... will you call to me when the time comes? i haven’t had anyone call me that in...._ He shook away the thoughts before he embarrassed himself.

“Oooohhh were you thinking of your girl?”

“yeah... heh... she kinda gets her exercise runin’ around my skull....” She started to laugh. Frisk took out her friends cellphone and downloaded the chat app.

Determined1: Now we can keeping chatting like normal. Oh and the number attached is Jess’s number so you can call me if we get separated in here.

Punisher: great.

Not that he needed it, but it was good to know. 

“Oh my god I just got it Princess Peach… okay Mario let’s sit down and you can tell me about this girl from another castle. After you…..” She nudged his attention to the pop machine next to her.

“heh. right.” He bought her the soda he’d promised and followed her to a table.

“Tell me about this girl.” She cracked the top of the soda and began drinking it as she took a seat crossing her legs. 

“hmmm, where to start.... she’s obviously pretty... but not just on the outside. i ain’t that shallow.”

“Pretty, is she funny? Entertaining? Does she have hobbies?” Frisk leaned in interested in this girl he was interested in. She smiled trying to encourage him to go on.

“she does have a good sense of humor and she’s interesting to talk to. she has a few hobbies but i’m still learning about her. i don’t know it all yet. though we did stay up until seven in the morning once discussing all of our favorite anime.”

“Sounds like my kind of girl. I can see why you would like her. I guess the big question. Does she make you happy?” A curious look cross her face as she found herself a little ping of jealousy that he can find someone like that and she couldn’t.

“more than she knows.” He flushed a little at that; why did he have to do it this way again? Why not just tell her? No... he had to do it this way. His brother insisted that his books knew the best way to do this sort of thing and... well... he was just trying to follow them.

“Ahh… well you will have to introduce me to her.” She smiled but a part of her hurt. It was odd. 

“Hey I got… to do… ummm something really quick… I will see ya okay…” Frisk got up from the table and quickly immersed herself into the crowd putting her phone on silent.

What the heck? He’d never seen her do that before... but then again, this was their first time meeting. Had he said something wrong?

Determined1: Sorry I forgot comic I wanted I to sign important 

She couldn’t think straight her text was a mess but she sent it off anyway. Frisk hated the fact she was getting upset over all this. 

Punisher: uh, okay.

Frisk found herself going to try to do something to distract herself. A guy grabs her ass as she turns around, she slaps the guy. He grabs her by the wrist and smirks.

“Great…” Frisk says.

“h a n d s o f f .” He’d given her the distance she’d wanted, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t keeping an eye on her.

“Sans be- Ow…” Frisk glared at the guy as he pulls her to him. Sans didn’t move, but he didn’t have to as a sharp bone barely nicked the guy’s neck.

“don’t make me say it again pal.”

“Okay okay geez we were just playing, right girly girl?” He pushed her into Sans. 

“It’s only play if the other party agrees.” He scowled, his arm automatically curled around her, the bone disappears. She rubs her wrist. A security guard comes up and look at them. 

“Is there a problem?”

“nah... just a... misunderstanding. but i think we cleared it up.”

“Yeah we did… ” The man says to the security guard before disappearing in the crowd.

“Okay… someone said a young lady was being harassed but I will see if I can figure out who did it.” 

“good, wouldn’t want someone like that wanderin’ around here. especially not with kids around.” He nodded towards a family that was walking past.

“No kidding it gets harder every year to maintain things.”

“ever thought of employing monsters to help out?”

“We do look above there is tons of winged monsters plus we have a variety of… ”

“i mean ones with a good sense of smell bud, who can tell when a person is lying just by getting a wiff of ‘em.”

“How would I find such a monster?” Sans dug into a pocket and pulled out a card.

“here’s an agency that works with monsters like that. give it to your boss or whoever.” The security guard had a genuine appreciative smile. 

“My father is my boss and I will give it to him. Thank you, I am jealous of the many talents your kind get.” 

“good luck. and try not to be jealous, you humans have your own set of talents too.” The security guard waves at them as he starts to call a number and then starts talking to someone as they walk off. Frisk was still in his arm and couldn’t believe what she had seen, he was about to kill someone for grabbing her ass. That was insane and he’d casually not told the guard about it. What was he going to do, some rough justice? She didn’t know her friend at all. Frisk pulled away and tried to regain her senses. He let her go. He hadn’t really realized until that moment that actually hadn’t released her... it had been instinctive; he hadn’t thought twice about it. _i’m in deep...._ He’d acted like a mate against the other guy... 

“You... what the hell was that… I mean thanks but what the hell was that?” She was freaking out.


	3. Chapter 3

“uh... a warning... sorry, i didn’t mean to go so far but the guy wasn’t cooperatin’... normally i only scare others..." 

“Why didn’t you tell the security guard?”

“the guy was nice and all... but he mighta took the warning the wrong way if i’da told him about it and i’da been kicked out..... again.” He mumbled the last bit.

“Wait a minute….. two things one how did you find me so quick… there are hundreds of people here and two again?”

“but only one of the individuals in all this crowd has a red soul.”

“A red soul?” _He is nuts, it is official he is crazy._ He sighs.

“like i told ya once... i have the ability to see souls.”

“Yeah but you never explain how you can tell souls apart. I mean seriously I should still blend in.”

“by color, like i said... you’re the only one with a red soul.”

“No one else, seriously, has a red soul? So if I hide right now you will be able to find me?” This scared her, if he has this ability he can literally stalk her in plain sight.

“depends. there are some things you can’t see a soul through. but in my case... yeah, i could likely find ya. kinda part of why i work with the police part time to help find missing people.”

“Oh….” He can’t be that bad if he works with the police but still even cops can go bad.

“Let’s test these powers shall we? I will hide and you can find me.” Frisk could put some distance between them.

“okay but first... how do i let you know i’ve found you? you want me to ping you or come over to you?”

“I will let you decide… surprise me.” Frisk smiled.

“ok. what’s the count?”

“Well since you clearly have advantage here….. 10 minute head start.” 

“ouch.. seriously?”

“You work with the police this should be as easy as pie.” 

“that ain’t what worries me... it’s people like that guy from before.” She looked at the floor she was about to give in but her determination pulled through. 

“Than you better find me quick than.” Frisk said with a sly smile. He sighed. Did she really not know how quickly things could happen?

“look... five minutes tops. you don’t know how quick shit can go down.” She looked around and thought about it. 

“I tell you what if you find me in that 10 minutes I will find that girl you like and convince her myself to go out with you.”

“real cute, but i’m not budging on this one. i don’t want to risk your safety over something like this.”

“Fine….” Frisk crossed her arm and started to think. “Okay, okay you win. 5 minute head start deal?” Frisk puts her hand out to shake his hand.

“deal.” He shook her hand.

“Now close your eye sockets?” She said the end questioningly. He laughed and leaned back, closing the sockets and counting the seconds softly.

Frisk ran as fast as she could through the crowd and around people. This convention was not going to give her a real shot of it but maybe she could get to her hotel room. There were a lot of people around, that was for sure. Frisk scooted passed apologizing and eventually realized she ran out of time as the hotel part was still far off but a restaurant was nearby. She dived into the attached restaurant area and hoped he wouldn’t find her. 

When time was up he opened his sockets, casually flicking his gaze around the area... of course she didn’t know that he could track her soul not just because he could see them, but because he was attached to her... that gave him an advantage over even monsters who had the ability to pick up a scent a week old. He teleported about the con area before getting a feeling and following it towards the restaurant area. _gotcha_. He thought. He considered though whether he should go up to her directly or ping her.... He could do either or of course... but should he let her know the exact moment he’d found her? That might backfire on him if she knew just how good he was... Frisk was under a booth. She slowly went and leaned over the table glancing spotting him. Game over, she thought. She weakly waves at Sans.

He was looking at his phone when she looked over the table at him, however. He seemed to be in deep thought. It had taken him less than two minutes to find her.... Well, her exact location anyway... it had taken his soul less than a minute to latch on and point him in the right direction... 

Frisk snuck to the back of the kitchen and went out the emergency exit an alarm goes off as people panic when the people push and shove to get out of the place. Frisk dashes off and she made it to her hotel place and runs in. She is pressing the elevator button up. He noticed she’d moved, he considered his options as he followed... okay, he was kinda enjoying this little game. He went to an elevator and got in, pressing a button. 

Frisk made it to her floor and ran to her room she slipped the key in and locked herself in her room. Okay I have at least a moment… Frisk thought to herself. She needed a distraction. He ended up stopping one floor above and had to go down one before he walked through the halls on the right floor and zeroed in to the right room. He lightly rapped on the door when he got there. He wasn’t going to invade the room after all. She didn’t need to know he could do that and it was impolite.

She came to the door wearing a bathrobe. 

“Room service?” She lost and she knew it. He snickered.

“could be... depends on what kind of service you have in mind....” His tone dropped an octave, but he didn’t seem to notice. A blush covers her face. 

“Uuhh and you sir shouldn’t flirt with a lady like that…” Frisk claims.

“can’t help it, this one is too cute.” Her blush deepens. 

“You shouldn’t be going around telling people that kind of stuff, what about that girl you like…” She has to wait a little longer.

“she doesn’t even know i like her. so i doubt she’d be jealous.” 

“Oh really…. I ..” 

“hard to be jealous if you don’t have a reason, right?” 

“Huh?” When did he get so close to her and where is the delivery she asked for? She is so boned.

“I am … I… “ Frisk attempted to use her little brain.

“little tongue tied?” He smirked a little.

“Fine since you are so great you won’t mind doing the 10 minute thing a-and if you win I will kiss you.” 

“only if i get to pick the place this time.”

“It can’t be an abandoned warehouse….” 

“an...” He burst out laughing. “what do you take me for? a criminal mastermind?” 

“No I was thinking if I was trying to find someone quick if they are in a empty lot bam instant find what are you talking about?”

“you’re right, but that would be cheating. no sport in that little lady.”

“Oh god I prefer princess…”

“nah, i was thinking about a town i know, where i know everyone who is there so it’d be perfectly safe.”

“Fine but if I win you have to do me a solid and no questions asked and since you know this place a time limit for you to find me as well.”

“no questions asked except later when i want to know what you’re asking me to do.” He agreed.

“5 minutes you get to find me… since I have no idea where I will be.”

“five minutes. but you can’t leave the town.”

“I don’t even know how you found me the first… teleport I forgot…”

“it helps, but that’s only how i got here, not how i found ya.” 

“Fine deal.” She extended her hand again wishing she can figure out what to do. He shook on the deal.

“so, when do we play?” He grinned, seeming almost eager. She took off the robe. Frisk had her clothes on underneath but it didn’t stop from Sans turning around being respectful. It was just who he was. Frisk leans on his back.

“Oh is my nakedness going to be a issue? Hope your city is a nudist friendly place.” She couldn’t help but tease as a part of her missed the friendship she had with him. A rumble of something rose in him before he seemed to stop himself. Frisk busted out laughing. As she went in front of him. He was flushed in embarrassment, though less because of the teasing than she might know and more because of the sound that had almost come from him... he had nearly growled at the idea. 

“Come on I can’t wait till you owe me that sweet favor.” She puts her hand out to him.

“hmmm... i wonder what sort of favor you would ask of me.”

_This is my shot for a distraction if this works I can use that favor to my advantage._ Frisk thought. She went up to his ear canal. Gently placing her hand on his robe and flirting. 

“There is so many things a girl could want from a guy like you….” 

“w-what’s that supposed ta mean?!” She simply shrugged walking back to where she stood. 


	4. Chapter 4

“It's a secret shhhh… maybe the favor will be better than your prize. We will never know…. or will we?” Sans wandered about that, was she tempting him to lose on purpose? Frisk started to sway back and forth to the tip of her toes to the back of her heels. “Boy, you know your girl is going to be mighty upset if you go around flirting with random girls like this.”

“mmm... we’ll see what she thinks after she realizes.” He replies a little cryptically.

“Knowing some girls, they can be so blind to what is in front of them.” 

“makes it hard for shy guys like me.”

“Guys have it easy. Girls have to have that perfect body, personality, purity and if we don’t have that we are totally rejected.”

“maybe if they’re human. try bein’ a skeleton.”

“Can’t be too bad you did say woman throw themselves at you.”

“oh no? yeah... but all they want is to find out if it’s possible to have sex, they aren’t actually attracted... ugh, some stupid kink some humans have... and to my disgust it isn’t JUST women...” Frisk eye went crooked and twitched a second as her curiosity was getting the better of her.

“yeah... i’m just glad i can teleport. not every human i say no to actually accepts my answer.” Her eyes got wide. 

  
“You… did they….” Frisk was afraid to ask if he was raped or something along those lines. “rape you?” Hoping that was not the case.

“a lot have tried... but no. can’t catch me.” 

Eyeing him sympathetically now Frisk wanted to comfort the skeleton but she had to remind herself that this is the same skeleton who could have killed that man and can find her easily.

“like i said earlier... it ain’t that great being the center of such attention.” 

“Sorry…” Frisk eyed the floor.

“ain’t yer fault some humans ain’t decent. not like you raised ‘em or nuthin’.” Frisk nodded. 

  
“Before we go I need to read something really quick. Than we can go.”

“sure.” Frisk grabs the bag on her bed inside lays a newspaper. She didn’t want to seem so desperate in front of this guy it might give him more reason to stalk her more. Frisk went to the bathroom and scanned the advice column of Marnie’s. Today her letter didn’t make it but she loved the advice she got from it. She sighed and decided to email Marnie’s via her phone.

Dear Marnie

I known this guy for awhile he knows me inside and out for the most part but recently I feel I don’t really know him at all. I feel we should click but a part of me is just afraid of him. He told me a story that broke my heart. So now I am having conflicting feelings. What should I do?

Your fan

Frizzled

Frisk came out of the bathroom putting the paper aside. “Okay I am ready to go.” Frisk put her hand out. He took her hand.

“hang on okay?” She nodded tightening her grip on his hand. If Frisk wins this she could get a favor and use that to use at her whim. Sans always talked about how his word is gold and this will be the time to see if he actually means that. The magic swirled around them, the time it took to cough twice she could see nothing but darkness, all around it was everywhere and she could only feel his grip on her hand and see him in that darkness; how wasn’t exactly something that even he could explain; once it was over though he let go over her hand, relaxing. She found herself in what looked like a suburbs. There were monsters and humans milling about.

“welcome to Ebbot Town.”

“Looks like a nice town. Ready to play our game. Remember if you win…”

“yup, i remember and a ten minute head start. ready?” Frisk found herself smiling.

“good luck skeleton.”

“heh... game starts the moment i let go.” He hadn’t let go of her hand yet.

“Anything I should know before I go?”

“if you can... avoid my brother. he isn’t always the nicest one to run into. other than that. nope.”

“You always described your brother as tall and mean but that really doesn’t help.” She simply stated.

“he’s a tall, skeleton like i am, trust me, if you see him you’ll know. He’s hard to miss even in a crowd.” 

“I will avoid him like the plague. I am ready.” He smiled a little.

“let the game begin.” The moment he released her hand he closed his sockets. She didn’t go right away but thought if she was going to distract him she had to go for where it will hurt. Frisk kisses him on the teeth than ran. _did she just...._ he didn’t open his sockets, but he did reach up, the tingling feeling of her lips... _oh stars..._ A deep flush crossed his cheekbones.

Frisk ran down the streets and heard a commotion where she saw a tall skeleton. She didn’t want to get caught by him but she couldn’t help but watch.

“YOU SHOULD WATCH WHERE YOU’RE GOING HUMAN!” The taller skeleton was berating a human who was picking up things that they’d drop.

“You’re the one who bumped into me!” 

“PREPOSTEROUS! I WAS NOT SO BLINDED BY PACKAGES THAT I COULDN’T SEE WHERE I WAS GOING!” He scowled at the human, he looked like a Halloween decoration honestly, considering all the black spikes on his shoulders and wrists that he wore. The red shirt and black slacks didn’t help make him look less so and there was a jagged scar down the right eye but it only made him look that much more menacing as he frowned at the human. Frisk wanted to help but Sans told her to not to interact with him. She couldn’t believe that Sans was related to this jerk. Could he secretly be the same way? Frisk ran towards the market and down the square and she found herself near a park. Even so she could still hear the commotion, with as loud as Papyrus was.

“AND WHERE HAS THAT USELESS BAG OF BONES RUN OFF TO THIS TIME? I SWEAR I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING MYSELF!” 

“Such a loudmouth I wonder how anyone can sleep in this town…” Frisk pondered out loud.

“I’d be careful about saying that if I was you.” Came a gruff voice from nearby.

“Who are you?” She eyed towards the voice. 

It was a yellow monster just a little shorter than her with a blood red bandanna, black and red striped shirt over dull yellow skin. The lizard had a scar running down his left eye.

“MK. I’m the top informant... or was when I was younger. Folks here are nice, but Papyrus... he’s not someone to tick off. He has connections to the royal family.” 

“You are not going to get me in trouble are you? I am trying to stay low.”

“Eh... you seem new to me. So i’ll cut you some slack. Just be careful. He ain’t known to be the most gracious of monsters... and back in the day when this town was more.... Rough... he was one of the higher ups. When there was still a royal guard, he was their captain. No one could best him in a fight and any who tried were dusted.”

“Woah... oh my … I gotta go. Thanks for the info.” Frisk looked at the watch realizing she has 4 minutes left.

“Sure... but one last tip here for you.” 

“Quickly…” 

“Papyrus might not one to be one to cross, but he ain’t the one you should be scared of when it comes to crossing monsters.... The one you have to really worry about is The Judge. There’s plenty o’ horror stories... even today.”

“Who is that?”

“No one knows who he really is... but if you hear someone say he’s near... you’re better off running the other way. He’s one of the most ruthless monsters there is... and his LV... it’s through the roof.” Frisk felt herself more afraid than ever.

“Thank you …” 

“Yup, take care.” Frisk ran and found a bar and dived in and went into a booth.

There were mostly monsters in the bar at the moment, a bunny head who seemed drunk, a plant with no eyes, a couple of dogs, a duck like monster and a horse monster, the lather of which was chilling by a jukebox, listening to some very old tunes. At the bar itself was a monster made up of blue flames. She went to the bar. 

“Can I get a shot of bourbon.” 

“Id?” Frisk pulled out her drivers license she was 25. After inspecting it the monster nodded and walked off. Times up again. 

Sans opened his eyes and stuck his hands in his pockets, watching folks, the humans mostly didn’t seem to care as he passed by, but a few monsters ducked out of his way. Some of them knew who he was. They weren’t eager to make his acquaintance because of it. That was one reason why he wasn’t here very often. His reputation for his job kept most of the folks in line, but it also meant he didn’t have friends.Frisk got her shot and she took it and placed $10 and sneaked out the back finding a tornado cellar behind the bar that led to the basement. She went down there and hid amongst the extra supplies below. Even so she could hear the quiet murmur that was patrons going about their evening. Frisk was hoping that the distractions she posed on him might give her the lead she needed.

Sans had to admit, that was a helluva distraction, but he hadn’t lost yet. He followed the little tug on his soul, meandering around town a bit before ending up at the bar. He smiled a little to himself when the sensation seemed to increase, though he hadn’t seen her soul yet. The moment he walked into the bar though the place went dead silent. _stupid reputation... guess everyone here knows._ He thought as he moved towards the bar.


	5. Chapter 5

The silence scared her as she didn’t know what was going on. It wasn’t like she can go back up. Frisk just went to the other side of the cellar. Sans moved over to the bar.

“Sans. What brings you here?” Grillby asked.

“lookin’ for a friend. we have a little bet going.” 

“What sort of bet?”

“well, she thinks she can hide from me is all. just a little game of hide and seek, nothing more.” Grillby seems to relax and conversations slowly began to pick up again, though there’s still tension in the air.

Frisk thought maybe she can figure out where he was by texting him and also distract him more.

Determined1: Your brother is pretty mean but I can see why when he has to compete against a cutie like you in the looks department.

Punisher: nice try. 

Determined1: 2 minutes left

“Anything to drink?” Grillby asked.

“nah, but thanks for the offer pal. i’ll be on my way.” He headed towards the door that led to the cellar, he still couldn’t see her but he had a strong sense she was nearby.

Frisk hid herself inside a old whisky cask. 

Determined1: I wonder what flavor I will ask

He stepped into the cellar, a little confused, He shifted his gaze around, ignoring the phone for the moment. He was so close... he could feel it... he swore he could. He moved around the caskets, rapping along a few, but none of them were hallow and he didn’t see any spot she could crawl between them.... Finding a soul through liquid was definitely something he couldn’t do well... it wasn’t impossible, just very difficult... so she wasn’t likely behind the various caskets themselves or the barrels that were there.... He wandered around the room before rapping on one one that echoed hallow. Shit he is right next to her. He is tapping on the one next her. She held her breath.

He opened it. Nope. He rapped the one she was in, that was also hallow, he opened it up, peering inside.

“hi.” Frisk scowled as she was so close to winning. Frisk put her hand up to have him help her out of the casket. He took her hand and helped her out.

“You win…” Frisk felt her stomach flip a little. A bet is a bet and her word is as good as his. Frisk grabbed Sans and pulled him in for the kiss. He kept it light, not really demanding anything in return besides that before stepping back.

“was pretty close there for a while.”

“I really thought I was going to win… I should have known better.” She shrugged. “The people are really afraid of your brother and…. this other guy…” He winced slightly.

“heard about that huh?”

“You know this judge guy? A monster told me about it.”

“you could say that.” _damn it monster kid.... you really need to learn to stop telling people that...._

“What is with your brother being an asshole anyway? Who is this judge too?” Frisk asked climbing out the cellar.

“kind of a long story and the other is an even longer one.” He followed her out, a few gave him glances, but most kept to their own business. 

“He should be nicer to others I was going to give him a piece of my mind but I followed your advice this time. He was yelling at someone for his own actions.” Frisk was furious at Papyrus and how he treated that human.

“that right?” There was a little bit of thoughtful skepticism, but he wasn’t full out doubting her words either.

“I didn’t see the initial bump but let’s say it was on purpose, do you just go swear up and down just to achieve nothing, no. It is a lame excuse to being just an asshole.” Frisk sighed this was not helping at all. Now he did look at her with some skepticism.

“can’t imagine him swearing... he actually hates curse words.” 

“No but he was yelling and the other was laying on the ground picking up things… and instead of trying to resolve or just move on he stayed there and kept pushing the issue.” She said thoughtfully.

“I should’ve helped but… anyway… it doesn’t matter. Should we go back to to the con?”

“if you want or i could show you around here. it’s up to you.” 

“Don’t you want to meet this mysterious wonderful woman you talked about?” Frisk looked at him wondering.

“i never said she was at the con did i?” 

“I thought… hmmm…. maybe... I don’t know.”

“what i told you was true, Al and Undyne dragged me there.” 

“All these years when I tried to have you come. You still were not planning to come even this year.” She said a little disappointed.

“not really, it’s just not really my thing but they kinda twisted my arm to get me there. remind me to thank them later.” 

“Must be rough…” Frisk said coldly. Well there goes the fact that he came to meet her there.

“ ‘scuse me?” He wondered what he’d done to deserve that.

“Nothing…. I just… anyway…” Frisk glances at the ground.

“i can’t say i buy that.” 

“Fine you want to know why I am upset! I am upset because I waited to meet my friend for years to have him show up and tell me it wasn’t even to meet me. On top of it he has the ability to kill with getting a security guards assistance and doesn’t hesitate to not ask if I was okay?” Frisk wrapped her arms around herself.

He flinched a little... shit... He shoved his hands in his pockets.

“you know... there’s a reason i didn’t go before hand, and it’s not just because i didn’t want to.” He glanced away.

“I picked that place because it was supposed to be a safe place for the both of us. You never know who the other person is on the computer. At least the…. anyway if you wanted to you could have tried to meet me at another place but you never did. I guess I wasn’t more than a internet pal to you after all. I don’t know if I can hang out with you anymore. Or anything…” Frisk pondered on how to get home.

“hold on. how do you even figure that?” 

“Figure what? The fact that you didn’t want to hang out with me?”

“that’s jumpin’ the gun ain’t it? i’ve been followin’ you around all day... and as i recall... i’m the one who found you... not the other way around.” 

“You got your prize so what else do you want from me?” Frisk felt hurt and want to hurt him.

“that’s harsh... thinkin’ that was all i was after. just what do you take me for?” He was a little hurt by that.

“Fine let me ask you this, we known each other for over 3 years. Granted I invited you to anime cons and stuff like that but I at least tried to meet you….”

“sorry to disappoint you, but i happen to be a bit of a coward.”

“You don’t think I am? Why do you think I am single? By choice?” Frisk just stared at him.

“at least you don’t have to worry about scarin’ the shit out of people on accident.” 

“No… you are right about that but have you ever wonder why I ask you to these events?”

“i assumed it was because we were friends, because you wanted to meet me but i was too scared that you’d have some fear i didn’t know about and run the other way if you even knew i was a monster... let alone a skeleton.” 

“I only picked monster human events… that way if you did show up you would feel comfortable… but it doesn’t matter now…”

“guess that makes me an idiot then for not noticing.” She glanced at him not sure what to say.

“Why does it feel like that you are hiding all the time?” Frisk didn’t know why but the question seemed important.

“maybe because i am. i didn’t really chose a lot of things that are a fact in my life. and other things..... i regret making the choice for.”

“You don’t want to live your life full of regret the girl you have a crush on might not stick around long enough to wait.”

“i know... “

“Despite it being a crazy day… where I came damn near calling the police on you. I unexpectedly had fun.”

“really?” He wasn’t sure what he was asking... if she had fun or that she nearly called the police on him. Maybe both.

“I did, when you summoned the bone scared the living daylights out of me but I liked our game of hide and go seek. Despite me losing.”

“sorry about that.” He rubbed the back of his neck. _good thing i didn’t summon a blaster then..._

“I think we can hang out again tomorrow it is a five day event. So why don’t I go back to my hotel and you can tell me more about the girl and show me around here than.” Frisk thought that sounded fair.

“sounds reasonable... though if you haven’t paid for full night at the hotel might be cheaper to crash here actually. the hotel here is cheaper.” Frisk was hesitant.


	6. Chapter 6

“What about your brother?”

“heh, this ain’t that small of a town anymore and he never goes to the inn. i think you won’t have too much of a problem avoiding him.” 

“I already ran … kind of into him…” Frisk eyed him.

“well this ain’t new york, as long as you don’t talk to him you should be fine.”

“Fine but I need a spare outfit or something.” Frisk looks at her clothes.

“department store is next door to the hotel. got more than clothes there.” 

“You are so damn determined now to keep me here, okay, okay…. “ He shrugged a little.

“town was built for convenience.” Frisk wondered where she should go and wondered around the corner right into a tall skeleton. “I am so... sorry mister.” Her eyes immediately went to the ground.

“HMPH! YOU SHO- THERE YOU ARE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU LAZYBONES!” The skeleton stepped around her, moving towards Sans.

“I got lost and he helped me find my way… Thank you…” Frisk tried to help wondering if it will make a difference.

“A TOURIST? DON’T GET MANY THIS TIME OF YEAR.... WELL, JUST WATCH WHERE YOU WALK. ALSO, YOU HAVE CHORES TO DO BROTHER. I EXPECT YOU HOME AS USUAL. NO DAWDLING THIS TIME OR ELSE!” 

“Thank you! I truly enjoy your town. I was wondering if he could help me find the hotel?”

“sure boss. wouldn’t dream of it.” Papyrus scowled a little, mostly ignoring her now. Frisk felt ignored and she wandered down the street where she noticed more and more onlookers. _Why is everyone so strange? I can’t believe he convinced me to stay overnight._ They didn’t so much do more than glance at her while most of them seemed to avoid the two skeleton brothers like they were the plague. Frisk went back into the bar hoping that the fire monster can at least get her directions to the hotel. She sat on the bar stool and looked up at the monster. 

“Hey man… I had a long day… can I get a drink and directions?”

“What drink and where to?” 

“I want a drink so strong that it will knock me out and to the hotel. Please and thank you.” She skimmed the online version of the newspaper on her phone and saw that the paper hasn’t been updated yet. 

“You want a drink that strong you shouldn’t drink it until you’re at the hotel, which is left of this place about a block.” 

“Well I just had a long day… first my mom warns me not to go off and get kidnapped and instead I just ran off with a stranger. I am so whacked up and you know the weird thing is I am still planning to hang out with him tomorrow… his brother is different… and makes him call him boss… I don’t know… I am just having mixed feelings about everything.”

“You mean Sans and Papyrus.” He says after a moment.

“I guess I should keep my mouth shut. Yes, by the way name's Frisk.”

“Friends of the family, I am the owner. Grillby.”

“Shit… sorry I didn't mean to offend you.” The flames seem to crackle and she has a sense he’s laughing at her.

“I’m not offended, I have known them since they were very young.”

“Maybe you can explain why Sans is always seem to find me wherever I am. I think he cheated.”

“No, I didn’t tell him where you were. He found you on his own. It’s a talent he has always had, he sees souls.”

“Yeah he said that… still seems like cheating… “

“In his line of work, it’s an essential talent.”

“What is his job? He never told me.”

“That isn’t for me to say.”

“I get that a lot lately… “

“If you want to know you should ask him yourself.” 

Determined1: Sans what do you do for a living?

Punisher: odd jobs usually. 

Determined1: I am going to drink at this bar I hid I am going to get SMASHED

Punisher: careful what you order, some of the stuff there will knock you out in less than half a glass.

Determined1: Pfffftttt bring it on...

Punisher: i mean it. you should get a room first before you do that if you really want to try that.... unless you want to end up on my couch.

Determined1: lol it can’t be that bad I chugged tons.

Punisher: yes it can be. you’ve probably only had human alcohol. monster alcohol is different, stronger.

“Grillby can I get a shot to go?”

“Yes. What would you like?” 

“Strongest stuff you got, a friend of mine doesn’t think I can handle it.”

“Hmmm.... well most humans cannot handle it. I’ll send it with you though if you really wish.” 

“I will take it. I want to be so numb that I don’t feel anything.” She places a $20 on the bar. Frisk hoped they take credit cards at the hotel. The monster handed back her change, the drink apparently wasn’t that much, barely $5. Frisk watch the monster make up the drink. It took him several minutes, mixing a number of bottles, only two of which even seemed to be alcohol. He didn’t use a lot of either, a shot of one and barely a teaspoon of the other. When he was done the drink fizzled and popped in the cup he put it in and the cup itself glowed so that it looked like she could see the liquid through the steel cup.

“Thanks man… I won’t drink it until I get my room.” She took the glass. 

“Good idea.” Frisk waved at the bartender and headed for the hotel texting with her free hand.

Determined1: *sends photo of her and drink* XP Going to get drunk!

Punisher: more like pass out... bet you won’t finish the drink unless you shoot it like whiskey.

Determined1: hmmm… is that a bet? How can I prove it?

Punisher: sure. with photos. same bet as before, you good with that?

Determined1: You just like my kisses your future girlfriend is going to be PISSED OFF XP

Punisher: let me worry about that

Determined1: Fine sounds like a bet.

Punisher: 2 photos minimum. one at half glass and one of empty.

Determined1: Deal

Frisk was determined. She thought about just pouring half the glass and taking a photo but her word is her honor. Frisk got to the hotel and asked for a room. A bunny monster handed her a room key.

“Twenty a night sugar. Enjoy your stay.”

“$20 that is it? Seriously? I mean… okay….” Frisk went to the room expected to find a dead body, bad bed, and cockroaches … It wasn’t fancy, had a bed and one dresser, that was it; no TV but her phone had connection, it was more rustic in style really as the quilt on the bed looked handmade and the bed itself made out of wood. The bedding was soft, but not stiff like most mattresses and the pillows seemed to be stuffed with feathers.

“Not bad … actually this is really nice.” She sat at the edge of the bed.

Determined1: I want to make this legit so you know I am not cheating I am going to stream my drinking okay?

Punisher: you don’t have to. i trust ya, but if you want... your call.

Determined1: *Started Live Stream* 

  
  


Sans sat on his bed, watching. This should be good. _stars you’re beautiful....._ At first all he could see was Frisk’s chest as she sets to find a place to set the phone to set so he could see her from where she was going to sit.

_was that deliberate or accident sweetheart?_ He wondered, his soul thudding a little.

“Hello random viewer at home… I mean you Sans… Hi this is so weird it is like talking to myself… Okay …. I can do this….” She took the glass from the counter and placed it in her hands and slowly drinks it. It didn’t seem to have a bitter taste like most alcohol did but there was a strong effect. Her eyes blinked a few times, feeling something.

Sans snickered a little, that was cute. She was cute.

“I got half of it down… and I am still…. AWAKE WOOOHOO…” A person in the room next to her slammed on the wall. “WILL YOU KEEP IT DOWN SOME PEOPLE LIKE TO SLEEP!” He was really impressed. Most humans were down for the count on less. Frisk giggled and made a be quiet gesture with her finger to the camera. 

“Shhh… they heard us…” He chuckled at this, yeah... she was definitely drunk.


	7. Chapter 7

“Who is ready for round two.” She made like a peace symbol and chugged the other half tipping the glass all the way. As she finishes the drink she sticks her tongue out at him. He was recording most of this, no one he knew would believe him otherwise.

“fuck... i’m impressed.” He muttered. She flipped the glass and let it fall to the ground and she was so dizzy. 

“I am.. The champions…. Woohoo…. Woah…” Well, looks like he owed her a favor... when she was sober again. Frisk attempted to stand up and get her phone but she ended up falling and out of view of the camera. Sans set his phone to turn into a live chat with her now.

“heh... rule number one, if you aren’t standing when you drink, don’t get up.”

“Ffff..uuuu...cccc….kkk… I am hearing voices..”

“nah, i changed it to a live chat. i’m impressed sweetheart.”

“Pfffttt… I don’t remember ordering ketchup……” She lifted her hand to the camera showing blood. “Ooopsss.. The cup gone and bit me…” That got him worried.

“well fuck. hang on.” He teleported to the hotel and got her room from the receptionist bunny and a spare key to borrow after explaining the situation. He walked into the room. The steel cup had cut the upper part of her shoulder. 

  
“PFFttt…” Sans moved over to her side, inspecting the wound, it wasn’t deep, it was just a cup after all, but it looked worse than it was. He pulled out some bandaids and got her fixed up.

“Hey stalker …pfffftttt… boning … pfffttt” She kept laughing incoherently. He chuckled softly, picking her up gently and pulling back the covers.

“okay sweetheart, you need to sleep this off.” He pulled off her shoes, setting them aside before tucking her in.

“I hate your girlfriend… “

“no you don’t.” 

“I do…. I don’t have a boyfriend and you get a girlfriends ppffffftttt… people boning… and stuff…” He knew she wouldn’t remember this so.... He smiled a little as he brushed back a lock of her hair.

“you don’t hate her.... because i know you don’t hate yourself.”

“HA see … wha…. I me… wha…. pfffttttt you want to bone me… pffftttt...“ She pushed him teasingly.

“yeah, but i would never take advantage of a drunk girl. not my style.... i want you to remember it when i do.” He replied, placing a kiss on her forehead. She grabbed him and kissed him on the teeth long and deep and placing her tongue inside his mouth. He sighed into the kiss, but he had his morals.... Some anyway. He pulled back. Too bad she wouldn’t remember most of this come tomorrow.

“Tha… is a kiss….. but you are still …. Kind of a creeper… or… am I…..pffffffttttttt.” She fell back and passed out. 

“love you too sweetheart.” He murmured and left the room, locking it behind him before returning the key to the receptionist downstairs and thanking her for her assistance. She only nodded.

Almost 15 hours later Frisk wakes up with the worst hangover she ever had. Did she win? Did she care? Why does the room seem to reek of… oh she threw up on the side of her bed. That is a pleasant thing to wake up to. She will leave extra money for cleanup. Frisk got up and her head ringing.

Determined1: I think I lost… My head is pounding…. 

Punisher: no, i got proof of your victory...

Determined1: How come I feel I lost? This is the worse hangover EVER…

Punisher: dunno, not surprisein’ that shit is strong.

Determined1: What the hell happened to my shoulder? Why is it bandaged up? 

Punisher: cuz you landed on the cup, i took care of it.

Frisk didn’t reply right away. Did he remove her clothes to get to the wound? Did he see her naked? What else would he do when she was drunk?

Punisher: don’t worry... i didn’t see anything but the shoulder... i’m not a prick or anything like that. 

Determined1: Oh okay... 

Punisher: i respect ya too much to do something like that. i mean, after three years of putting up with me... what kinda asshole would i have to be to take advantage of a drunk girl?

Determined1: Anyone from the internet XD jk jk 

Punisher: *sigh* i might be a typical guy... but i’m not that desperate

Determined1: That is right you got all those girls who want to bone ya XD bam you keep handing them to me on dishes.

Punisher: i don’t mean to rub it in... honest.

Determined1: It is okay. I will just find myself a rich multi-millionaire like Iron man and than rub it in your face XP

Punisher: ouch. The real life equivalent there would be my brother.... i’d be so boned...

Determined1: Ahhh… so secretly your brother is a superhero with a machine in his chest that keeps him alive at the same time is super rich… like BATMAN… XD

Punisher: funny. rich yes, machine... no.

Determined1: You are not rich…. At least I … don’t think so…. 

Punisher: do you know how much gold is worth?

Determined1: If I guess will you treat me to the hair of the dog? 

Punisher: if you get it right. without looking it up.

Determined1: You knew I was going to do that didn’t you? 

Punisher: yup.

Determined1: Well you know what… I forfeit this game because I am not even interested in dating your brother. I am only looking for funny guys. 

Punisher: well, that’s a relief ... guess i’m still in the running then. 

Determined1: XP Sure sure mr. boney bones.

Punisher: just don’t make me run too far... i’m not a fit-nazi like my bro.

Determined1: Ya the only exercise you get is your girl running in your head remember XD

Punisher: nah... that’s her exercise... mine is running my mouth... which i need to catch up to... give me a minute.

Determined1: Ow… stop my brain… XD it is dying… save me from myself.

Punisher: i think it’s too late for that... you’re the one who drank that drink.

Determined1: Never too late for an amazing drink …. Now if I can only remember what it taste like… XD

  
Frisk was laughing at the phone. Damn her head really did hurt, so did her shoulder.

Punisher: nice one.

Determined1: >_> I am sure I owe the owners here an apology…. I threw up all over the bed… I am pretty sure you want a pic of that right?

Frisk didn’t take a photo of the vomit instead sent a picture of her feet to him. The puke itself was already nasty enough, no need to make the skeleton throw up because of it.

Determined1: Sent Photo Attachment.

While Frisk was busy with that a text came from a cute coworker she has been hitting on for awhile using Marnie’s advice. A smile came across her face.

HOTCRUSH: Hey Frisk, Look I was wondering maybe if you are up for it do you want to go out sometime?

  
Punisher: cute.

Determined1: OMG>< You won’t believe what just happened...

Punisher: depends.

Determined1: Remember Sam the one I work with the one with the cute butt..

Punisher: vaguely. 

Determined1: He just asked me out >< I haven’t replied yet this is so unexpected.

_shit...._

Punisher: yeah... it is. didn’t you say he never noticed you?

Determined1: yea… but you know new starts and what nots ><

Punisher: ... i dunno... this seems a little fishy to me.

Determined1: Come on be happy for me I will hook you up with your girl

Punisher: it’s not that.... it’s just... why now? why hasn’t he talked to before and at least been friendly before asking for a date? 

Determined1: I don’t know….

Punisher: it just... it doesn’t seem right to just ask someone out like that without at least being friendly towards them first. even if you don’t know ‘em.


	8. Chapter 8

Determined1: We are friends but we don’t hang out all the time. This one time we had a malt and shoved the fry into the malt and into my mouth well tried to but it ended making a huge mess.

Punisher: ... sounds like a flirt fail. 

_damn it..._

Determined1: XD you are right. He has been dating this girl forever I was hoping they would break up … it must have happened. I can text to find out.

Punisher: ... be careful. even if it has... you could end up just being a rebound... i wouldn’t want that to happen.

Determined1: I haven’t responded yet I am not sure if I want to lose my friendship with him. He has been such a great guy. He picks me up when I have a hangover. He brought soup that time when I was sick. The only problem is…..

how is someone like me supposed to compete with that?

Punisher: ... sounds like he is great. the problem was the girl... right?

_what the hell am i doing...._

Determined1: No… He kind of gets abusive when he is angry...

Punisher: oh. yeah... probably best to stay away. those types are nasty.... even if they’re good looking. they have serious issues.

Determined1: You are probably right… I let myself believe for a second there was a chance for me to actually have a boyfriend .. oh well...

Punisher: you have a chance... he’s just not right for someone like you. you deserve better.

Determined1: The girl you seek is a lucky one I tell you… I should have a nabbed you myself -_^

_you did... you just haven’t realized it yet._

Frisk sent a text to her friend saying that she couldn’t go through with it. He was not happy and replied to that extent.

HOTCRUSH: Basically you just like to flirt and be the slut I thought you would turn out to be.

Frisk: Really? We are friends and I didn’t want to ruin that relationship but look at this you are being a jerk.

HOTCRUSH: Well at least I don’t string around a guy and than say… Oh … I want to stay friends. What the hell Frisk? I dumped my girl for you and you do this shit… Go to hell. 

Frisk turned off the phone and went to a local diner.

Determined1: Hey… want breakfast at the diner I am having a rough day…

  
Frisk could feel herself wanting to cry. Despite him being her crush he was still a close friend of hers. One of the few IRL friends she had.

Punisher: i’ll meet you there.

Frisk ordered ice cream and was just poking at it. A few teardrops falling down her face as prods the ice cream.

“guess he didn’t take it well.” He said gently, sitting next to her. She shook her head no and laid her head into his shoulder crying as she hands the phone to him. He put his arms around her, glancing at it briefly.

“geez... what a dick.”

“He was my friend… my irl friend … and now…” She buried her face into his jacket. “Who am I going to do my stupid jokes with? Or when my birthday comes around who is going to sneak in a piece of cake when no one is looking... We done some stupid shit and gotten into a fight or two but in the end we always had each other’s back and I had to ruin it by flirting with him. I shouldn’t have rejected him I am so stupid.” 

“no, it’s better you did because if you hadn’t... what if this was the kind of way he reacted if you make a mistake? if you forgot something? you know... the worst part about people like him... about cases i help that involve such people... is that the other is so damn sure they aren’t worth it... they do anything to please the abuser because they become convinced they aren’t worth better... and a lot of ‘em end up in hospitals. it would kill me if something like that happened to you.” 

“I just miss my friend… you are right… of course… you are always right… I just… I known him most of my adult life and I figured there is no way I would meet anyone better than him but you proved me wrong. Thank you.” She genuinely hugged him. “You are a good friend.” 

He flushed, but hugged her back. _you don’t know how precious you are to me.... he will regret his words...._ She wiped away her tears as her order of fries arrive. 

“I was reliving the good old days you ever tried ice cream with french fries it is really good.” She dipped a fry into the ice cream and held it up to him to try it. 

“no, usually not one for sweets, but i’ll give it a try.” He nibbled at the fry. She smiled at him.

“So what do you think?” She grabbed her own fry and dipped into the chocolate ice cream and eating it enjoying the salty sweet goodness. Frisk closed her eyes enjoying the sensation of it. 

“.... you know... you’re onto something here.”

“Mmhhmmm this is like peanut butter and chocolate perfect combo or mustard on a hot dog. All the good things in life.” Frisk took another fry and dipped it into the ice cream and ate it and than offered some of her fries to Sans.   
“Go ahead Red take some enjoy more than enough for the both of us.” She put the dish of ice cream between them as well. 

“you know, that’s the first time you’ve called me that.” He says, taking another fry.

“Wanted to give it a spin… Red sounds bizarre though why didn’t you get like gold or something like that since you have a gold tooth.” 

“has to do with my past.” She took a fry and ate it and looked at him and nodded.

“Well.. either name I like them both… Sans, Red whatever potato patoto.” She took a fry with ice cream and pushed it into his mouth. “Let’s call the whole thing off." 

“what’s a patoto?” He munched on his fry.

“It is just a saying basically saying you can interchange the word but doesn’t change the definition.” Frisk took french fry with ice cream and chomped it. 

“huh.”

“What? Are you having a revelation?” 

“just never heard it before.”

“Really? What a minute I know something you don’t know? Victory dance…” She simply puts her hands up a little bit swaying her torso back and forth a little bit. Frisk recalled from the drinking contest which thanks to some food in her belly and the victory dance that she has a favor coming to her. 

“You owe me a favor…. Hmmm….. What do I want?” _Sans has been really nice to me today. I can’t just be a total dick and be a jerk. Maybe I can help him meet his girl. That is what I will do to make up for for being nice to me._ Sans put his head in his hand, looking at her. Waiting for her to answer her own question about what she wanted. He wondered what sort of favor this would be.

“The favor is you are going to get all set up and we are going to get you that date with that girl.” He’d been munching on a fry, the thing was bit in half and he lost half that fry. He swallowed hard.

“uh... i dunno if that actually counts as a favor...”

“What I am doing you a favor by you doing me a favor.” 

“yeah... but the deal is .... “ He fumbled, flushing... _damn..._

“Come on at least come with me to get you a new outfit and we can at least practice some good pick up lines so one day we can flirt our way into someone’s heart.” Frisk didn’t want him to be upset with her. He looked away. _but it’s your heart i want......_

“i... j-just don’t think it’s a good idea. i don’t know if either of us is ready for that yet.... i mean...” 

“Oh… I see.” Frisk put her hand in her other hand like she came to a realization. “You are afraid because of the whole crush guy and how he broke my heart… Yeah… I can see that maybe you be afraid of someone doing the same, but you are a good guy. I mean sure you can be scary as hell but you are sweet and you always listen to me so I wouldn’t worry. I won’t force the task on you.” Well... yes, that WAS part of it... she wasn’t wrong there, but... why... no, how she hadn’t begun to get suspicious was beyond him.

“Okay a different favor… hmmm…..” The crush really did tear her heart up. It could be a chance to get a little revenge. He was glad she wasn’t going to press him for it, since he didn’t think she needed to hear the truth from him right now... that she might take it completely wrong and think he didn’t mean it, that he only said it to cheer her up. 

“Will you pretend to go on a date with me to piss off my crush?” Frisk asked looking up at his eye lights. She found herself blushing a little.

“all you had to do was ask.” _i won’t need to pretend... but ... is this really what you want?_

“That is so weird … I feel … huh … “ 

“feel what?” She took his hand and put it over her heart it was racing. 

“It is weird.. isn’t it? I mean we are just friends but man… this is weird…” He couldn’t help the slight flush.

“uh... i thought this was normal for humans....” She was soft....

“Heartbeat thumpa thumpa is but this is fast, not normal….. Usually that happens around … things that make us excited or happy or crushes or whatever…. never mind I am just reading into things.” 

“well... maybe you’re just happy then.” _i want to make you happy...._

“.... yeah…. Maybe that is it…. “ Her blush seemed to deepen the realization that his hand is on her chest and let go of it. He let his hand drop.


	9. Chapter 9

“seems reasonable. i mean, we’re going out to have fun.”

“Yep let’s go torture an ex friend. We need to head to my hometown than.” with pleasure....

“first... let’s go with your idea of that new outfit... maybe something for you to taunt him with...” _and somethin’ i can appreciate...._

“Good idea… revenge dates with you seem like it is going to be so much fun!” Frisk smiled broadly.

“i have an acquaintance with a love for fashion... i think he can help.”

“Cool take me to your fashion leader.” She did the whole alien voice. 

“just fair warning... he’s... flamboyant.” 

“So him and Jess would get along.” 

“probably... the guy also has a massive crush on my bro.”

“Awkward…” 

“yeah... bro is as thick as a brick.” Frisk started to laugh.

“You never called your bro dumb before… mean spirited bossy but never thick.” 

“well... he’s not dumb... just.... oblivious.” Frisk put some money on the table and gives Sans a hug.

“Thank you… I mean it… I really had a bad day and I can’t thank you enough for this.”

“don’t thank me yet, wait until after this is over.” _hopefully i don’t fuck this up...._

“I will let you lead the way or do you want to take a shortcut?” 

“better take a shortcut, he doesn’t live here anymore.” Frisk takes his hand and smiled up to him. He smiled back and they were gone. When they appeared again she found herself surrounded by flashy lights and the sounds of people; he yanked her close as people closed in around them; they could only be one place..... Las Vegas, Nevada.

“What the…” Her blush growing as she felt herself being way too close to him. 

“change of pace eh?” He was enjoying this far too much. Frisk kindly pushed herself away after a moment. 

“Yeah… I guess…. Let’s find this outfit place and get out… I wasn’t expected to be photographed and what not.” _I am blushing way to much for this._ He chuckled and led her into the building before them.

“Where is this designer you talked about?” Great mom was right I did get taken to a abandoned place by a stranger this is the part where he kills me isn’t it. I think I just lost my mind. Sans is a nice guy his brother is questionable but he is a nice guy right?

“top floor. he’s expecting us.”

“He is?” Frisk looked at him curiously as she allowed him to take her by the hand and drag her through this building. He seemed to know more about this place than she thought he would but maybe he gets more outfits here than most. 

“yup. i sent off a text.” They get into the elevator as Sans hits a button indicating the floor he needed to go to. The weird thing is Sans’ hand never her hand.

“Umm… Sans you don’t need to hold my hand in the elevator.” 

“huh? oh, sorry, i didn’t notice i hadn’t let go. my bad.” He let go.

“It is okay. I just don’t want to do something stupid.” 

“like what?” He seemed genuinely puzzled as to what something like that might cause.

“I tend to build things up in my mind and I glorify some images and well you get it.” Frisk try to shrug it off as something casual but she didn’t want to ruin another friendship with a idea of it turning into a real relationship. 

“so you’re sayin’ you have an active imagination.”

“Some would say that, don’t you agree Paul?” She looked to her left to nobody and places her arm around that 'person.' “Paul and me go waaay back I am going to marry you aren’t I?” She pretends to make out with this 'person' by turning around and putting both hands around herself, around her shoulders. “Paul not here in public people will talk… “ She made a look like ‘I got caught.’ 

“i’ll take that as a yes.” He really shouldn’t be blushing at that little display.... but he kinda was... though it was more like his mind was coming up with ways he could use that to his own advantage....

“so... does that mean i end up replacing Paul there if i decided to suddenly act like you were mine?” He knew he probably shouldn’t ask that, but he was curious to see how she’d react. A blush covered her face. 

“Uh… umm…. Well if ...hmmm… Tonight I guess you will just have to wait to find out I guess.” 

“i suppose i will.” The elevator dinged and the doors began to open, but instead of to a hallway there was an expansive room with various chairs in the middle, to the left was a small walkway stage, outfitted with lights and everything one would need for a mock show or to practice for, to the left was a jacuzzi with colored lights and jets and a few feet further was a dancer’s pole at the foot of a rather expansive bed that looked like it was made of silk, and not just in color. 

“I guess we will need to practice kissing if we are planning to do that tonight too…” Frisk said thoughtfully. 

“Did someone say kissing?” A robotic tone said from their right. From a walk-in closet that was big enough to be a one bedroom apartment.

“Hello I am Frisk and you must be the designer I heard great things about you.” The robot that walked out was red and black with chrome-like shine to the metal. He wore a black bathrobe with an “M” on the breast in red, a larger version would be on the back. 

“Hello darling, I am Mettaton; but surely you knew that already.” Indeed, he was a major fashionista who owned at least six different fashion companies that flourished under his directive on designs.

“Of course..” Frisk lied not because she didn’t like him or something it is just she bought off the shelf and never particularly looked at brands. 

“careful, he’s a bit full of himself... flattery will get you everywhere with him though.... “ Sans murmured softly even as he stepped forward.  
“yeah. see... only the best for this girl here will do, she’s going on a date.” 

“Revenge date Mettaton this guy utterly broke my heart he was my best friend….” 

“Oh those are the BEST kind darling.... Who are you going with?” Frisk grabs Sans and pulls him close.

“This guy…” His body was right up to hers to the point where his face was almost cheek to cheek. He flushed a little at the contact.

“Really? Surely you can do better than that darling.... “

“Well I didn’t ask if you were available yet…” She teased. Letting go of Sans she felt a interesting connection with this robot in the dramatic sorts.

“In your dreams darling. My soul only beats for one monster.”

“You are correct…. I am not worthy of such a soul… … You are too great …” She places her hand her chest as the act comes to a end.

“You’re sweet... well then... come with me, I have something I think will be worthy of you to show that jerk of yours...” A sort of evil smirk crossing his face.

“Make sure you make him look super sexy… I want my ex friend be so jealous… I want him to be like.” She turns to Sans while standing next to Mettaton.

“That is the sexiest thing alive no way can I compete against that…” 

“That’s tough with a skeleton, but I never back down from a challenge. First... let’s make you tongue wagging gorgeous....”

“Mettaton… I see myself loving you GOD you are AMAZING.” Frisk is having a blast with this robot as she lets the robot lead her off. He led her to the closet he’d come from and began to show her all the various heart-stoppers he had that would fit her. San could hear the conversations that were being held but would not peek because he is a gentlemen.He also wanted to be surprised as to what she chose too; he couldn’t wait to see what sort of dress she agreed to.

“No Met I can’t wear that one I mean literally my ass is hanging out…” 

“You’re right... too much.... Um, how about this little number? It’s more for evening wear anyway....”

“I am pretty sure that is only going to cover my nipples only…. Barely…” Sans felt himself blush... oh stars... his mind was running away with him....

“Not THAT one... the one next to it.”

“Ooooohhh… I like that…. Hmmmm “

“Here, try it on.” 

“I like it but the way it curves around my leg and as it rides up my back it feels so … how can I describe it… hmmmm I like it but can we try one more outfit…”

“Of course, I have one more that will be suited to dazzle.” He hands her another gown.

“It looks perfect… The material oh my god it feels so good. What is it made of?”

“It’s pure silk darling.” 

“It feels like heaven I want to just rub it all over.” Sans put his skull in his hands... that robot... he was doing this on purpose..... 

“It makes you look ravishing too... I think this is definitely the one.”

“This is sooo good thank you so much. I can’t wait.” 


	10. Chapter 10

“My pleasure darling... oh, we should definitely do a little something with your hair too, make it shine.”

“Really that would be great can you wash it for me first I love it when I get my hair done to get it washed.

“Right this way, it’s part of the closet. I have a client I do this for who enjoys the royal treatment... as they say.”

“I really wish I was on the other team because I would be making out with you so hard. You are the best.” 

“Glad to know so darling, but I don’t think you’re my type even if you were. Besides... I think you’re spoken for.” 

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“Not just anyone can get that one to come out of the house... let alone to this place. He hates it here... reminds him too much of.... Well, times he’d rather forget I’m afraid.”

“The only reason he is doing this is because he lost a bet and he owed me a favor so voila and on top of it he is in love with some girl. He told me about her so I know he must be spoken for.”

“Hmmm. I can’t see him doing anything just over a bet, he’s a hard one to crack. I’m surprised you managed to get him to do anything, let alone go anywhere. Most people... monsters included, are far too intimidated by the Judge to even consider being in the same room... let alone the same town.” Frisk’s smile fell from her face. Did he just call Sans the Judge? _The Judge that is much worse than his brother. The one….. I am so screwed….._

“Oh dear... you didn’t know... did you?” Mettaton looked at her in concern.

“I didn’t... until now…. but I can’t let him know that I know because... reasons.” Frisk looking around thinking.

“I hope you’re not afraid of him. That would be a shame.... He doesn’t really have any friends because of that and... well... we worry about him... his brother and I.” 

“Can he hear us?” 

“I think if he could I’d have been pinned to a wall for letting the cat out of the bag.... As the saying goes... oh dear... I really do sometimes say things without thinking. I am terribly sorry.”

“No, no it is okay…. Let’s just continue I will try to push back this anxiety then.”

“Whatever you two are now.... Try not to let the title fool you. Dear... if you’ve been his friend like I think... then this shouldn’t change anything. He hasn’t changed, but you ARE changing him now... you’re influencing him.” She nodded just thinking and wondering if he was ever going to tell her this. Did he have other secrets that he was hiding? Frisk was panicking as he started to settle her into the chair to get her hair washed in a basin like sink. The chair was comfortable even if the sink against her neck was cold.

Sans pulled out his cell phone and worked on the questions he answered for the newspaper. His part time job of offering advice to people under the surname Marnie. He enjoyed giving advice plus the pay is decent as well; well, most of the time anyway. Sometimes he wanted to beat people over the head with said column for the stupid questions that sometimes managed to get through. 

  
  


Dear Marnie

I known this guy for awhile he knows me inside and out for the most part but recently I feel I don’t really know him at all. I feel we should click but a part of me is just afraid of him. He told me a story that broke my heart. So now I am having conflicting feelings. What should I do?

Your fan

Frizzled

  
  


Dear Frizzled,

It is easy to be afraid. Especially if you don’t actually know each other, but the fact that you feel that you should click is possibly a good sign that you might. If you’re feeling sad over something he told you, it means you’re to the point of at least showing some sympathy towards him, possibly even empathy. Those are signs that you might be developing stronger feelings. You need to talk with him and be open about what you feel and see where it leads. 

Marnie

  
  


Dear Marnie

You ever wondered if you can date your friend. I had the opportunity and I don’t know if I should take it. My friend says I should say no but I have a real connection with him. It seems pointless to say that one of the reasons I may be hesitating is because I might be falling for the other friend crazy right? I just think he is such a nice guy. Maybe I should go for it.

DestinyisEverything

  
  


Dear DestinyisEverything,

It does seem like a good idea to date friends, but be very careful. Sometimes it can be easy to crush on one only for it to end up with hurt feelings and loss of friendship. I can understand your hesitation, especially if you’re starting to fall for this other friend. In which case you need to step back and examine how you truly feel and get a good idea on who it is you like. Confusion on liking others is never a good thing for anyone and no one wants to be two-timed by someone who doesn’t take the time to make up their mind to choose.

Marnie

  
  
  


Dear Marnie

What do you do if you fall in love with your best friend? Do you ask them out or do you go for it. There is a guy I known for years online and well I finally met him and now I think I am starting to fall in love with him is that crazy. His family is unique to say the least. He has a gentle side to him but he talks about this other girl and I think to myself that I will never be that girl. What should I do?

Frizzled 

  
  


Dear Frizzled,

Our great loves are usually our best friends, because they know us almost as well as we know ourselves. Whether or not you “go for it” depends on you and what you feel is right. You should make sure you’re ready before taking that leap. Family is usually everything, so in that regard you need to be careful. He sounds like an ideal friend and an ideal boyfriend. I would say find out if this other girl even exists. Sometimes guys will invent the “ideal girl” just so they look good in front of their friends.

  
  


Marnie

  
  
  


As he saw more than one from this so-called “Frizzled” he wondered if it was the same one or just someone copying them. It was definitely an interesting choice for name, especially to use consistently. His phone was good for doing quick updates.

Frisk was getting her hair brushed now and worked into some style. She was busy looking at the newspaper on her phone app.

“Hey Met,”

“Hmm?” 

“Do you read the Marnie in the newspaper?”

“Not usually, why?” 

“I love it… I write to it all the time.” Frisk was reading the latest one.

“Sounds familiar, what newspaper does that?”

“The Gazelle my friend got my hooked on it.” 

“Oh.” 

“What you know? I know that oh from anywhere my friend Jess does that oooh too.”

“Well, it’s just I remember hearing a friend write to it and being a little... disappointed with the reply. He was expecting more of an answer than what he got I guess.” _Crap, he hoped the lie sound believable...._

“Oh well so far I like it.” 

“I’m glad you do dearie, we’re almost done here.” She was reading the reply.

“Hmmm apparently I am suppose to do challenge something. Okay will do.”

“Excuse me?” 

“Nothing it is all good…” Frisk closed the app. 

“Well, alright. Come, let’s go look at you in the mirrors.” He led her to a trio of mirrors for her to look at herself. 

“Oh my….” Frisk barely recognized herself in the mirror. She was gorgeous. The dress was perfect with the red silk it was like out of bedtime story.

“You’re going to rock his world sweetheart. Why don’t you go show off?” She smiled hugely and hugged the robot.

“If this was a fairytale you be my fairy godfather.”

“I do so love fairytales.”

“Thank you…” Frisk walked out into the main area.

“My pleasure darling.” The robot smiled, if this didn’t wake that bonehead up... nothing would.


	11. Chapter 11

Sans sighed, he’d finally just finished up the last one. Why were there always so many? Couldn’t people find other- 

“Hi Sans…” He turned around and the phone hit the ground. He didn’t even notice. By Asgore... 

“Well how do I look?” A faint blush graced her face.

“like i’ve dusted an’ gone to heaven...”

“Is that a good thing, than you wouldn’t be able to take me out on that date.” He just flushed rather than offering a different answer, that cheeky robot had even made sure it was the color of his magic... she had no idea what that did to him.... But that tin can sure did! Frisk twirled in the dress. 

“This dress is amazing Sans it fits me like a glove. You should feel it.” Sans was too busy imagining what it’d look like on the floor of his room.... His soul thudded loudly in his non-existent ears. 

“Can I have this dance sir?” She chuckled. He took a step forward, but Mettaton intervened before Sans got too wrapped up in her.

“Okay, your turn.” Sans blinked.

“what?” He was snapped out of his trance as he was hauled to the closet. Frisk waved goodbye at him. _I can probably find out more about this judge thing when I get back to his town. I have two conflicting messages going on right now but for now I will just enjoy this moment. Not for him but for myself._

Ten minutes, and some muffled protests later, Sans was gently pushed out of the closet, the bright red silk was very comfortable against his bones, no doubt about that, but he felt foolish in such a lavish shirt and midnight black pants that he knew were definitely more than he normally paid for anything; not that he couldn’t afford it he just didn’t choose to spend his gold that way. Frisk just danced by herself in the main area to a song that no one was playing with her eyes closed. She was humming a song to herself just enjoying herself. He watched her, not really wanting to interrupt the angel that seemed to be dancing about. A moment later a certain “ahem” from a robot snapped Frisk back into reality as she stopped immediately and looked at Sans. He looked really handsome and the red really looked good on him.

“Wow your girl is a lucky one. Damn you are looking sexy.” He flushed a little, matching the shirt he wore with the magic rising to his cheekbones.

“Can I get the dance now?” Frisk asked to Mettaton. Mettaton put on some music, oddly enough the song he chose wasn’t exactly a happy romantic song, but it was a perfect song to slow dance to.... Careless Whispers. Sans knew this song pretty well even as he held out a hand to her with a bit of a shy smile. When she took his hand he pulled her close, his other automatically coming to her waist, but only to rest there gently; keeping the expected space between them one would expect from two dancers who were in it mostly for the dance, but that was never going to be the case with him; even if she did not know it.

“Did you take dance classes?”

“mmmm... was required thing a long time ago...” He murmured gently as they moved to the song.

“Color me impressed. I never felt more like a princess until now.” Frisk was surprise she even thought that way.

“that’s a bit of a shame... that no one has ever before treated you like they should.” Frisk smiled sadly but she shrugged. As the song’s last notes died away, he gently twirled her. Pulling her close, almost too close.... His eye lights met her gaze a moment, it seemed like forever.... and yet not long enough before he released her. She felt light headed from the heat coming off her face.

“Tha… t was amazing…” _someday you will be mine..._

“Shall we go meet the ex….” 

“sure, where we going though? specifically.” 

“Well I live in Los Angelos so I guess my home…”

Determined1: *attachment address 

“I work at the department store there in Target.”

“ah, i think you mentioned that once. think he’ll be there?”

“Yeah we closed a lot of the times but I took this week off so they will be relying on him to do it alone.” Frisk wondered if their outfits were too much almost.

“sounds good. let’s go.” Frisk put her hand into his looking at him with a smile. He smiled as he teleported them to the entry way, off to the side so that they’d not be in anyone’s way who was going in.

“That is kinda of a nifty trick…” 

“yeah, inherited it.” He slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her with him gently. A blush rose on her face. 

“Umm I will text a picture of what he looks like.”

“okay.” 

Determined1: attactched picture it is of her and him at a bowling alley making a silly pose picture.

He glanced at the photo. He swore he’d seen this guy before... he just wasn’t sure where. Shrugging it off he pocketed his phone again.

“should we get some ice cream while we’re here?”

“Sure but we should do it afterwards Met put so much effort on the makeup I don’t want to ruin it not right away….”

“yeah, he’s nice like that. though i meant shop for it, make it seem more casual that we’re here.”

“Okay.” Frisk kisses his forehead. 

“hmmm, i think you can be more convincing than that sweetheart.” He let himself relax, as if this was reality rather than just a revenge thing. She pondered and decided. What the hell. She pulled him in sweetly and slowly and kissed him just like that as well making the kiss just as loving as the date. Her arms went behind his back and her eyes closed as she just let herself relax. He sank into the kiss, he’d timed it perfectly, he knew... cuz it had been just after she’d said something he’d seen the other guy out of the corner of his eye lights. 

“Frisk…. is that you?” Sans drew back from the kiss and looked over at the guy.

“you know this guy sweetheart?” Frisk on the other hand had to catch her breath for a second. As her flush covered her whole face.

“Yeah he is my friend… Sam.”

“ah, another one of your friends. always nice to meet one.”

“Just a friend?… Frisk… Who is this guy? You never mentioned him before and you are making out like you two are going at it afterwards.” Sam was clearly upset this whole situation.

“well, we have known each other for three years. met up at the anime con but we needed some snacks so we came here.”

“Frisk tell me this is not the online buddy you always talk about.”

“what, you got a problem with that?”

“Yeah, I do. She is supposed to be my girl and here she is making out with you.”

“uh huh... i heard about your little issue. i don’t think anyone is fit to be with you until you fix that problem pal.”

“God dammit Frisk… ” He flipped a table. 

“watch it.” Sans says, an underlying growl in his tone.

“Sans… please don’t…” Frisk begged as she held onto his arm. Sam grabs Frisk by the arm and pulled her over.

“Seriously what does that frea-….” He shouldn’t have done that, he was slammed to the ground as his soul floated above him, now a brilliant blue.

“you really don’t know when to listen do you?” Frisk went and checked on Sam. Despite everything that he has done he was her friend.  
“i’m being nice to you because of who you are to her. but that doesn’t give you the right to just grab someone.” Frisk flipped Sam over he was unconscious. 

“Great…” Sans rolled his eye lights, his magic faded out.

“wonderful... he’s a weak soul too. he’ll have a headache, but maybe he’ll be less rash.” Frisk gently tapped his face as he groaned awake.

“Sam it’s okay I am right here…” Sans folded his arms, he didn't like this, but he kept a tight rein on his temper and himself.... 

“What happened?” Sam asked.

“You lost your temper and it finally happened, someone with the same temper snapped back… I can’t believe it…”

“and with more ability and magic to boot.” Frisk stood up as reality set it in leaving Sam on the floor. 

“I am leaving one guy with a bad temper for another.” Frisk walked out of the ice cream shop. Tears falling down her face.

Shit.... 

“Frisk!” Sans went after her. God damn it.... Papyrus had always warned him about his fucking instincts being on par.... They’d served him well as Judge and in battle... but this wasn’t that. Wasn’t either of those... and damn him it had finally happened... his temper, his natural want to protect her... had landed him in the fire... 


	12. Chapter 12

“I fucking ruined my makeup … “ Frisk just kept walking as he finally caught up.

“wait... please...” Frisk stopped as she turned around. 

“What? You know I heard things and I see things. I watch how people look at you and I think to myself he is not a bad guy. He is kind sure I think he can have a temper but he can’t be awful.” He flinched at that. 

“Than I found out why you are the Judge… you decide who gets to live and die. There is nothing that is out of your realm. You can’t stop yourself. Look at what you did. He pulled me. Yes that was wrong but you could have killed him. I can’t…” He took a step back, his eye lights shrank in pained horror.... 

“I can’t be with someone like that. A friend once told me if a person treats you that way to leave. That I deserve good things. I know he is somewhere…. I ….”

“... you’re right... you deserve better....” 

“I was falling in love with that person… I don’t know what to do, my heart hurts so much… He was my best friend for 3 years… shows up out of nowhere and I can’t get him out of my head.”

“. . . “ 

“I come to realize that I think I love you Sans…. but I think I need to think…” Frisk left wiping tears from her face. He could only watch, uncertain and hurt. He decided all he could do was return home.... Where his brother always said he belonged. So..... he left. He slipped into his usual clothes and tossed the others into the closet. He’d return them to Metta later. He couldn’t have fucked that up any more if he’d tried... He climbed into the bed and closed his sockets. _i’m so sorry.... they were right.... i’ve become a real monster...._ He curled up, drifting off to the sounds of those who had always been around him... voices he had heard so many times and had to ignore.... because he had a job to do.... and no one ever thanked him for it, not even the king who had cursed him with it.

Frisk went home to her apartment. She looked in the mirror one last time before slowly removing the garments. She washed up and curled up in bed and glanced at her phone. Frisk sighed why did she text him her address. Did she really think he would’ve be more than just a friend?

  
  


_Footsteps. He looked up at the massive figure before him._

_“It is your duty to this kingdom. You will be my Judge until either of us comes to dust. That is your job and you will tell no one. You will be my executioner.”_

_“i don’t want this... please... isn’t there anyone else?”_

_“No. I have spoken and you will obey or you will pay the price until you submit.” He took a step back._

_“y-you wouldn’t... h-he’s just a child!”_

_“Don’t test me.” He backed away the shadow fading, then they came... screams of pain... begging for mercy.... For it to stop..._

_“no... please... i didn’t mean to! i didn’t want this! stop! make them stop!!!”_

The motion of being slammed against a wall jolted him awake.

“SNAP OUT OF IT ALREADY! I SWEAR TO ASGORE YOU’RE SUCH A PAIN SOMETIMES!” The magic faded and he was dropped back on the floor. “USELESS BAG OF BONES. IT’S TIME FOR WORK.” Right. Because that was a thing. 

Frisk received a phone call from work herself asked to come in that day because her coworker’s nose was broken and they needed someone to cover his shift. She agreed it wasn’t like she had anything better to do. Frisk got dressed and went to work. When did her life become so dull. It is was as if she didn’t cared whether or not she was there. The clock seemed to be moving so slow today.

He sat at the cart, watching people go by. It was a sort of overcast day so he didn’t blame others for not stopping by. Stars he was exhausted... When had he been this exhausted? Had he ever before? Right... not since back then.... He nearly groaned and shortcut from the cart at closing time. He hit a wall, but didn’t really seem to notice. It didn’t hurt. A few police officers looked at him in concern.

“You okay there?” One of them asked.

“rough landing... happens.” He mumbled in reply.

“what’s the case today?” 

“Kid says he doesn’t own the backpack he was caught with full of drugs. We need to see if he’s lying or not.” He just nods and is led to a room with a two way mirror so he can watch from one side as the cops grill the kid again. He shook his head after a moment.

“he’s telling the truth. probably happened 'cuz someone hates him or some so called friend. ask the kid about that.”

A shoplifter typical day. Frisk called the cops to pick him up. The kid had to stay in the office until the police officer comes.

“Come on it is just basic things man…” The kid moaned while Frisk had to stand there and wait. An officer eventually came in and took the kid off the station. 

Frisk just went back to work her heart hurt in more ways then one. She had to take the food away from a kid who she was sure just needed it to survive but it was her job. It wasn’t like she didn’t want to do this. This didn’t stop her from feeling the guilt take over still. 

Sans left the room and went to other rooms, pretty routine really, basically playing the role of a lie detector. That was the role he’d subjected himself to. It was the smallest form of justice that didn’t really require him to do anything. After thirty cases, he was just numb and exhausted... but sleep wouldn’t come. Eventually he arrived home and just passed out on the couch, his magic completely drained.

8 hour workday has come and gone. She was about to log out when there was a difference between her cash and what is supposed to be there. The manager yells at her and claims that she is stealing the money. He was close friends with Sam and all day he was giving her grief about what happened. Sam must have complained to him and now Frisk was going to pay the price.

“Why would I do something that dumb? I need this job.” Frisk argued with the manager he was being way unreasonable. 

“We’ll see what the police think of this!” He exclaimed taking the cash drawer into his hands and glaring at her.

“We have cameras can’t they prove I am innocent.” She pointed up towards the cameras as they should be enough proof right there to get her out. 

“They haven’t worked properly in years it is my word against yours.” Frisk couldn’t believe of the low down things he could do. What kind of a store wouldn’t maintain such a important feature as cameras?

“Seriously you took the money. Are you nuts?”

“I never said that but I will have you know that your friend beat up my best friend Sam and friends - good friends - stick up for each other. Bros before hoes.” Frisk eyes shrink as she quickly texts Sans as he calls the police. What is her boss going to do fire her? At this point firing seemed a better option then going to jail.

Determined1: I am going to jail for something I didn’t do

Frisk’s phone was taken from her from her by her manager.

“No phone during work.”

Sans groans a little as his phone vibrates a little. He rouses himself from a dreamless sleep. Was it time to work again? He flicked it open and frowned. What the hell? 

“Well I am going to jail so what does it matter.” The police officers soon arrive. Sans stumbled through the doors, before the officers got out. Shit, but he was still exhausted.

“what the hell is this all about?”

“Sans my manager is accusing me of stealing. They won’t believe me.”

“She is a employee who recently had an another employee injured and now her drawer is short almost $500.”

“and you’re an asshat who needs to burn in hell. you’re lying through your teeth. she isn’t responsible for that injury. i am and another thing mister.... YOU have the money. it’s written all over your soul... would you like me to yank it out and show everyone here just how colorless your soul is? how guilty you are?” Sans snapped. 

“He can’t prove it.” 

“bullshit. anyone wanna volunteer to do a comparison? i’ll show you want a soul is supposed to look like verse that piece of shit you call a soul.”

“I will do it… I am the one being accused after all. Will it hurt?” Frisk asked.

“nope. completely painless.” His magic washed over her and out came a red soul, it felt weird, but no pain, just as he’d said. 

“see that? nice and shiny... like a gem. in her case... a ruby.” Frisk blushed.

“innocent souls are beautiful and pure like this. the more innocent they are the more they are ... beautiful.” He turned the other guy, 

“your turn.” He yanked out what looked like a yellow soul... or had been yellow at some point, it was pretty ugly to see. It looked more like pee than a gem.

“you’re just full of guilt. malice, of things you’ve done or have yet to do. they don’t call me the Judge for nothing.”

“She is a bitch for hurting my friend.”

“are you deaf too? that son of a bitch you call a friend.... he had the gull to do something stupid and I’M responsible. so you just shut the fuck up.” Frisk found herself putting her arms around the back of Sans. 

“Please… don’t.” Frisk places her head against his spine.


	13. Chapter 13

“i think i’ve done my job and you officers can just go back to your duties....” He trailed off a little at the feel of her touch... He didn’t know he could need something so much.... With a shudder he forced himself to step away. 

“i’m sorry you got mixed up in this Frisk...” 

“It was a mix bag I got to see you at least… I missed you…” The officers ended up taking in her boss for questioning based on what they’d seen and heard.

“Plus I might get a promotion as well…” 

“well... it’s the best thing out of this i guess.”

“I really missed you today… it felt weird not to talk to you in any form. It was like a part of me died.” He nodded a little. Yeah, that was a good way to put it.... Dead without dying... without dusting.   
“Did you miss me?”

“... i’m not sure that word means enough to cover today.” Frisk sniffed back her tears.

“Well you owe me a favor since you screwed up the date.” She said determined.

“guess i do. what do you want from me?”

“You will take me on a proper date and no stupid judgment or whatever. Just you and me no drama.”

“i think i can manage that.”

“Also i demand kisses, hugs, and hand-holding and affection.” He gently took one of her hands, lifting it to his teeth in a gentle kiss.

“your wish is my command.” Frisk just pulled him into a hug.

“Paul almost took your spot….”

“guess i gotta try harder.” She whacks his arm.

“I can’t believe you used your powers like that. You would go to jail and than what? I would have to wait till you get out.” He shrugs a little.

“i actually have a little bit of immunity thanks to my job. long as i don’t murder anyone or cripple them, i’m good.” Her eyes zeroed in into his eye lights.  
“one of my jobs is playing lie detector for the precinct sweetheart, it has its perks... keeps the king off my back about my job and i get to do it without actually hurtin’ anyone.”

“How well does it work?” Frisk asked more or less curious.

“i’m the only lie detector that is accurate all of the time. my magic works like i showed you... i just can tell without having to pull souls out.”

“Can you do it on me? I want to see something.”

“do what exactly?”

“The lie detectors test…”

“go ahead, i don’t really have to do much for this.”

“All I have to do is make statements. How do you know if I am lying?”

“yup. the soul’s shine dulls with each lie you tell, the worse the lie the dimmer the soul gets.”

“It is just temporary right?”

“unless you lie constantly... yeah, it’s temporary.”

“I want to try several statements and I know several might not be the truth but I am curious.”

“just start with them, one at a time.”

“When I first met you I thought you were a creep.” It was the truth. He really came off weird.

“yup. i kinda found it funny. i really botched our first meeting. i was trying to be smooth by answering your question verbally since we were right next to each other. it backfired.” She smiled.

“Not the worst thing in the world.”

“nope, but i kinda did have to chase you down.”

“I really hated the hide and go seek. Hated that I kept winning over and over again.” That was a easy lie. He laughed a little.

“you never won. c’mon, you got to try harder than that.”

“I got to know you better and found out stuff and I found myself hating you and wishing I never met you.” He seemed to consider that one a moment. Yeah, that was certainly trying harder alright... and kinda painful one too, but he knew what her soul was saying to him. 

“can’t say i wasn’t expecting that one, still stings though.”

“I couldn’t believe I fell in love with a guy I met online 3 years ago and he has been my best friend until recently.”

“mmm. believable.”

“I don’t want him to kiss me. The idea of that disgusts me to the core and does not make me blush like crazy.”

“uh huh... and who are you trying to fool again?” Frisk shrugged 

“I dunno. The guy can’t take a hint.”

“anything else?” He was lightly playing with the ends of her hair at this point. When she didn’t seem to have anything else to say, he closed in for the kill; the kiss was heated, hungry and desperate. She moaned slightly into the kiss as she pulled him closer. He’d seemed calm enough, but the kiss spoke volumes of how he felt... he drowned himself in the sensations like a dying creature gulped down water. She kept pulling him back for more kisses as he attempted to act more rational than she was. More that he was trying to give her a few breaks to breathe better... but after a while he gave up on that and sank into her. His soul thrumming in his rib cage.

“I love you stupid, stupid skeleton …” Frisk murmured between kisses.

“i love you too sweetheart.” Frisk broke the kiss when a customer asked when Target was opening again. 

“does it ever close?” He had the notion that it was a 24 hour store.

“Ma’am it is a 24 hour store it is still open…” The lady goes by leaving the pair a little confused.

“Well that was… awkward…. I mean the kissing was amazing but the…. anyway… so what are we now?” 

“well... i’d say that’s up to you. per monster tradition... the female always decides.”

“I want you to decide… I have this feeling even as a judge you don’t get a whole lot of say that goes in your life. So you decide this. Whatever you chose I will be happy.”

“mmm, well let me explain why we have that tradition... see... ancestors were more primal driven... so females were the only rational ones. might not be entirely true today... but it’s not entirely false either... as embarrassing as that little incident with Sam was... that was pure instinct on my part... i was protecting you... so uh... that kinda was more of instinctual possessiveness and protection than rationality... but i had enough rational thought to hold back any actual damaging attack... beyond what the floor did anyway.” He flushed, obviously rather embarrassed about the ordeal. She glanced at him and took his hand. 

“You are avoiding answering the question.” He sighed a little.

“if i had the ability to chose... this whole thing with Sam might have happened sooner because the moment i laid eyes on you... i would have claimed you as my mate.”

“You wanted me since the first day of the convention?”

“no... i’ve wanted you for two years.”

“Than you have my answer as well than…” Frisk smiled. His flush deepened. 

“if i’d suspected anything sooner... i’d have come to you sooner.”

“Yes the whole constant please visit me was totally not a indicator I wanted to meet you.” Sarcasm in her voice.

“i thought you only considered me as a friend, you spent so much time talking about the chase.... i never once thought you’d consider me.... i only daydreamed about it.”

“I didn’t consider it until I met you in person. Before I couldn’t honestly say the person I was talking to was being completely truthful or some wacko pretending.”

“mmm, well that’s a given i guess. though you were right about one thing; i did go there to meet you. the fact those two confirmed you’d be there after seeing you at the last two convinced me.” She smacked his arm again.

“I can’t believe you lied to me.”

“no, i told you that they dragged me there, that wasn’t a lie... because you weren’t the only one bugging me to go. it just took them 3 conventions to realize you were the girl i kept talking to them about.”

“So the girl that you talked about was me?” Frisk started to laugh.

“yup. you didn’t make answering questions easy in that sense... not without blowing the whole thing. i was pretty sure if i had just come out and said it instead of being a coward that you might freak out. particularly since it was our first meeting. i didn’t want to scare you off.”

“Marnie was completely right.”

“wait... you read that?” She blushed.

“I am a secret hardcore fan of the news article. I go by Frizzled.”


	14. Chapter 14

“What? Do you read that too?”

“pff... you could say that.... “ He flipped open his phone and opened the editing program with the signature at the bottom. Her face dropped.  
“i swear i had no idea...”

“I was getting dating advice from the guy I was potentially going to date?”

“seems so.”

“Ironic a single guy giving out dating advice.”

“mmm... well when you’re that third person perspective, it helps to see things from a more logical standpoint. harder to do when you’re involved.” 

“I see… so basically you know exactly I felt during the last couple of months and years …. good to know.”

“no, i didn’t actually. i had no idea it was you anymore than i knew the identity of anyone else i ever respond to.”

“It is cool just ironic and weird.”

“almost comically ironic. considering the thing i wanted the most has been telling me so without me knowing it for so long.” 

“Well now what happens? Do I slap your brother? We go on a date? I shoot the breeze.”

“i don’t think you need to do two of those three things, but i will give you that date.”

“When will it happen?”

“i can get everything ready by six tonight if you’re up for it.”

“Sure… what should I wear? My birthday suit.” She teased. 

“i’ll pick you up then. heh... might want a bit more than that or you might be cold.”

“Mettaton has this one outfit that covers just the main goods if you know what I am saying.”

“yeah... listening to you two talk was torture sweetheart...”

“Heh… sorry I didn’t know you could hear us.”

“mmm, i’m not. i got to imagine it all...” A blush covers her face. She didn’t want to know what he imagined... or did she? 

“I can’t wait until 6 then.”

“see you then.” He kisses her lovingly before he leaves. She stood there lips still puckered as he disappeared. As she embarrassingly backs up and goes home to get ready for the date. 

Punisher: by the way, you might want to dress fairly warmly. wasn’t kidding about the cold.

Determined1: I wasn’t kidding about going naked either.

Punisher: ... tease.

Determined1: maybe XP you will never know...

Punisher: mmm, maybe i can get it out of you one day, but for now i’ll just imagine.

Determined1: Wow.. you are a perv. XD

6 pm rolls around Frisk wore along her long sleeve shirt under a sweatshirt and jeans. 

Determined1: You coming soon

There was a knock at the door, answering her question.

She opened the door to her apartment letting him in. Frisk’s apartment is a modern 1 bedroom. He held out a white lily. She took the lily, smelling it and enjoying the simple fragrance. She kisses his cheek and put the flower in a vase nearby. He smiled, waiting for her; he enjoyed watching her enjoy with the flower. Frisk quickly joined Sans at the front door. 

“You are not a vampire you can come in you know without my permission.” He laughed.

“you watch too many movies sweetheart.”

“Or I watch just enough to sound like I know what I am saying...hmmmm…..” Frisk teased.

“maybe, i wanted to show you something... but the thing is... it’s kinda on a time limit.”

“Time limit? How long of a time limit are we talking? Are we talking like hurry limited amount or if we miss this we will never see it again for at least 30+ plus years?” This is unusual but since anytime with Sans has been “normal” maybe that is why she liked him.

“nothing like that, but it only happens once every evening.” Frisk smiled and shrugged. 

“Well what are we waiting for then?” She put her hand out. He took her hand, teleporting the two of them to a dark field, it was mostly dark anyway, the sun still had to fully set. Frisk looked out on the sunset it was a beautiful sight to behold. It is not everyday that she can get away from the city to see something like this in general. It was cold, though, a bit more than usual, as he’d said it would be. They were pretty high up. He looked at his phone and then smiled a little. The last rays of the sun disappeared, the stars were above them and seconds later the area around them lit up with a blue glow as the flowers all around them began to open their faces to the dim moonlight. Her eyes immediately looked below as the flowers started to glow on their own. _Wow! What a wondrous place this is. This is so beautiful… I never seen such flowers before._ She eyed the flowers for a little bit longer before glancing back at Sans.

“Did you know about the flowers?” 

“yup.” The flower nearest to her echoed her question. “these are echo flowers, they repeat whatever you say.” The flowers next to him repeated his words.

Frisk takes the flower and whispers into laughing as she does it then quickly hands it to Sans to have it repeat “I think you look vine to me. Hehehehe.” Frisk had a weird sense of humor. He chuckled a little.

“i beleaf you beat me there.” She whispers another line into the flower and against points it at Sans like it is a microphone replaying her words.

“Booo that one sucked...hehe” Frisk loved these flowers and could do this all day.

“you a ghost now? that mean i gotta lift your spirits?” She eyed him as to see if he was serious and continued to talk to the flowers continuing her fun with Sans. 

“Only if it involves liquor sure.” The flower coming back to her as she really felt like a 5 year old now. He chuckled and led her over to a cleared spot where a blanket awaited them, he lit a few candles to keep insects away, there was dinner waiting for them. “I didn’t know they delivered to wherever we are… hmmm and I can never get people to do that to my apartment.” She shook her head. 

“they don’t, and we’re on the mountain.” He replied as he set out some warm lasagna, there was also potatoes and green beans and for dessert was one of her favorites that she’d told him about a long while back, chocolate silk pie.

“Wow… you must really think I never eat… this looks delicious but I don’t think we are going to finish all of this. Did you make it?” Frisk eyed him.

“mmhmmm.” He wasn’t too worried about them finishing it though.

“I have to warn you…. I know a little cooking but honestly I am more of a take out kind of person than actually a chef…”

“you told me that once, but when you have to raise family you kinda learn these things in a hurry.” Frisk moved to the side from him and her eyes got a little big. 

“You do realize we are on our first date right…. I ain’t having no kids right away.” 

“you said you wanted no confrontations or anything so i figured the best way to avoid accidents was to get away from others. plus while that’s an interesting thought not exactly on point.” 

“Ookaaayyy… no I love this place but I like being with you, alone with the lack of drama. I mean you are telling me that I have to learn how to cook for our kids. I mean come on man this is our first date.” 

“i’ll teach you, if you want sweetheart. one step at a time though, for now it’s just us, the stars, flowers and dinner.” Frisk’s eyes twitch just a bit and tried to ignore the feeling in her gullet which was going to be the rest of the evening. She started to eat the lasagna and it was really good.

“You are a really good cook... you stay home with the kids and I will go to work than.” Frisk said out loud. He chuckled. 

“not that i mind the topic, but aren’t you getting a little head of the time?”

“I remember you telling me that I needed to learn to cook for our kids just a moment ago…. I didn’t even know we were that far in the relationship.”

“no... i said that i learned to cook because i had to raise my baby brother.” She’d heard that he’d had to take care of him but didn’t know how much. Frisk looked at Sans a little sympathetically.

“I forgot you had to take care of your brother for awhile. You really didn't tell me much of your past nor we dove to much in my own as well.” 

“true, i think we were a bit too cautious. all those negative things we’ve always heard about internet relationships and what not. well... anything you want to know just ask.”

“Did you think I was going to reject you once I saw the real you?” Frisk was curious.

“considering i’ve had that reaction from people at work... it was a fear of mine, i’ll admit.” 

“I surprised myself when I sent that selfie I don’t do that. It was weird….” 

“if i hadn’t been so self conscious... i probably would have sent one back.” 

“No, you had to be “cool” and try to talk to me while I was chatting with you on the phone.” Frisk laughed. 


	15. Chapter 15

“yeah... because that didn’t so bite me in my non-existent ass.” Frisk finished her plate and looked at all the leftovers feeling a little guilty of not eating more but if she did ooohhh boy. She couldn’t eat a mint at this point.   
“hey, don’t feel guilty.” 

“Kinda have to. I mean you made enough food for six people just for me. I really appreciate the gesture still.” As she started to pick up the dishes and put them away. 

“yeah, but I know some gals who will eat what we don’t in the next couple of days so it’s not like it will go to waste.”

“Hmmm… who are these gals? Friends of yours?” A tinge of jealousy in her voice. 

“yeah, the two you met at the con. they’re constantly having anime parties and in need of food.” Frisk nodded remembering them and how Jess texted how they got along super well. He didn’t get along with many people besides her and his boyfriend so it was nice to see that he made friends this time. 

“Undyne and Alphys right? Jess has texted non stop about them.” 

“yup, and once they hear we’re official they’re going to text us non-stop about doing double dates.” A blush covered her face. 

“O-official what?” It wasn’t like she didn’t think of him as a boyfriend yet just she need to hear from him.

“er... well... Al loves to ship people.... she’s been shipping us for a while now....” He flushed a little.

“You can’t ship someone you never met, that is silly.” 

“she does it all the time with the anime she watches and decided to do it with us i guess... i guess i told them enough about you that she just decided it was enough to want us together....” Frisk scooted over to him and leaned against him. 

“Sooooo…. What did you tell them about me? I mean obviously looks were not part of the equation so come on … telll me.” 

“mmm... well... i told ‘em about some of the conversations we had. and how i wouldn’t go to their parties because i’d rather be hanging out with you during halloween than be standing around pretending to be a decoration to just scare people....”

“Come on that would be fun though… kid comes up doesn’t expect it…”

“it is fun, but i wanted to be with you... “ Frisk pecked his cheek for that. 

“Okay you deserve that… tell me more.” This was fun for her.

“uh... i’m not exactly sure what all i said during gryftmas.... those two snuck some stuff into my drink when i got dragged to that party.... i can’t say i know what i said but those two were laughing and giggling the next day over it... saying there was no way you weren’t the one for me and they wouldn’t tell me what i’d said.”

“Oh my god so that is why I got such weird texts. I got some texts asking weird questions. They must have nabbed your phone and pretended to be you.”

“weird questions? like what?” Frisk looked away blushing a little harder now realizing the intent of the questions were.

“Like where would I like to be kissed. What is the ideal date for me. Do I like monsters?”

“sweet Asgore i’mma dust those two... on second thought... maybe just Al. that sounds like her. freakin’ matchmaker...” She was continuing down the list of questions until she stopped for a second. 

“Couple of them I told well “you” that I wouldn’t answer because I thought it was way too weird.” He sighed. 

“musta been that first evening. i had to retrieve my phone from their place; I remember going over there for a bit, but i hadn’t told them about the.... fall out.”

“Fallout?” Frisk pondered “are you talking about how I refused to talk to you because I said you were acting way too strange and I don’t think we can talk any more. That one?” 

“what? no. i was talking about the argument in the parking lot... damn it... i’m going to have to check my message records now.” Frisk grabs his phone and starts deleting messages. 

“You don’t want to read some of them… trust me… I left the not so dirty ones… some of them..”

“he- ... well, okay. i trust you. still going to dust them for doin’ that shit. that’s not right.”

“Here you can just look at my phone and you can see all the messages you sent.” Frisk pulled up the conversation on her phone under “DO NOT READ”. 

“well... might as well see what i’m going to dust ‘em for exactly.”

Punisher: hey quick question if you have to makeout with someone would you rather do it with a human or a monster?

Determined1: ummmm…. That is a weird question to ask I guess as long as the guy is nice it doesn’t matter.

Punisher: cool cool hey you ever slept with anyone before

Determined1: WHAT?

Punisher: c’mon we been friends for a long time everyone has a past tell me what is yours any dirty laundry

“god damn it Al...”

Determined1: I … Are you okay? You are not acting like yourself? I mean seriously do you really expect me to answer that?

Punisher: well a good friendship is based on truth right so tell me the truth. how many guys is too many guys to sleep with?

Determined1: Are you drunk? Is that what is going on. You are really out of it and you are drunk.

Punisher: yeah that sounds like right i mean a punk like me is totally the kind to get drunk come on babe don’t be a drag tell us we want to know come on….. 

“and that would be Undyne... geez.”

Determined1: I refuse to answer a question like that and who is we?

Punisher: i just meant myself. My ego makes up three rooms worth anyway look chick ya seem way too snowflakishly pure to be that way come on everyone has a dark history. affairs, back stabbings, manipulation what is your deal? are you catfishing?

Determined1: WTF…. seriously we are just friends and you are asking me if I am doing all this shit you better give me a good reason I shouldn’t block you this instant.

Punisher: aaaahhhh.. my brother stole my phone and did all of the texts… sorry… i just want to know you better would you prefer a white wedding or a beach wedding aren't they both amazing.

Determined1: I guess a beach wedding …. Your brother stole your phone?

Punisher: Oh… he does that… hey would you prefer being kissed by surpise into the arms of masculine man or softly put into the kiss with hands clasped around your face.

“pff... nice attempt at a cover Al... but Papyrus wouldn’t take my phone, he doesn’t know how to work the thing.” 

Determined1: I … I don’t know … I guess I never really thought of it….

Punisher: Come on kid just tell me … I need to see what kind of punk would want a person like me.

“and that would be Undyne again...”

Determined1: You are definitely drunk 

Punisher: If I would come visit would you let me take you out and hold you? 

Determined1: I am not even sure what gender you are … You are so weird... 

Sans chuckled.

“forgot... i never did tell you. didn’t think it mattered honestly. and later just forgot.”

Punisher: I am all man…. I can make you happy….

“all man? geez Undyne... no one fucking says that stupid shit.”

Determined1: Go home punisher you are drunk…. 

Punisher: I was kidding kidding ha ha … I let my brother took my phone again.. What I mean to say is you are so nice I hope to meet you in person this year I will be at the anime I promise.

Determined1: Seriously go to bed… I am not talking to you anymore…. Merry fing Gryftmas...

“now i definitely have to dust Al... she knows i hate making promises.” 

Punisher: Don’t act so bitchy I am just trying to get to know you Punk ass...

*End of Conversation*

“around gryftmas huh? Okay... no wonder they were giggling... they stole my phone then. I didn’t know.”

“I was so pissed with you for at least a good month…” Frisk recalled not answering any texts and just overall pissed off attitude with him.

“that explains why... i couldn’t figure out what i’d done to make you mad. those dweebs didn’t own up either. when i questioned them about the party. little shits. but at least most of that was better than what i recall her askin’ me on my last birthday....” Frisk shook her head no.

“I deleted questions like How I like to give blowjobs? Have I had anal… Would I prefer threesomes? Have I been with two girls before? I think now that is just a weird fantasy they had.”

“what the fuck... yeah. i definitely have to dust them for that shit. i swear those two are kinky as shit.”

“Tell me about your birthday…” Frisk says with a innocent smile. 


	16. Chapter 16

“Al gave me this card... so it looked innocent enough on the cover, read: what would you prefer on your birthday? Then i opened it up and the rest of it went something like.... Would you prefer girly hogtied or to be the one tied?” Frisk blushed. 

“Wow….” 

“that was the mild shit... Undyne is worse.”

“You have some fucked up friends… mine are just worried that you are going to do some mean shit to me…”

“rather i have a pair of friends who are gay as fuck for one another, are kinky as shit and don’t care who knows.” He shook his head. “well... that’s more tolerable than listening to stories about how to properly fuck someone five different ways.” Frisk couldn’t help but give him a 'WTF look' as her eyebrow cocked up as she didn’t have much to say to that.

“yeah... apparently Al thinks i need to know how to properly screw a human... i’ve been avoiding her like the plague for the last five months... up until she insisted i go and her and Undyne promised not to say one damn word about us being together or any stories that weren’t fit for a kid to hear.” 

“How did they get through the con not talking?” Frisk joked but a part of her believed it was like the silent treatment for them.

“oh they talked.... just not about the taboo topics. they’re anime nerds ya know.” Frisk eyes went to a glare. _Anime nerds ya know… Oh I know we are all alike … all of us … stupid skeleton trying to make me like those two. I am nothing like them._

“didn’t stop them from talking about pornographic anime though... dear god... wait.. what’s with that look?”

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand after all I am a anime nerd. We go in hoards and frolic amongst half naked creatures and yaoi and yuri it up all the time. No we don’t have anything better than tentacle porn and believe the deepest anime is Teen Titans you are right because cartoons and animes are the same as well. We are all alike just like your friends.” Frisk fake smile drops as she gets some of her stuff and looks to make sure she got everything.

  
  


“what?” He looked genuinely confused... when had he said that? “wait a minute... when did i say that?”

“You know how you claim that you hate the fact that you always say that girls all went to jump your bones and not really want to get to know you… this is the exact same thing. You keep grouping all people who like anime into one category. I am not like your friends so stop saying you know with anime lovers.” 

“i never said you were like them... and if it came off that way you need to tell me what i said wrong so i can at least understand why you seem to think this ‘cuz i can read souls but i can’t read minds.”

“I did … didn’t you just hear me like two seconds ago… and you are flipping it back on me like I am the bad guy.” 

“no, you didn’t because i don’t recall using any of the words you just said i did.”

“I can’t believe this I don’t know what I was thinking you are so stubborn that you won’t even admit you are wrong.” 

“stubborn? is it wrong to want to know what i’ve said to make you act like this? you claim to have told me and yet you haven’t told me at all. i don’t get it... i’m not trying to blame you for anything ... i just want to know what i have said exactly that would give you such an impression. is that wrong? should i just not ask and make assumptions?” He was getting irritated because he was trying to ask a simple question and the answer she’d given him hadn’t been an answer at all.... It had only been why she was angry... it wasn’t what he’d said though. He would have known if he’d said any of that... so what HAD he said?

“I hate that you said “anime kind” like we are a group that we all have the same mindset. That we are a think tank… I don’t think the same… but you keep doing that not just the anime …”

“wait wait... so you got all of that because i called my friends anime nerds? is that what this is about?” Frisk sighed he wasn’t listening at all to her. What made her think that there was actually something between him and any other guy? She walked away she need to breathe and chill out a bit. Frisk started to mess with the flowers again. He sighed, he didn’t get it. She hadn’t answered his question, she’d tossed a bunch of stuff at him like he’d insulted her mother or something... and it just... left him at a loss. What had just happened? Had he missed something important? He could have sworn he was just talking about his friends... they were anime nerds in every sense of the word... They practically lived for anime, so ... what could he have possibly said to make her think he’d said something else? Any of what she’d accused him of? His job was to judge people’s souls, he literally could not make the mistake of thinking that all people were alike just because they shared one single interest. 

Frisk let the conversation swirl around her head and it was plain as day. How can he not see it? Why was she so damn stubborn? She could have easily just moved on but no she had to go on and on how she was right. I mean of course she is right right? Frisk stopped and pondered about the conversation again. She never asked him what he thought was wrong nor asked him to clarify things. She just assumed that is how he felt. He lay back and stared up at the stars. How had this gone so wrong in less than a minute? Sure in the past they’d had disagreements in chats about things... but it never had gone like this... he’d always had a chance to clarify or at least admit that he’d said something wrong. _am i an idiot for thinking that she’d be that way now like she was during those chats? is brother right about it being... just some fantasy? that people don’t really work that way?_ Frisk glanced at the flower maybe this might help… She took the flower and laid down next to him feeling him scoot away, which she didn’t blame at all. She whispered something into the flower and let it speak for her.

“So maybe I jumped the gun a bit… I took the anime nerd thing and applied to myself… and I got mad I am sorry… I shouldn’t have done that..” It was a cowards way to apologize and Frisk knew it. She sighed and stared at the stars. He looked at the flower, considering it a moment before shifting his gaze to the stars.

“i don’t think it applies to you in this case. i mean.. those two... they practically live for anime... not just at cons. they constantly talk about it and almost nothing else... i’ve been to their house and seen all the things they have... including almost dozens of full costumes from all sorts of different shows... they literally are the definition of that phrase. and they know it... they don’t take offense to it and it’s what everyone calls them.” Frisk shook her head it was the fact of the term. 

“I took it as that we are all the same… not by how much fandom they like but because your friends are way too over sexual like. I get told by my mom all the time all sex fiend creatures like anime, that there is no real content to them. That the fact I like it speaks volumes about me.” 

“she hasn’t met many sex fiends then... i know a few of those... but they wouldn’t touch anime with a six hundred foot pole.”

“Tell that to my mom… but I am sorry … I shouldn’t have blown up on you for something I am dealing with it is not your fault.”

“no, but the point of being together is to support each other and help one another. isn’t that one of the basic points of being friends? of having a boyfriend or girlfriend? it’s... at least one of the essential points of being someone’s mate... as far as i know.” Frisk cuddled up next to him. He put an arm around her.

“How are we going to kill your friends for ruining our date?” Frisk teased admiring the stars.

“hmmm... well, they might not be shy about being kinky... but romantic stuff on the other hand... heh.. we should get them back for stealing my phone... “ Frisk slightly leaned on his chest to look into his eye lights. 

“And how do we do that?” A mischievous smile crosses her face.

“well, easy thing would be to steal their phones one at a time... wouldn’t be too hard during one of their anime marathons... they always invite me... and now that they know you, they’d want me to have you along.” 

“Are you sure you won’t get distracted by us making out during the anime?” Frisk flirted.

“that would be our cover.” He smirked. _Thick, he is cute but thick.  
_ “besides... i wouldn’t turn down a few real ones from you.” Frisk covered her mouth.

“I need a sticker saying can’t use until anime movie so that we can do this right away.”

“actually i was thinking maybe we should practice... “ She eyed him curiously.

“Practice what?”

“the kissing... that way i know just how far i can go without actually distracting you.” He smiled a little at this.

“Distracting me? No, no my dear boy, my body distracts you already.”

“is that a challenge?”

“Hell ya it is.” Frisk got up and she tussled her hair and rocked her head back and forth like she was ready for a fight.   
“What are the rules?” He considers it a moment before speaking.

“kissing only, no hand movements to any place that isn’t a general touch area ... because that would be cheating by creating a distraction in a completely different area.”

“Hands behind the backs than okay…. anyway we will know who wins or loses.”

“nah, shoulders are okay, or arms, but nowhere else. First one to be unable to answer simple questions loses. questions can be about anything that doesn’t cross lines into too personal or sexual.”

“I can handle that.” Frisk took a couple deep breaths.

“time limit to answer a question is six seconds after the question has been asked in terms of starting to answer. answer can take longer though depending on the question itself.”

“Lets do this.” Frisk was pumped. 

“before we start... who starts with the question?”

“Your game you go first.” Frisk sat back down and waited for Sans.

“alright.” He leaned towards her, lightly placing his teeth against her lips in a soft, gentle kiss. She kissed back softly. He lightly nipped at her bottom lip before asking the first question.

“what’s your favorite color?”


	17. Chapter 17

“Purple but I also like blue.” She said in no time flat but she did have a blush going. Of course the first part would be easy. Now it was her turn to ask, but she would have to break the kiss as he’d resumed it after she’d answered. Frisk lightly licked her lips before kissing his teeth and moaning a little bit as she put her tongue in his mouth for a little bit before taking it out.

“What was your favorite anime? If you ever had one?” She forgot the original question she was going to ask but it is cool.

“hmmm... i’m a little partial to Overlord. though i also enjoyed the .Hack//Sign series.”

“.hack is amazing we can watch that together…. if you want.” Frisk added the last part shyly.

“date number two then maybe.” He replied before going back to kissing her. She felt herself gasp as he kissed her again as butterflies filled her stomach. He skimmed his tongue along her lips lightly, teasing her. Her eyes fluttered shut as she allowed herself to enjoy the sensation. He pulled back though before she could react too much.

“do you have a favorite constellation?”

“Well I guess I can say I would falter on this one since I don’t know the constellations well so Milky Way?” Frisk shrugged.

“well, can’t expect you to answer with something you don’t know, so that’s not a falter. that’s just not knowing, and the milky way is our galaxy, not a group of stars.” He replied before kissing her again. She placed her hands on his shoulders trying hard not to wrap her arms around his head. Her tongue slipped into his mouth as allowed it to battle his tongue for dominance. Eventually, backing up breathing hard and asks.

“Marnie… did you enjoy doing that job writing for the newspaper?” Frisk asked breathlessly. There was no rule against using his own name so all is fair in love and war and make outs as well. He chuckled in response.

“i do enjoy the opportunity to help others if that’s what you mean.”

“Sounds goo-” He dived into the kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth, sliding across every part of the warm cavern, dancing across her own tantalizing. He was thoroughly enjoying this game of theirs. Frisk moaned against him. The sound sent delightful shivers through him, he pulled back after a moment. She was out of breath and couldn’t think.

“what anime character would you be if you just had to pick one?”

“Heh… umm the *clicks her fingers* Shippo, love that fox demon.” Frisk didn’t wait to find out if she lost as she pushed him down and began kissing him more passionately. Her tongue trying to gain dominance as she finally pulls away she realizes she has to ask a question.  
“Umm do you just want to make-out?” Frisk couldn’t think of anything else to ask. The little amount of brain cells working were focused on a totally different subject and technically her question was a simple one.

“i’d be an idiot if i said no, but i also don’t want to be accused of backing down either.”

“I will win…” Frisk said seductively her tongue licking her lips which were starting to get a little swollen. His eye lights brighten a little, he slides his tongue along the top of his teeth a bit.

“we’ll see... i always did like a good challenge.” He rolled her over, pinning her beneath him before he kissed her again, his tongue wrapping around her own. Frisk moaned louder this time as she pushed her head up to meet his teeth more. A soft purr seemed to rumble through him before he pulled back.

“why did you choose the fox demon?”

“Inu.. yasha …. was my fav… riote show but I loved the fox demon because he was funny and always had a mind of his own. Plus cute, kinda reminds me of a certain skeleton.” 

“ah.” He dipped his head for a loving kiss, changing tactics. Her mouth met his as she tried to regain control she couldn’t take much more. She was faltering now. 

“Ummm favorite color?” She murmured between kisses.

“ruby red.” He replied before giving her a feather light kiss, a stark contrast to the heated ones before as it was gentle and softer. Her brain and mind were gone. She just slipped into the kiss until he eventually breaks it. He couldn’t think of another question though, so he didn’t break the kiss for a good while. Her arms wrapped gently around his head breaking the rules but she didn’t pay attention to that. He didn’t care, skimming his fingers through her hair gently; he loved the feel of it... the texture was soft, just like the rest of her; he fit them together like a puzzle piece as he sank into the kiss. It was slow and beautiful. Gentle and magical as she just bends at his whim. Frisk’s lips matching his kisses as he let her lead, like a slow dance. He lightly brushed her lips with his tongue, as if tasting them. She shuddered under it her eyes never leaving his eye lights it was as if she was hypnotized.

“so beautiful...” He murmured between kisses.

“What…” Frisk was having a hard time keeping her voice steady as she tried to catch her breath.

“you’re beautiful.” He repeated, his gaze soft and loving.

“That is not a question but I love it just the same.” Her mouth meets his for a kiss while she smiled. A tender kiss.

“it’s not meant to be. you’re beautiful to me.”

“Looks like someone forgot the rule…. I will ask the question than… my place or yours?”

“never said questions only... mmm, probably yours. wouldn’t want to be interrupted.”

“Do you want me to keep making out with you or…?” 

“at this point, definitely or.” Frisk put her hand up towards him. 

“You have my address.”

“yeah, and i know what your living room looks like, good place to start.” He teleported them from there, landing them on the couch with her on top of him. She shifted her weight and smiling down at the nervous skeleton below.

“I wonder how long I can ride this bull for…” Frisk teased. She leaned down and placed her hands under his shirt feeling his ribs slowly. He flushed a bit at her words, but trembled beneath the touch. It was a slow torture she was going to put him through until she had an idea.

“Should we make your birthday card a reality? I can be tied up or you can be?” Frisk asked. A groan rising from him when her fingers skimmed over a particularly sensitive spot.

“So what will it be… me or you..” Frisk asks as her hand keeps playing with his chest. He shuddered.

“you ask a t-tough question.” She leaned in close to his ear canal. 

“Imagine me on all fours chained up at your mercy.” His flush deepens.... He had a pretty active imagination when it came to her.... “I am there a gag in my mouth as you have complete control. I have rope if you want to try….”

“mmm... sounds t-tempting but one shouldn’t use ordinary rope. ‘sides... i think i’ll save that for later.”

“Maybe I can rope you up instead as I tease you until you can’t take it no more. You beg me for release as i tease you.”

“lookss like my hands are tied then.” He teased. Frisk went and gently placed his hands in pony tail and above his head. 

“No touching….” This will be pure torture.

“you’re the boss.”

“Ohhh I like that whenever I talk to you during this say 'yes boss' understood.” 

“anything you say boss.” Frisk started to unbutton his shirt and lick his ribs slowly and tortuously. A groan rose from him and he shivered.

“Do you like that?” She whispered to him as her hand rubbed his chest. 

“yes boss.” He quivered. She snaked her body up to his neck and started to nibble it as her other hand started to rub his magic. A soft whimper of pleasure followed.

“Do you want me to continue?”

“y-yes boss.” A smile of satisfaction crossed her face as she started to go back to his waist and started to grind against his magic, moaning herself. He arched beneath her, pressing against her as pleasure shot through him. She was good at this..... Sweet stars.... She waved her finger. 

“I said no touchy didn’t I?” 

“yes boss, but you didn’t say no moving...” He replied with a bit of a grin.

“I suppose you have been a good little bee for a bit … Red Sans” That was new. She took off the sweater to reveal a button down shirt herself and she ripped it off sending buttons everywhere. It just left her red silk bra on for the top. His eye lights grew as he took her in, desire flaring and a purr rumbled through him. Frisk started to give him basically a lap dance as she allowed her body to extravegate each movement as she grinded against him. She took her hand and rubbed her own breasts, moaning. 

“Ooohhh Saaansss I can feel you… You want me don’t you?”

“fuck yes boss.” He shuddered, she was driving him nuts and he loved it. Frisk got off him and took off her pants slowly facing the other way exposing the red underwear. He watched her every movement lustfully. She then approached Sans and pressed her boobs near his face.

“Don’t you want to touch them?” She teased him knowing the rule is no touching. He quivered at the question.

“not just that boss...” He murmured back. She unclamped the bra inches away from his face and she moaned.

“oooohhh it feels so good… aren’t they perfect Red Sans?”

“mmm... wonder if they taste as good...” He purred, he licked his teeth. She put her breast close to his mouth just out of reach. As she scooted away to remove his pants and boxers revealing his magic.

“My, my look what we got here…” He whimpered a little; the magic fully formed at this point.


	18. Chapter 18

“Shall I give you what you desire… Sans?”

“p-please boss.” Frisk slowly inserted herself on top of his magic taking a moment to adjust herself before grinding him again. 

“Ffffuck S-Sans you are so big…” He whimpered, followed by a groan.

“f-fuck that feels w-wonderful...”

“Say it.” She said hitting his bony ass as she continued to grind the living daylights out of him. 

“S-shit boss.... you feel like heaven.”

“Damn … fucking ...ahhh straight I do.” She sped up as she can feel herself getting to her climax as she rubbed her own breast and she was just moaning. “Ssssans sans oh god Sans…” Her hands gripped the sides of the couch as she used it to help her ride him harder, pushing him deeper in her with each thrust. His groans mingled with her moans, drowning in the pleasure as he instinctively arched beneath her with each thrust, meeting her in an act of pure instinct. She eventually started, almost made a whining noises as she moaned his name as her womanhood clasped over his magic as she continued to ride him until he has his release. “Sans… fuck… finish it already.” One last deep thrust was enough, he cried out as the force of the climax slammed into him. Frisk collapsed onto his chest. “Was is good for you?” She said gently taking off the ponytail from his wrist. 

“good? that was amazing...”

“I am your only boss remember that…. “ Frisk said kissing his neck.

“the only real boss.” He replied back. She was exhausted. He wrapped his arms around her, he was more than comfortable enough to take a nap here with her; the magic already fading. She fell right to sleep curled up to him. Her warmth against him lulled him to sleep. Frisk dreamed of a bright future. Sans slept peacefully, undisturbed by any nightmares for once. Frisk woke up in the morning and gently got up and made breakfast. Frisk quickly got dressed. Okay she didn’t make breakfast she had it delivered. Two omelets, bagels and orange juice. She set the table up. Sans was still peacefully asleep as she assembled the breakfast. Frisk went up to Sans and softly rubbed his face than kissed his teeth. 

“Good morning Sans… I got us breakfast”

“sure you aren’t breakfast?” He murmured a bit teasingly. She whispered into his ear canal. 

“The best part of waking up is fucking Frisk in the-” He opened his eye sockets to look at her.

“mmm, you got me there.” Frisk went to the kitchen where there was a table for two there as she drank some of the orange juice. He stretched and yawned before dressing; he’d never had a better wake up call... or one so gentle for that matter. The breakfast was excellent.

“Sans are you coming the food will get cold.” He appeared a few seconds later.

“an eggs-ellent way to start the day.” Frisk laughed.

“Someone is in a good mood this morning.” 

“not every morning i get a wake up call from an angel.”

“You will have to introduce me to her sometime because I am just the boss.” She laughed. He chuckled.

“much preferable from the usual, lemme tell ya.”

“Your boss screws you like that too?” 

“hell no... he dumps my ass outta bed in the morning though.”

“Terrible working conditions than.”

“yeah, i used to have a pile of socks to land on... but he insisted that there’d be consequences if the floor wasn’t clean enough to eat off of.... so that didn’t last long.” Frisk stopped her teasing and took his hand.

“Hey you don’t need to worry about anyone here, it is just you and me… a pile of socks will not kill me. Unless it becomes Mt. Fuji and it avalanches on me with little lifeguards trying to save me. Don’t worry we will sock it to them.” He chuckled a little. Frisk ended her little story with a laugh.

“But seriously Sans my home is your home… comes with one crazy girlfriend though.”

“i can live with that, i think, if that’s how i get up every morning.” 

“I can’t guarantee every single morning 3/10 will be perfect like this 5/10 you will get the generic Get up Sans… come on breakfast ugh waking up in the morning sucks…. than the other 2 I will say that is when I had the worst day but even than it would be like. God damn it get up and … well actually I think at my angriest I probably just wouldn’t wake you. There you go, broken down.”

“hmm... well, 8/10 isn’t bad. still beats being tossed on my ass and told that i should get my lazy ass up if i want to eat before work.”

“Seriously your brother can be a total asshole, especially to you.” 

“he’s a workaholic.... but i’m one to talk.” Frisk rubbed his hand. He entwined their fingers.

“Sans… you work hard enough, you don’t need to justify your brother’s actions as well.”

“second nature, he’s the only family i have.” Frisk nodded.

“I am here for you.”

“i appreciate it, more than i can really say... and while my brother can be a jerk... doesn’t mean we don’t love each other. he does look out for me after all. and... in the past... he kinda was the stronger of us in some respects.” 

“In what respects are you stronger Sans?” She was enjoying their talk.

“well, i’d say in magic over all. i don’t have his stamina... but i can outmaneuver him and overpower him if we ever actually did a real fight rather than just sparring.”

“I know couple more things you are better than him…” Frisk started to say flirtatiously.

“well, that was the first thing... a couple?” She nodded and got off her chair and put her arms around the back of his neck lazily.

“You’re loyal, kind, gentle, you care what others think of you, overprotective, handsome, you got my love and he couldn’t get me to scream like you did last night.” She said the last part in his ear canal. He flushed at the last one. She kisses his cheek.

“i also don’t believe in sharin’...” His gaze a little possessive.

“How are you going to prevent that?” He lightly brushed a hand against her cheek.

“they’d have to dust me first before i let anyone else lay a hand on you like that.” She kneeled down to get into his grasp better as her face became a tomato basically.

“Ooohhh how many would you kill for me?” She flirted not really wanting him to go on a murder rampage.

“to keep you safe? many as it takes.” He touched his forehead to hers gently. Her mouth met his teeth gently kissing it. He returned it lovingly.

“I would do anything, I could to give you the same.” Frisk says, holding his hand. “Even if it means I lose everything. As long as I know you are okay I will be okay…” 

“as long as i have you, i won’t need anything else.” His soul glowed brightly beneath his rib cage and through the shirt with the love and happiness he felt. She shook her head no. 

“Your brother is there as well you need him, as he needs you, and I won’t deny that from you. I just want you to be happy.” He chuckles softly.

“we love each other because we’re family, but he stopped needing me a long time ago. at least in the terms of taking care of him and it wouldn’t be fair really to expect him to take care of me when i can do it myself.”

“Are we going to be roommates or something else?” She flirted.

“something else.” Frisk pondered what that entailed.

“What is something else?” 

“well... until you say otherwise, i’d say you’re my girlfriend.”

“What, is the otherwise breaking up with you?”

“no.” 

“What is the other option?”

“being my mate.” Frisk has to think about that for a moment. 

“Do you want me to be your mate?”

“yes.” She knew what mating entailed and it was more dangerous for monsters than humans.

“I want that too. To death do us part…” He smiled.

“even death could not keep us apart for long.”

“And you say I watch too many videos quoting the Princess Bride.” He chuckles a bit.

“yes, but that also happens to be true for monsters. a bonded pair usually passes together.”

“Humans have something similar it is called the broken heart syndrome where if their soulmate or the love of their life dies it causes unknown side effects usually killing them within a week of their partner.”

“sounds like real torture to me, most monsters don’t last more than an hour at best... unless something happened before hand for them to be at such great odds.”

“I still want to do this…” Frisk says straddling Sans.

“as do i.” He shifted a little, his soul emerged from him, it looked like a pearl due to its coloring, though it seemed to have a hint of other colors across its surface.


	19. Chapter 19

“It is so beautiful Sans… it is just simply awesome…. and you.” He flushed a little, his magic gently coaxing out her soul.

“Hello little soul. How you been? You don’t say. Well I tell him in a moment.” Sans couldn’t help but laugh a bit.  
“My soul says it belongs to you. I don’t get it I thought we were past the teenage rebellion stages.

“yes, well... i seem to have the same problem.”

“Your soul talks to you? I was pretending, you might need mental health.” Frisk jokes laughing.

“heh... you really are the light of my life.” He replied sincerely.

“I really try to be…” Her gaze met his and just let it stay there. He nudged his soul towards hers.

“be gentle, he’s a little shy.” He joked.

“How can something so handsome be so shy?” She admires this skeleton and his soul. Frisk gently kissed the soul. He shuddered from the feel of her lips against it. Frisk smiled at Sans, a wicked evil smile as her tongue went around the soul licking it all up. His grip on her tightened in surprise even as he groaned. 

“s-sweet heavens... “ 

“You might get a Frisk for breakfast after all…” She said before nibbling the edge of the soul. A cry of pure pleasure left him and he quivered, his rib cage heaving a little as if he needed the air. Frisk grabbed her soul, looked at it and made them touch. It hit her like a pile of bricks as the two souls seemed to co-mingle as she experiences wave after wave of pleasure. He nipped at the base of her neck even as their two souls briefly seemed to combine into one... their experiences, their lives... everything they ever remembered was transferred between them... from the moment they first had a conscious memory right up to the present moment.

“Woah…” The souls separated after a moment, each having a part of the other swirling inside them now.

“You have a little bit of my soul in your soul.”

“yup... that’s part of the soulbond.”

“That was intense…. I mean wow….”

“now you know why we take being mates so seriously.” She nodded. “no one will ever doubt who you belong to... or who i belong to.”

“Oooohhhh I like that… who do I belong to….” Frisk whispered into his ear canal.

“you’re mine now.” He replied with a possessive, satisfied purr.

“Say it louder I want the whole building to know I belong to you and you alone … nobody can take your place.” 

“that can be arranged.” He growled a little, trailing nips along her neck. 

“Aaaaahhhh…” Frisk moaned against his nips. ”Sans take me I am yours…” His hands slipped beneath her shirt, roaming along her skin to her breasts as he nipped at her neck. She began moaning against him as she closed her eyes as his hand kept teasing her breasts. He discarded the material, sliding his tongue along the exposed skin and down along one breast. Purring at the taste.

“Isn’t it as great as you imagined it to be?”

“better.” He murmured, his tongue brushing over her nipple as he enjoyed the taste of her. Frisk moaned. 

“God Sans it feels so good.” He shifted to lavish the other with the same attention, loving the taste and the sounds she made. She founded her self arching towards him as her body wanted him more and more. One hand skimmed down her back to cup her bottom, gently squeezing even as he continued to tease her breast. Two can play this game. Her hand slipping down his pants, Frisk’s hand played with his member; sliding up and down as she moans his name. “Sans I can’t wait for you.”

“F-frisk... f-fuck that feels so good.”

“It is so big…. should I put it inside of me?” He shuddered, shifting to slip the rest of their clothes off before sitting her back into his lap, his hands cupping her bottom gently.

“Please Sans don’t make me beg….”

“maybe i will make you, but not today.” He purred, shifting so that he slid into her.

“Oh god Sans sans…” He entered her and began to make her shudder as the waves of pleasure crashed around her. There could be a hurricane and she wouldn’t care right now. 

“F..f.. Uck me harder Sans…” He gripped her hips, slamming her onto him, even as he thrusted up into her, angling to find a spot that really would make her scream... 

“Oh fuck fuck fuck Sans SANNNNSSSS.” Pleasure was hitting her so hard as he found her g spot and was not going to let her off that easily as he pounded it ruthlessly until she was a moaning mess. He shuddered with the pleasure of hearing her scream his name; he loved it, and it only egged him on all the more as he drove them both to the brink, nipping at her neck as he did.

“mine... all mine.” He growled possessively as he felt himself nearing the edge.

“Yes..fuck yes…. Sans... I am yours… only yours… fffuuuckkk.” Her womanhood clasped over as she climaxed. He thrust into her hard one last time before he fell over the edge himself; releasing hard and fast. 

“That was amazing… god … the way we keep at it by the end it the week one of will end up pregnant.” He chuckled a little, nuzzling against her neck.

“doesn’t work like that with skeletons.”

“I thought what I read about soulbonding that there is a chance?”

“there is, but that’s mostly with organic monsters. with skeletons, we have to connect souls at the same time or else it doesn’t work.” Frisk kissed his teeth.

“Look at you all smart and what nots. I didn’t think words like 'organic' exist in your vocab.” She gently strums her fingers against his chest. 

“funny.”

“I think I am… for the most part…” Sticking her tongue out at the skeleton playfully. He chuckles and retaliates by sticking out his tongue to touch hers. The tips touching it sent shivers down her spine as her tongue recoils as she gets up and goes to get dressed again but not before really allowing herself to sway as she walks just to taunt him a little bit. He watches her as if hypnotized. Frisk than goes and flips him off and sticks her tongue at him as she closes the door, getting dressed for the second time. He just laughs in response. Damn did he love that woman. Frisk comes out in a few minutes wearing a long sweater and a sweatpants. 

“Now we need to figure out living arrangements.” 

“could just get a new place.”

“Where will we move to?” Frisk inquired as she puts her legs under his body on the couch.

“hmmm... good question, plenty of places around the city... or outside it if you prefer.”

“I guess I never considered moving but than again I didn’t think I would be screwing a skeleton either so… you live and learn.” She shrugs.

“over a year ago i’d have thought you nuts if you’d have told me i’d be able to bed me an angel every evening.” Frisk kisses his teeth and backs away.

“Tell me a place and we can go anywhere.” 

“hmmm, haven’t given it too much thought... but if i had my choice... i’d want a place where i can make you scream and no one will hear it but me.” He smirked a little.

“Wow… so the north pole…. I am thinking more like Mt. Ebott City. That seemed like a nice city and you know the place. He chuckled.

“maybe a place near the base... that should be far enough away.”

“Okay well I don’t have anything really so it shouldn’t take me very long to pack. Should we go and see if we can find a place?” She offered her hand.

“sure.” He smiled as he took hers and they appeared shortly at the area. Frisk didn’t let go of Sans hand as they looked at buildings. “ I tell you what pick a building as long as there is a place to take a shower and sleep I am good oh and decent wifi.” Frisk glanced around enjoying the scenery. 

“wifi won’t be a problem sweetheart.” 

“Come on… “ Frisk bit her under lip she was excited to start a new life with him. He led her about the town, pointing out a few houses he knew were empty. Frisk would be happy with any of them but he was determined to find the best house for them.

“Sans what was wrong with the last house?” She looked at it like it seemed normal.

“you don't wanna know what it smelled like sweetheart.” Frisk looked at him weird but shrugged.

  
“How many houses left? My feet are starting to hurt.” 

“a few, but this one looks good.” _He said that about 10 other houses and yet here we are let’s see what is wrong with this one._ She nodded and followed him. It was a modern house and inside was new furniture and 4 rooms with a wrapped around porch and a huge kitchen to boot. It was pretty spectacular but wasn’t it big for the two of them.

“This is pretty amazing Sans. What do you think?” 

“i think it’s the one. plenty of room too for... the future.” She blushed with that comment.

“Well we can’t afford this, at least I can’t afford this…. I mean now I don’t even have a job because if we live here there will be no way I can commute to work.” 

“i can. not a problem.” Frisk looked at him like that he was full of it.

“No way….” 

“my past might not be pretty... but it paid damn well.” 

“How much are you saying we can pay down on the house?” Frisk was curious.


	20. Chapter 20

“probably just straight up buy it.” Her eyes became huge. _How rich is he?_

“let’s get a look inside first though before we settle.” She just nodded and let him guide her in. It was a four bedroom, two bath with a fireplace and a kitchen with more than enough cooking space and even had an island counter and oven.

“Wow… this place is wow... “ Frisk looked around the living room imaging in the future of maybe having kids and watching them grow up there. She eyed the floor as she imagined a little skeleton toddler there. She kneeled down and her imaginary toddler smiled and then toddled over to her. 

“g for your thoughts sweetheart?”

“Hmm…” She said looking at the imaginary kid before it disappeared. “It was the possible future baby bones.” A light flush spread across his features. She got up from the floor and she resumed looking around the house not paying attention to his blush and went upstairs. He just followed her like a puppy. Each room was pretty much ready for move in except for the essential bed for each room. 

“Sans… I think I am in love with this house…. I need to stop being your mate to be its mate.” He laughed a little.

“this is the one then.” Frisk kissed his cheek. She can see a future here as she places her hand on her stomach and thinks about things. He pulled out his phone and dialed the number of the owner.

Frisk figured she can do something similar and called up Mettaton for house decorations and essentials. He asked her to take photos of each room and send it to him and that he would get it all decorated for them. She trusted the robot quite a bit so she was excited to see what he comes up with. Frisk left Sans alone with the owner as she went around the house sending pictures right along to Mettaton. 

Determined1: What do you think Mettaton? 

Robo: Very nice darling.

Determined1: Do you think you can find furniture and decorations for all of these rooms than?

Robo: Of course!

Determined1: You are the best and I will pay you back of course.

Robo: Let me babysit the kids and you have a deal.

Determined1: Sure the moment I have one you can babysit it

Robo: I should have it all done by tomorrow then.

Determined1: O_O… wow you are fast….

Robo: I am the best darling.

Determined1: I will never doubt you again… I bow to your greatness *bows*

“Hey Sans how goes the buying of the house?” Frisk calls up to Sans. He snapped the phone shut.

“the owner will be over with the paperwork in a half hour.” Frisk ran up the stairs and into his arms hugging him.

“Mettaton already ordered the furniture for us.“

“good to know.”

“In exchange….” Frisk blushed and decided to keep her mouth shut. “Hey why don’t you take me home and I will start packing tomorrow you can start taking the stuff here okay?” 

“sure.” Though his expression clearly said he was curious about what she hadn’t said. She put her hand out ignoring his expression. If he doesn’t ask I am not going to answer she thought. He decided to leave it alone, for now. Sans took her hand in another moment they were back at the house and in another instant he was gone again. She shrugged and went to packing up everything that she has ever known. It wasn’t much she didn’t have a lot to begin with. Frisk wondered how Sans was doing with the realtors and if one of two scenarios was happening there. A: everything works great. B: Sans is chewing their ass out for some odd reason. 

Sans had no problem and signed his name to the new deed. It was now his property. He tucked the deed away in his phone for safekeeping before teleporting to her living room.

“heya sweetheart.” Frisk came around the corner and smiled.

“Well hello there…. How did it go? Wait wait … I did this wrong hang on….” Frisk backed up and like she rewinded herself and came out the door again.

“Hello Mr. Gaster… back from a hard days work I see.” She comes over and allowed her hand to smooth over his skull. “How was it?” She pecked his cheek. He chuckled.

“nice, but the formality isn’t needed sweetheart.” He pulled out his phone and summoned the deed. “now just need you to sign.”

“Really? But I didn’t buy it. You did, it is all yours.” 

“yeah, but as my mate i want to share everything with you.” He purrs a little.

“Well the awkward moment when he finds out he will never know the pain of periods…” She kidded with him grabbing a pen and signs the paper. He blinked before laughing.

“okay... how about everything then that’s physically possible?”

“I can deal with that.” She said with a smile. It took awhile but in less than 48 hours Sans got everything to the new place. Frisk insisted on finishing her last days at work at Target. 

“Thanks guys I will miss you all.” She had a weird feeling in her gut it started about a hour ago but has been pestering her. It made her feel a weird feeling. She just set it aside it was probably nothing. Everything had gone smoothly really. Frisk came in to the house and talked to Mettaton for a moment thanking him for everything. 

“It was my pleasure darling! I’m glad I got to see you again.”

“Thanks for coming to see my old apartment off before Sans takes me to the new house. I will miss this place.”

“Of course.”

“Thank you again.” She hugged the robot wondering what was taking her mate so long.

“Hey Met I have a question.”

“Sure.” 

“My soul has been acting weird for the last hour or two and my gut feels weird is there like any sexual diseases that skeletons have that I need to keep an eye out for?” 

“No, nothing like that darling the only thing that would be would.... “ He trailed off.

“What? Should I be afraid…”

“Oh my... well the possibility is usually low honestly, especially hybrids.. But... it could very well be that you just have a tiny soul growing in you.”

“Ha ha.. Very funny we had sex and that soul bound thing and now you are saying he knocked me up.”

“I’m saying it IS possible... the chance is low from a regular soulbond unless you messed around before hand... in which case yes... it is quite possible.”

“Ahh.. shit….well I might keep my promise sooner than I thought…” Frisk pondered out loud.

“It’s wonderful news darling! There hasn’t been a hybrid in.... many centuries.”

“We don’t know for sure and I have to talk to Sans and let’s keep this between us for now okay.” Frisk could feel herself panic. 

“Alright, but if I’m right... you won’t be able to hide it for long.” Frisk nods nervously as she goes into the bathroom seeing if there was anyway to see but to have no luck in such things.

Determined1: Hey Sans ready to pick me up…. 

Sans appeared a few seconds later, smiling. Frisk smiled nervously and didn't mention anything. 

“yup.”

“It was good talking to you darling. See you later!” 

“Yep see you later thanks for everything.” She looked down at the ground nervously. 

“Of course.” 

“nervous about the new place?” _Thank god we just got a new place I can at least hide my nervousness with that._ Frisk thought.

“Yes it is nerve wracking.” She put her hand out to him to take. He took her hand and teleported them to the front door. She smiled this was like one of those big reveals.

“Thank for letting me finish off my job properly. I know it doesn’t really matter but I wanted to end it well.” 

“it mattered to you, that’s all that matters to me.” Frisk kissed his cheek.

“After you Sans…. You can give me the tour. I will be the tourist who won’t turn off her phone and constantly asking questions every five seconds.” She took her phone out to pretend to take photos and the whole 9 yards. He laughed and went from room to room. Frisk look at her phone periodically typing questions like “How do you know if you are pregnant?” “Gas or baby?” and more. The rooms were lovely and every time he glances back she always put her phone away it was like red light, green light at this point. 

“Wow the house looks amazing Sans.” She said putting away the phone away for the 30th time it seems. 

“you really did do the whole shtick. i’m impressed.”

“Well a great actress has to play the part to a ‘t’ you know.” She smiled nervously as she tried to get herself enthralled into the conversation. Her eyes glancing at her pocket ever so often like it actually held the answers to her questions. 

“point, anyway, what should we have for lunch? i picked up some stuff, including chicken, baby back ribs, baby carrots for a side, those little hot dogs...” He trailed off in thought.


	21. Chapter 21

“Oooh did you get mustard. God I hope you did with the mini hot dogs.” 

“of course, spicy and honey. that does sound good, mini hot dogs it is.”

“Spicy and honey that is what I am craving for.”

“hmmm, alright.” He set to work cooking the meal. “got some chocolate ice cream sandwiches too.” For some reason that didn’t seem that appetizing to her. It still didn’t stop her from eating one though.

“Thanks babe.” She munches on it as she went on the couch and continues her research on monster babies. There isn’t much info on the net. She became frustrated and just laid there wondering what to do. Hadn’t Sans mentioned that Alphys was a doctor? Maybe she can do a test or something.

Determined1: Hey Alphys I got your number from Jess 

Al: H-hey... F-Frisk right?

Determined1: What is wrong is your cell broken?

Al: N-no... I’m a nervous t-typer.

Determined1: oh ok anyway…. Ummm no it is me, David, Jess’s boyfriend I just have a couple of quick questions that only a monster doctor would know.

Al: O-oh. Okay. S-sure.

_Thank god she bought that. Less people know the less likelihood a rumor will spread about something I am not sure of._

Determined1: After a soulbound… what are the odds of getting pregnant? Just curious…

Frisk imagines her friend saying this and giggled to herself. Although, if Jess was there he would probably ask on behalf of her.

Al: P-pretty low for a n-normal soulbond. Though if t-there is some... f-f-f-foreplay in the beginning then the ch-chance is a-about one in three.

Frisk blushed. _Great. Just great…._

Determined1: Is there a way to check and make sure that if the person is pregnant or not. Just curious...

Al: O-of course! Just have to b-bring out the soul. If one is pregnant there w-will be a tiny soul n-near the parent soul.

Determined1: No home pregnancy tests huh?

Al: Don’t need s-such things.

_Shit shit shit… now I have to ask Sans._

Determined1: That is cool you know that is very neat…. 

Al: T-thanks... d-did you know humans have magic t-too? They c-can summon their o-own souls if they know it can be d-done.

_Okay… try to ask but don’t seem desperate._

Determined1: How does one do that? It would be cool to see my boyfriends soul or my own.

Al: Just by c-concentrating on it. Thinking about it h-hovering before you... t-think about a heart s-shape. That should d-do it.

Determined1: Thanks for the advice ttyl 

Al: L-later!

Frisk closes the app and glances towards the kitchen, he seemed busy with cooking. 

“Hey I will be right back I am going to go to the bathroom.” _Why am I announcing that? No normal person does that. Just get to the bedroom and lock the door dingbat._

“okay.” Frisk walks past the bathroom to the master bedroom and locking the door. She climbed on the bed and concentrated on her soul using her right hand as her soul came into her hand. Nothing so far and bam there it was, a little soul next to her soul. It was so small it couldn’t have been bigger than a quarter. She was in awe of this soul. 

_Crap now I need to tell Sans… I wonder how he will take it?_

Frisk gently put the soul back and left the bedroom as she went to the kitchen. 

“Supper ready?” Frisk can tell him after supper right? It doesn’t have to be this exact moment.

“yup!” He called back. She set up the dining table. Frisk pondered what kind of mom she would be like as she stared at some of the blank spots where eventually others will sit. Frisk sat at the table feeling more nervous than ever. 

He set a plate in front of her and then got his own. He’d mixed the mustards so that the hot dogs dripped with it. Nothing looked so good in her life. She began eating it and enjoying each bite. Even after she finishes eating the mini dogs she found herself scooping the mustard with her fingers and licking it off.

“what do you think?” He asked, having polished off his own part. “there’s more if you want it.” She nodded and offered her plate which was pretty cleaned up. He chuckled, rather amused she enjoyed it that much, he came back to the table with two full plates, setting one in front of her. The moment it set in front of her it was disappearing faster than she could imagine someone could eat it. This time she literally took the plate and licked off the mustard letting some of it slime on her face. Than slowly taking her finger cleaned it off licking her fingers clean.

“guess you like it.” He chuckled. She stopped, embarrassed by her actions and set the plate down.

“Yeah it is really good… thanks Sans.” The blush on her face grew as she tried to conjure some courage up and decided instead to go to the living room to sit on the couch. I am such a coward… okay we can do this. Hey Sans remember you said the odds were totally against you knocking me up. Guess what! We beat the odds. We need to get a lottery ticket. She just sank into the couch and let herself drown in her thoughts. He joined her on the couch, something was up; he was sure. Frisk glances at him as she put her feet on top of his lap as she stayed laying there on the couch. 

“Thanks for supper Red…” 

“anytime.” After a moment of silence though he went on. “you feeling okay?” It was odd she’d use his nickname all of the sudden. Frisk put on a brave face.

“I am fine… nerves and everything up to this.” Frisk should just tell him but a part was still nervous. She glances down at her stomach for half a beat than up to him.

“is something up? i’ve never seen you like this, and i can’t just believe it’s the house.” Frisk shifted to a sitting position. She stared at the floor as she felt her heart was in her throat. 

“Well… I am a nervous person… that is it… I am just stupid nervous person… always have been.” 

“hey, it’s not stupid okay? i’m here for you.” He put his arms around her gently. 

“Oh fuck….” Frisk said knowing that she couldn’t keep this up any longer as he is being so nice to her. He blinked, looking at her. Was it really that bad? She closed her eyes trying to think of happy thoughts before saying this.

“I am pregnant… with your baby.” Her eyes sealed shut like if she opens them that he will be gone forever.

“... you’re...” It came out rather softly. Her one eye opened and looked at him while the other stayed shut. He was looking at her in surprised awe. Both eyes opened and she blushed.

“Yeah… I checked my soul earlier and there it was another soul.”

“... c.. can i?” He seemed almost at a loss of how to ask.

“Sure just be careful I don’t know very much about pregnancies… it is the size of a quarter.” His magic gently washed over her, coaxing out her soul; the tiny soul hugging against her own. Frisk smiled at the little soul.

“I guess congratulations are in order future dad.” Frisk wasn’t sure if he wanted a kid this soon or not. He flushed a little, staring at the soul in loving awe. 

“What did you say the odds of knocking me up were?” Frisk said sarcastically.

“n-not high but.... i d-didn’t really think... it’s... beautiful.“ Her eyes met his eye lights. She felt a little better that he kind of wanted a kid now. He let her soul return to her.

“Well it is yours, I expect you to feed and water it and take it out for walks.” She joked she was still nervous. He blinked before chuckling softly, drawing her against him.

“sweetheart.... this is... the best thing you could have given me.”

“Are you sure? Because I know a great deal on tvs… I am sorry I am just not use to the idea of being a mom yet…”

“yeah... i understand, it’s... amazing really.”

“It is…. I didn’t believe it when Mettaton told me I was possibly pregnant than I pretended to be Jesse’s boyfriend and chatted with Alphys plus looking up info on pregnancies online during the tour.”

“all because you were nervous about it?”

“I didn’t want to say I was pregnant right away because of two reasons. The first is if I said I was pregnant and I wasn’t it would hurt your feelings and well I didn’t want to do that. The second is the moment I did find out I was pregnant I didn’t know if you wanted one right away. We just mated.”

“well, i admit i didn’t plan for one, but that doesn’t mean i don’t want it.”

“I swear like a sailor and am weird. I don’t know if I will be a good mom as well. I can’t cook too… God…” Her hands went through her hair as she began to stress. 

“don’t buy into the stereotype that all moms have to cook and clean. you don’t need to do that to be a good mother. i should know... my mom couldn’t cook.” Frisk looked at Sans. He came out nice but he gets bullied quite often into things.

“truth is... all the talent of cooking and that clean freakness my brother has... it comes from dad, not our mom. only thing mom gave us was love and caring, but she wasn’t seen as a terrible mom because of it. i just wish she coulda been around to meet you.” _That is all I want to give but will that be enough?_ Frisk smiled and kissed his forehead.  
“i think she’d have loved ya.”


	22. Chapter 22

“I hope so, my mom is all I have left; my dad passed away a couple years back so I won’t compare the pain of losing a love one but I know what it is like to have it gone.” He nods.

“much as i hate to say it, i was too busy rasin’ paps to really have much time ta mourn pop. we lost him about a year after mom.” Frisk took his hand and silently took him to the bedroom. It is something she usually does alone but she knew it was important to show Sans her way of coping with the loss. She kneeled at the edge of the bed and invited him to join her. He wasn’t sure what she was doing, but he joined her as she beckoned him to.

“Hey dad… it has been awhile… I know you are watching me up there. I got some great news I am pregnant. This skeleton guy next to me is my mate and I am so happy to start my life with him. I wish you could be with us so I can…. hug you one last time ….I miss you… I love you….” A few tears escape her face as she turns to Sans. He flushed a little from listening.

“There is no time limit on when you should stop mourning your loved ones I talk to my dad all the time… I like to believe he is listening. If he isn’t… I know he is there… but I wanted you to know you can still mourn for them…. it is never to late.” He nodded a little, understanding. Frisk got up leaving him some privacy. She knew that this can be more intimate than even having sex. He took her hand though before she could step away. She looked down at the skeleton and kneeled beside him. If he needed a hug or any support she was there. He seemed to be collecting his thoughts for a moment.

“i just wish you could have been here to meet her. she gave me back the spark of life that I’ve not had since i was... well... a kid. you’d know that better than anyone. heh... now i guess it’s my turn to have one of my own. i didn’t plan for it, but ... mom, you always said that life was full of unexplained miracles that make us smile, things we don’t ask for but that we think about. i think this is one of those times and i couldn’t be happier. from the moment we met in that random chat room, she’s been making every day easier for me. at least, easier to go on living when even the shadows were there to swallow me up. you’d know about the shadows dad, you were kinda there for a while. i want you to know i don’t blame you for being that way, it just wasn’t the same without mom. i know you did your best... just like Paps does his best now and i will do mine.” Frisk found herself crying as she pulls him for a hug. Her whole being wanted him to feel some sort of peace from this. He hugged her tight, burying his head against her, he did feel better... How could she do that? He swore she must really be an angel to be able to so completely change his life.

“I know that was hard to do… my therapist taught me that… it seemed stupid at first but I been doing it more and more and now I feel like he is still with me… in someway.”

“stupid or not... it helps. thank you.”

“I am glad it helped you. I never had someone listen into my prayers before so lucky you I guess.”

“i’m definitely lucky... because someone had to be watchin’ out for me to have had me meet you that night in the chat.” She’d still been crying a little bit and she rolled her eyes a bit.

“That is sooo cheesy, Chuckie Cheese says so.” 

“but i mean it.” Frisk kisses his teeth; he returned the kiss. She wiped away her tears.

“I know and I thank God everyday for that meeting.”

“guess i should too. i’d be lost without you.” Frisk got up on her feet and gave him a hand up.

“As much as I want to say we are tied by a red string of fate… I think if a better girl came by at the right moment you would have been gone. I just lucked out.”

“better? no, there couldn’t have been better... you’ve been everything i’ve ever needed right from the start... even listening to me rant that night about how terrible life was... when no one else would. when everyone just brushed me off as some punk kid.. you listened.”

“Well the same can be said about you. Nights when I got shitfaced and I would let you know what bar I was at you call the bar to make sure a cab was there.”

“yeah... and i would drink too some of those times. because it helped me feel like you were close when on some of those nights... i needed it.”

“I would listen to you talk. I didn’t care if you were a monster, human, man or woman; to me you were my friend named Punisher and I treasured most of those times. Except the time when your friend hacked your phone.”

“me too... a lot of nothing really... meant something... yeah that was a douche move.” She nuzzled his face if he had a nose it would be an Eskimo kiss. He smiled.

“I got to meet and I guess in a weird way marry my best friend so maybe it is a little fate but I don’t care cause you are here with me right now.”

“i don’t care what it is... i’m just glad it happened.”

“I can’t believe I am pregnant still… mom doesn’t even know I got a mate nor a boyfriend or moved out… I will leave that to you.” Frisk teased.

“guess i’ll have to man up then... as they say.” He winked.

“I can’t wait to hear that conversation. You did WHAT… “

“sure... right after i tell Paps i’m moving out with my new mate who’s carryin’ my baby.” 

“You know what that sounds sexy as fuck when you say that.” 

“yeah?” She nodded agreeing that it seemed to make her feel something.

“choices, choices... a phone call... or snuggling....”

“Say the line one more time please…” Frisk begged. 

“i’ll just tell Paps i’m moving out with my new mate who’s carryin’ my baby.” Frisk grabbed him and pulled him into a deep kiss. He didn’t put up any sort of a fight, sinking into the kiss; his arms wrapping around her.

“God you are so sexy when you think of me and your baby…”

“my baby is havin’ a baby.” He teased. Frisk broke the hug. 

“That is weird… “ 

“i’ll keep that in mind... definitely weird outta context.”

“How about this…” She went to his ear canal. “I can imagine your strong arms holding our child’s hand as they go anywhere. It is such a privilege knowing that I am the one to give you such a thing. To make you that happy, to hold your child.” She backed up and wondered what he thought. He took one hand and brought it to his teeth.

“i’m the one privileged... that you would be so willing to give me such a precious treasure... both yourself and a little one.”

“You know I now have a problem …”

“what’s that?”

“I am going to be so pale because there is no way I will be leaving the bed anytime soon with you.” She flirted.

“i can live with that... you can tan afterwards.” 

“We need to work on flirting with you.” She pats his head as she crawls into bed. 

“it wasn’t that bad was it?” He asked as he followed her.

“I give it a 4/10 but I like you do I will give it a 5/10” 

“so generous of you.” He teased, wrapping his arms around her again.

“You know it... Hey Sans I have a question for you?”

“mkay.”

“How do we get back at the two anime nerds?”

“hmm, well aside from that plan to crash one of their parties... it’s going to be tough.”

“Well if they are obsessed with our pairing… how about we surprise them and have a baby shower. They come and I will demand to keep the phones and everything in the kitchen for a game that is when you will strike.”

“hmmm, not sure what to do though. they’re not easily embarrassed.”

“Are they mated? We can text as one claiming to have huge news. Pretend that one is pregnant that should put a blush of them. We can feed the symptoms of the pregnancy and let them guess it.”

“not that i know of.”

“Okay how we just make their phones disappear for awhile and claim that the other one had it.” 

“nah, not good enough and it wouldn’t last long.”

“What are you thinking than?”

“not sure yet. like i said, they’re hard to embarrass.” He hummed as he tried to think of something.

“We can pit them against each other competing who gets to be the godmother. We will find the most embarrassing tasks we don’t want to do and make them do it for the honor of being our baby’s godmother. How about that?” He snickered.

“now that is a wonderful idea babe.” She shrugged her shoulders as she smirks.

“All we have to do is come up with the most embarrassing things but first I am exhausted and hungry for mustard at the same time. Is that weird?”

“ah, ‘s not weird considerin’ you’re carryin my kid. i’ll be back in a moment.” He released her and teleported, a few seconds ticked by before he was back again with a bottle of mustard. She took the bottle and sipped and cuddled into him. He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her again.

“Maybe we should name the baby Red since you go by Sans now?” She looked up at Sans wondering his opinion on names. Although it was really early for names. 


	23. Chapter 23

“that’d be a nice name to pass down, i think.” She took the bottle and offered to him if he wanted a sip. He took a sip before handing it back; he wouldn’t trade this moment for anything in the world. She drank a huge portion and set the bottle on the nightstand before settling in for bed. Frisk felt truly happy. Sure her mom was most likely flip a lid finding out what happened but hey shit happens. 

“um by the way... have you even told your mom about... us?”

“Hehe…. well …. no… I am going to tell her but she has no idea about all of this. This is kind of a whirlwind romance. Don’t worry she will come around. I imagine when I tell her about you.” Eventually. Frisk could feel the sins crawling on her back as she felt so guilty over never mentioning him to her. Not even the “Pun”usher ever came up in conversations for the reason her mom was paranoid about talking to strangers online. She could imagine the conversation would end with “I am personally going to destroy all your electronics.” Although if that did happen she wouldn’t be in this circumstance either. Frisk glanced up at Sans and smiled thinking to herself she is so glad that she never told her mom about them.

“i guess i’m sorta in the same boat then. never told my brother about you.” He could almost hear the lectures now... About talking to strange humans, taking them places randomly and then of course there was the whole thing about getting to know those around him... even though his brother had said he needed to make friends... he just couldn’t win that one.

“Well I just have my mom in life since dad left town for a “job”. I didn’t even mention your chats to her. My mom would have killed me seeing I was talking to a stranger online the way we did. I would never would have met my soulmate otherwise and have our little Red.” Frisk placed a hand on her stomach as a soft smile crosses her face. He smiled a little.

“my bro is kinda the same way and yet he is always telling me too that i need to make friends... so, kinda didn’t tell him anything about you myself. he just thought i was always working on the column.”

“I love your advice though… You did answer couple of my questions and was one of the reasons I stayed determined to keep inviting you out to those conventions you hate so much...” Frisk smiled at him. He laughed a little.

“honestly, i don’t mind the conventions, it’s the crowds i hate. reminds me too much of my past job.” She looked up at him and had a surprised look on her face.

“I feel if I ask this I will be crossing a line but… How does it remind you of your last job? You mean being a Judge right? I don’t quite remember seeing any kind of judging at any of these except for the contests.” Frisk added kiddingly. He shook his head a little at that.

“it’s the crowds... being the Judge meant being in New Home and it was constantly crowded... the Judgement Hall was a constant flow of monsters for the longest of times until i gained a... reputation. i had to judge all sorts of things, from petty thief to even dusting cases. once i had a reputation set though and my bro became the captain of the royal guard.... things quieted down. that reputation has kept most folks in my town and the surrounding areas in line. most of what you hear from others is just stories... well, 'cept one. also Paps don’t know about that job cuz i’m not supposed to tell anyone.”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I know the whole Judge thing bothers you still and I don’t blame you. You didn’t have a choice and with your brother hounding you all the time as well it doesn’t help. Me and little Red are here for you…” She rubbed her stomach gently and looked up at him. “This is our future… our past doesn’t control us anymore and well this little one will only see his daddy as the monster I fell in love with not some Judge to be feared but a monster who is patient and kind.” Frisk said with a slight blush that crossed her face. 

“well... thing is, this might happen again. i can’t be sure about the story that’s going around, but there’s this flower that ain’t monster, but it ain't human... it’s completely souless and... well. he ain’t pleasant ta be around lemme tell ya. what happened was he was buggin’ me one day, came over to pick me apart because when we were down there... apparently that was his form of entertainment... plus he had the power to ... do things. i lost count how many times i dusted that fucker.... over one thing or another. he just doesn’t stay dead. and that was the start of my reputation i believe.... cuz one time i blasted him point blank range before he said more than a hello.... i didn’t wanna deal with him that day and... well... someone saw it. i don’t know how they remembered it... but it spread like wildfire that i charred an innocent flower.”

“A flower caused you so much grief?” This scared Frisk a little bit. Was his anger issue that severe?

“like i said... he’s not just any flower... travels through the soil... has vines... seems like the most innocent thing in the world when you first met him... but he’s just pretending to be nice and when you let your guard down.... he strikes. he nearly killed the kid that freed us.” She wanted to believe him but she seen his anger in play before and it is swift to the point. Her face turned to a slight frown trying to think to contemplate everything.

“i know it isn’t easy to believe... but it’s the truth.”

“What do you mean it might happen again? You mean you lashing out?” 

“no i mean he might come back. some time has passed since i last saw him... but make no mistake, he’s still alive.” 

“I believe you Sans.” 

“if you ever see a flower that says his name is Flowey... run.”

“He is that bad?” 

“yes.”  
  


“If he has all this vine stuff and powers how can I protect little Red….” Frisk said full of fear as she rubbed her stomach trying to comfort herself. 

“well for now he probably is unaware you or our kid exist. i’d like to keep it that way, but chances are he’ll find out some how. your best bet is to play dumb and make an excuse to not stick around to talk to him for long. he likes to talk, but as long as he doesn’t know you know about him and his capabilities... the safer you’re likely to be.”

“What about you? Will he attack you? I don’t want to lose you…” 

“he might. he likes to hear himself talk though. so he might not... at least not initially. and he’s pretty clever... he might not come after me until he finds out about you... might attempt some form of blackmail after that.”

“Whatever happens you don’t do the blackmail. I mean it. It will be suicidal if that is the case if he is what you claim he is.” 

“more like homicidal... because he’s only after one thing.”

“What is that?” 

“souls. human souls.”

“He wouldn’t let me live then... I see…”

“probably not... at least, not to the end after he had six... it takes seven to make a monster a god-like creature... and it isn’t a pretty thing from what i heard... i was... more or less, there when that actually happened originally. i got the story outta the kid a couple months after we were on the surface... before they disappeared into the capital. ain’t seen ‘em since. well, not one on one anyway.”

“I know this sounds sickening but why didn’t he get the 7th one yet. Did he know that you were talking to a human? That he wants to make it personal by taking out the only thing that makes you happy? Wow… “ 

“it isn’t that he didn’t try.... lemme tell ya what the kid told me.... about what happened.”

“Okay.”

“according to them... and legend, it takes several monster souls to equal the power of one human soul... before the barrier broke i, my brother, undyne, alphys, mettaton and toriel had gathered in the throne room to stop the king from killing the kid in a fight... because we all knew he wasn’t ever going to give the kid a chance to use their mercy. he was just going to kill ‘em over and over and over again until they finally lost all their will to live and he would be able to use their soul along with the other six he had.”

“Who is this kid? Are they safe?” 

“they are, but i never got a name honestly. the kid is mute. anyway, we were there, while we were busy keeping the king from destroying the kid, that weed pulled a fast one. stole the six human souls and ensnared us all in this vine before we knew what was going on.... i had a hard time just keeping my HP from hitting zero from the initial surprise attack... it was takin’ everything i had just to keep from being dusted.”

“I... oh god…” She nuzzled into him feeling her fear take over. 

“i did manage it of course. and we had to protect the kid who was there too. we couldn’t just let that thing dust the kid just because we were ensnared. the last thing i remember was then everything going dark.... the rest of this is from what the kid told me. apparently with the power of the six souls the flower had managed to absorb all of us... something that wasn’t ever heard of before. normally monsters can’t absorb the souls of other monsters... but this flower did just that... every single one of us from the underground... every soul of every monster that was alive was sucked up and the flower’s true form was revealed. apparently alphys had injected a flower with determination... and that flower, the one that became Flowey, had on it the dust of our deceased prince. so... when it absorbed all those souls and the human souls, it became our lost prince once more. that kid.... went toe to toe with him. fought against what was essentially a god... everything around them had been destroyed utterly.... but... somehow... they saved us all... not just monsters though, they saved humanity and the universe. keeping him from changing the timeline and playing with our lives like toys... they were that determined to make things right... in the end, the kid talked him out of it and he broke the barrier before releasing our souls.” He lightly played with a few strands of her hair as he spoke.

“That... is a lot to take in…”

“yeah, probably why i had to bug the kid a lot before they told me. they didn’t think anyone would believe ‘em. according to them, when he released us... the human souls also vanished. and he became a flower again.”

“Anyone else would tell me this story I would say that it is a tall tale but now I am just afraid and scared for our baby. What if he attacks me? Should I even stay here? Sans…” 

“you should be safe here in town. he’s never come into town far as i’m aware. he pretty much stays on the mountain. the last time i spoke with that weed was just before the kid left for the capital. the kid told me that the flower wanted to talk to me. had to go back to the mountain to do so.” 

“You didn’t do that did you? Please tell me you didn’t go back…” 

“i’d be lyin’ if i said i didn’t. i wanted to know what the weed wanted to talk to me for.” 

“What did he want?” This day was such a long day for Frisk first finding out she is pregnant and moving in now potential a death threatening flower.


	24. Chapter 24

“told me to keep an eye out for the town, but that more importantly i should keep an eye on the kid. make sure nothin’ happens to ‘em. strangest request i’ve ever gotten from that thing.”

“W-wait a minute the... evil flower wanted you to watch the kid? Why? I thought the kid was good?”

“dunno. he didn’t say... said if i didn’t though he was gonna make me watch him tear Paps apart one bone at a time.”

“... I just… let's go to bed and tomorrow you can tell me more but I am… overwhelmed….” 

“i can’t say i blame you.” She clung to him and just laid there unable to sleep once upstairs.   
_Great... I got to tell my mom about Sans and avoid a murderous flower… I really think someone hates me..._

Frisk grabbed the mustard and drew a mustard mustache on Sans’ face. She has been stressed out and she needed to relief herself somehow. He seemed to be asleep but he will awake to the crazy stache later… Although, seeing that they are sleeping in the same bed most likely this will cause a huge mess and get her hair covered in mustard. Frisk got of the bed took a picture with her phone and send it off to Mettaton.

Frisk sent attachment

Frisk: OMG Did you see the picture?

Mettaton: Darling… I can’t believe that you just did that to the Judge nonetheless

Frisk: Pfffttt… he is asleep can’t you tell by his lack of eye lights.

Mettaton: He also looks like that when he is pissed off too… but sure 

Frisk: Oh he won’t mind… he loves mustard… that sounds so good …. Hey Mettaton do you have any mustard on you?

Mettaton: Darling…. Do I seem the type that keeps mustard on hand? I love your enthusiasm but no….

Frisk: Oh Man…. I guess I will have to go out then …. Ok thanks

Frisk grabbed Sans' wallet and takes out his credit card and walks to the grocery store and grabbed a cart and went to the condiments section. Eyeing around herself wondering if anyone would judge her by what she is about to do. She started to grab as many bottles of mustard her hands can come upon. An employee was walking by when she flagged him down. He looked at her a little strange at the amount and different varieties of mustard that was in her cart.

“Throwing a party?” He asked trying to be polite but his curiosity was still there. Frisk felt a faint blush grow on her face. The cart was over halfway filled and here she was going to ask for more.

“Sort of… hey do you have any more mustard in the back?” The look said it all as she politely smiled back at the stock boy. He was not getting paid enough for this. He left her and went into the back after a minute he returned to her.

“We have couple of boxes of mustard… is there any particular you want?” She shook her head no and went on to say.

“Nope I want it all… just bring it to the front okay?” Frisk went to the front with the cart as his eye just twitched in frustration. _What is wrong with this chick?_ He thought to himself. Frisk went to the cash registers and the girl behind the register eyed the cart full of mustard. She gave a weak smile to Frisk as she started to scan the mustard. On top of it about 8 more boxes of mustard came up front. Thankfully the manager pushed the quality button because she didn’t want to scan all of it. 

“Is there like a sale on mustard?” The clerk asked politely trying to figure out why she would order so many bottles of mustard. Another thought crossed her head as ad matches and coupons. If it is coupons this will take FOREVER…. As the last item finally crossed the scanning device she looked at the total. 

“Okay the total is $584.76. Do you have any coupons?” She asked hoping there was none to be had. The only reason it was that low was because it was summer time and some of the types were buy 2 for “x” amount. Maybe there was a big party? Or a wedding, sure, a summer wedding might need this much mustard.

“Nope… I have none. I got a credit card.” Frisk was anxious to take it home she can feel herself drooling over the mustard. She picked up the bottle and trying not to drink it in front of the cashier. She has to have some self control to at least pay for it. She scanned the card and it went through. Frisk signed Sans' name in the spot and opened the bottle of mustard taking the protective tab off handing it to the cashier. The cashier took the tab and looked at her strangely as Frisk began to drink the mustard. The manager already stocked the other boxes of mustard in a separate cart and gave the same expression of ‘What is going on…’ and watched her pull both carts outside to realize that she has no way to take it home. There is only one option left and that is calling Sans. He was probably still asleep at home but… Hopefully he won’t be too mad about the mustard. Frisk sat on the bench pushing the two carts to the side as she calls up Sans.

“hey babe, thanks for the morning snack.” 

“I am glad you enjoyed it… by the way I need you to pick me up in a car or something….” Frisk eyed the groceries and was debating if she grabbed too much as took the open bottle of mustard from the cart and drank some more.

“in a car? what did you do, buy a store?”

“Don’t get mad…. But I might went a little overboard buying stuff from the grocery store.” She winced awaiting for the yell to come. 

“so you did buy a store then... or at least an aisle. hang on.” Frisk kept drinking the mustard right along as some of the employees snuck there heads out of the door. Apparently employees talk to each other. Sans appeared a few feet away, having hung up the phone. Frisk smiled sheepishly as she sat there near the near the carts. He took stock of the carts, trying so very hard to not laugh. While people looked on in curious wonder, he levitated several bags out of the cart and over to him, emptying one cart. 

“be back in a moment.” He was gone with the first load. She nodded as the blush spread as she gulped the rest of the bottle and glancing over to the commenters nearby. Well she can’t come back here for awhile now. He returned seconds later and emptied the other cart, disappearing again with the stuff then came back a third time, wrapping an arm around her and disappearing with her and whatever was left. As they got home Frisk started to put away the mustard in as many spots as she could and glances up at Sans in embarrassment. Sans was laughing a little even as he put away a lot of it in various cupboards.

“You laugh but I used your credit card… so HA… the last laugh is on you…”

“sweetheart, this isn’t anything compared to my first trip for mustard. trust me on this, besides, i doubt they had enough to make even a dent.”

“So when I say I spent about $500 plus dollars… we are good?” 

“hmmm... well i ended up spending nearly 3k the first time before i learned how stores worked up here... so yeah. I think so.” Frisk went up to Sans giggling a little bit.

“bro probably woulda killed me for it if he hadn’t done the same with his pasta.”

“Well… I don’t feel too bad now... shall I show you the work of art I did to your face last night?” Frisk bit her under lip smiling a bit.

“sure, i kinda ate it anyway when i woke up.” She opened the picture on her phone and showed it to him.

“not bad.”

“I mustache say that you look good in a mustache.” He chuckled a bit and she laughed.

“glad you like it as much as i do.” His phone went off and he slipped it out of his pocket. 

“What is wrong?” Frisk asked as she noticed him looking at the phone.

“nuthin’ really... just now gotta go tell Paps about us.” 

“I am coming with you. We are in this together and I am the only boss you have to deal with.” Frisk added with a little joke. A little reminder about the night of passion from the other night. He flushed slightly, but nodded. Frisk intertwined her fingers with his. He smiled and guided her from the house to the two story place he shared with his brother. Said skeleton was waiting for them in the living room when the two of them walked in.

“THIS HAD BETTER BE IMPORTANT!” He said before the door clicked shut. Frisk winced at his yelling and squeezed Sans’s hand a little harder in response. Sans replied, but it wasn’t in something that sounded exactly like words. Papyrus blinked and uncrossed his arms, the scowl dropping and he nodded.

“If You Say So.” Frisk glanced up at Sans wondering what just happened. 

“it would be rude to speak as such until i get a chance to teach her to at least understand it.”

“And Exactly Why Would You Do So? Who Exactly Is This Human?” 

“I would like to introduce myself, Sans… My name is Frisk and I am in love with your brother. We have some news to tell you and I know this will come as a shock. I should have met you before we did some things but I hope you can understand in the end.” Frisk said trying to be as patient as much as possible.

“Likely There Wasn’t A Chance. Sans, How Long Has This Been Going On? Obviously You’ve Finally Found A Mate, But A Human?” Sans nodded. Frisk felt a spark of anger but controlled it by not changing her face. 

“we’ve known each other for years bro. you always told me to make friends... well, she’s someone i made friends with a few years ago and i’ve been in love with her since. we met up and... things kind of happened.”

“So I See. I’m Surprised Though. You Of All Monsters.” Sans shrugged a little.

“she’s the one who changed my opinion about humans more completely than the kid ever did.” 

“He was cautious of me and I didn’t make him do anything if you think I forced him…” 


	25. Chapter 25

“On The Contrary, I’m Surprised You Managed To Get Anywhere. The Only Human He Told Me He Trusted Once Was The One Who Freed Us.”

“It didn’t happen overnight but I am honored if that is the case.” She smiled up at Sans with a slight squeeze. 

“With As Stubborn As He Can Be, That Is Not A Surprise.” He gently squeezed back.

“that’s not just the only news though.”

“Go ahead and tell him..” 

“What Else Then?” 

“you’re gonna have to baby proof this house, cuz you’re gonna be an uncle.” Frisk rubbed her stomach as she smiled sheepishly over to Papyrus. His expression was just one of surprise at the news.

“The nickname or might be the name of the baby is Red. I like it …”

“Isn’t That What A Few Called You Brother?” Sans nods.

“we thought to pass it down.”

“A Suitable Name. Very Well, I Will Get Things Ready Here. I Presume You Have A Place To Stay?” Sans nodded again in response.

  
“I know you don’t know me well but I want you involved in our kid’s life. That means I would also like to get to know you as well. I haven’t asked Sans yet but I would love to go out for supper sometime with you… as a family.” 

“I’m Not Usually One For Fast Food, But That Would Be Nice. You Are Always Welcome To Visit Here.”

“Thank-you. I do have a question earlier what was that noise? I am not being rude asking am I?” Frisk felt that maybe she asked the wrong questions.

“Noise?” He seemed a little perplexed at the question.

“Never mind… I just am hearing things…” Frisk felt a blush of embarrassment take over.

“i think she might have meant when i spoke earlier. it doesn’t sound like a language to most humans bro.” 

“Oh, You Meant The Wingdings Then?” 

“Wingdings? Okay… maybe Sans can explain that more to me later. This is not the time or place for this conversation. We are here to talk about the baby and our relationship.” 

“Of Course. Well, You Have My Support.” Sans nodded a little.

“Thank-you! I appreciate you giving me a chance.”

“You Would Have To Be Something Special To Keep His Attention Longer Than A Day.” Sans flushed a little.

“It is called mustard all I have to do is dangle it in front of him and he comes running.” She teased and laughed a little. Papyrus laughed a little. 

“very funny.” 

“Don’t worry Sans knows who the boss is.” She eyed him lovingly. 

“So I Can See.” Sans nuzzled against her shoulder.

“We need to go soon my mom is on the tell everyone about the baby news. I heard you make a mean spaghetti and I can’t wait to try it sometime. I will give you my number as well.” Frisk wrote a quick note to give him with her number.

“Of Course. It’s Been A Pleasure. Hmmm, My Specialty Is Lasagna But I Do Make Spaghetti Too.” He nods.

“Any food is good food Papyrus. I agree it has been a pleasure meeting you.” He pulled out a small card from a pocket and handed it over to her, it had his number on it and read:

Papyrus Gaster

Bodyguard

Security

Fashion Designer

“You are a bodyguard?” 

“When The Need Calls For It.”

“yeah... he’s a rather in-demand for that sort of thing.”

“I see…” Frisk held the card tight thinking hard about asking him to work for her but she didn’t want to offend Sans either. 

“Keeps Me Busy.”

“We should get going… Thank you again for everything.” 

“Anytime.” Sans followed her out.

“Well that went better than I thought might happen. My mom hates… well it is going to be interesting meeting her. Her sister was dumped by a monster and so…” 

“i see... well, can’t say all monsters share the same values as we do sadly. most do, but not all.” She tugged his shirt to pull him down to her level.

“As your boss I wouldn’t allow you to anyways.” She kissed his teeth softly. He returned the kiss gently.

“whatever you say boss.” He murmured with a smile. Frisk smiled and wrote down the address of her mom’s on a piece of paper it was all the way back in Los Angelos where she lived as well.

‘hmmm.. california huh? i hear the weather is nice this time of year.” He was just kidding around, as he gently wrapped his arms around her and teleported the two of them; landing about a block away from the destination.

“We can vacation anywhere! We can go to New York and make out all sorts of places! Won’t that be fun!” 

“heh, maybe not in new york but sure. that particular city is kinda rough, but i know plenty of good spots around the world.”

“Good spots? Are you saying that you made out with other girls?” A sting of jealousy was in her voice.

“no, but i don’t wanna hit people... so i always look for secluded spots that are good for making jumps. it’s really a pain to land in a place and end up crashing into someone. literally.” He replied as he led her from the small sort of alley he’d jumped them into that was between houses and walked alongside her towards their destination. “i’ve foiled a few muggings in new york that way.... by landing on people.”

“Pffftttt…” Frisk started to laugh but tried to muffle it with her hands.

“yeah... imagine my surprise the first time i did a jump to central park and landed on a guy that was threatening to stab another guy unless he handed over his wallet... banged me up too with that landing.” 

“Look at you a vigilante, kind of like Batman but sexier boneman I guess.” 

“pff.. kinda, wasn’t on purpose. i was there for research.” Frisk placed her arms around his neck and looked up into his eye lights.

“You can’t even give yourself a little credit? I think it is still amazing…”

“for something i didn’t even mean to do? i did purposely scare the attacker away after i landed on the guy... but i didn’t mean to land on him.”

“Maybe it was fate? Still if you didn’t make that jump at that time it might have been a totally different situation. Sans shrugged a little.

“dunno, scared off the victim though too.” Frisk almost laughed but held it in.   
“didn’t make the front page but it was in the newspaper the next week.... “mugger scared off by falling skeleton monster.” was kinda funny.” Frisk cupped his face looked into his eye lights and kissed him deeply and separated slowly.

“You are my hero... boneman… pffffttttt….” He flushed at that, his arms gently encircling her.

“Come on lets go meet mom... okay…” 

“you mean the boss-in-law.” He joked.

“Ahhh… you are right…” She knocked at the door awaiting for her to come to the door. Soon a 60 something year old lady comes to the door and answers it. The lady looks like an older version of Frisk. 

“Hi mom… Sans this is Mary my mother.” The lady at the door frowned the moment she saw the skeleton monster.

“a pleasure to meet you ma’am.” Mary offered her hand to shake his but was not really pleased about this whole meeting. He took her hand in his and gently kissed the back of it.

“i see where Frisk gets her good looks.” Frisk smiled at Sans and took his hand gently after he’d released her mother’s.

“Mom… can we come in for a moment I need to talk to you about us.” Mary eyed her daughter and her holding his hand. She grabbed Frisk and pulled her towards her and closed the door behind leaving Sans outside.

“MOM you can’t just do that!” Mary glared at her daughter.

“Are you being stupid by dating a skeleton? Why would you want to screw a monster in the first place? I think you have issues…” Sans wasn’t detoured, of course, It was simple to appear just on the other side of the door a couple seconds later. Though he didn’t seem surprised in the least by the reception.

“that’s a little insulting and not just to me.” Frisk glanced behind her mom seeing Sans there and she became embarrassed for her mom and she couldn’t make eye contact with him. Sans crossed his arms, staring at the woman; he was certainly not going to let his temper get the better of him here, but he wasn’t just going to not say anything either. Mary flipped around scared not knowing that he can just teleport wherever he wanted.

“How the fuck did you get in?” Mary asked angrily and a little scared.


	26. Chapter 26

“part of my powers. i’m a boss monster.” He replies evenly, meeting her gaze squarely.

“Mom… he isn’t like that Tony guy Aunt Svyella had dated. Sans and I known each other for years before we end up dating in person.” Frisk glanced over at Sans with a soft smile. He gave her a return smile before shifting his attention back to her mother.

“Why didn’t you tell me about him? You never said anything…”

“considering your reaction, she has plenty of reason not to if you are going to use the “one size fits all’ to judge monsterkind.”

“Sans, don’t sink to that level. I want her to like you… especially since she is going to be a grandmother soon.” The moment that word crossed her lips. Mary slapped her daughter Frisk and she stood in shock. Sans teleported over to Frisk and wrapped his arms around her.

“you know... lady, that’s pushing your luck. she is my mate whether you like it or not and i will not stand by as you hurt her and possibly our child. i have the power to protect her and i do not have qualms about doing so. i have been nice about all of this and i don’t care if you hate me or not but you will not do that again.”

“I didn’t raise a daughter to just go around and sleep around. Now I found out that not only did she get knocked up by a monster but she is somone’s mate as well. When Frisk? When were you going to let me know about all of this? I heard that you even got fired from your job as well!” 

“maybe she would have told you sooner if you weren’t so prejudiced and she wasn’t fired, she left.”

“Sans… let’s just go. Mom I will text you sometime... I love you. Sans is a good monster and I love him. Maybe you will change but I won’t hold my breath. I am sad that my child won’t get to know you if you act this way. I will always love you….” Tears fall down Frisk’s face, she knew this was not going to be easy but she hoped it would be easier then this.

“I love you too, but right now …. I need time. I just … I ...” Sans nuzzled against her, one hand lightly touched her cheek to take the sting of the slap away.

“yeah... obviously you have some issues to deal with lady. we all got ‘em, but that don’t justify your actions.”

“Sans… don’t she is still my mom. I wouldn’t do that to your brother.” 

“that don’t excuse her. i wouldn’t have let my brother touch you either. you’re too important for that... push comes to shove, you and our child comes first. that’s just how it is.”

“I know… that is why I am trying to stay calm because I don’t want the baby get hurt in anyway. Lets go… Goodbye mom.” Frisk wrapped her arms around Sans despite the frown growing on her mother's face. A moment later the two were gone; leaving the woman behind, landing back in the living room of the home they shared.

“Well one out of two likes us… woohoo…” Frisk said mournfully into his shirt as she just sighed. He gently nuzzled against her in a gesture of comfort.

“honestly... i’d expected it to be the other way around.... but i guess even those we know best can surprise us. no matter what happens, i won’t let anything ever hurt you or the baby.” A soft sound rumbled through him, it wasn’t exactly a purr, but it wasn’t a growl either; it was a sort of soothing thing to listen to though.

“Earlier you spoke in a language you said. Can our baby understand it?” Frisk rubbed her stomach softly as she tried to put aside her disappoint of her mother behind her.

“maybe when they get older. it’s our native language, but not every skeleton knows it, though i’m sure they’ll understand it regardless of which native form they end up speaking as their first words."

“I hope they turn out looking like you. I think you are the most beautiful thing to me…” She looked up into his eye lights still with tears in her eyes.

“you’re the most beautiful thing to me.” He says gently.

“I am sorry about mom…” Frisk broke the eye contact ashamed of her mother’s reaction.

“not your fault. i’ve met people like that before. not the first time or the last likely.”

“To be honest… I had no intention of dating monsters before meeting you. I can’t say I am any better, I mean I never rejected monsters but the idea of dating monsters never appealed to me until I met you.” 

“well, that doesn’t make you on the same level either. you are better because you chose to not reject someone based off what they were, even if you didn’t really consider dating monsterkind as a whole. it’s kinda more common to wanna date your own species... even among monsters.”

“I noticed the glares when we were hanging out earlier but I didn’t care because I keep thinking that they are just jealous of how hot my boyfriend is… well husband? Husband is… ” 

“i know a few monsters who probably would be jealous just cuz they’ve been attempting to get my attention for a few years... but they were too shallow for me. only wanted to be near me because of who i was in terms of status, not as an individual.” Frisk felt that similar pang of jealousy and she wanted to smack those who even tried to hit on her mate.

“Remind me to slap them okay…”

“if we ever see ‘em again.”

“Or better yet I will make out with you in front of them… sorry I have slight jealousy issues since you know ex and all.”

“i don’t have a problem with that at all sweetheart... in fact, i’d probably rather enjoy that.” She smirked and playfully slapped his chest. 

“I should probably go meet your friend Alphys for baby care.”

“mmm, yeah she would know about that. an’ to be honest... i kinda liked makin’ that idiot friend of yours jealous that night... even if it went a way i didn’t plan for.”

“I did have lots of fun until then. I had fun dancing with you. You looked so handsome…” Frisk blushed recalling his outfit and the way he took her in his arms. He flushed a little.

“i knew i was boned the moment i saw you in that dress.... that robot knew what he was doing... dressing you in that shade... nothing more appealing than seeing you in the color of my magic.”

“He got me this dress as well but it only covers the essentials…. barely. He packed it in my suitcase when I was moving with a note saying

“For fun only!” “

“he really knows what he’s doing then.”

“Yeah… that is also a blood red as well it is pretty but I am sure if I go outside they would claim I am a stripper.” 

“all the more reason to only ever wear it one place then. i look forward to seein’ this thing.”

“I see I would love to entertain this idea but… I am a little tired and I am craving mustard again.” 

“another night, i can wait.” He murmured with a purr in his tone. Frisk grabbed him and kissed his cheek and whispered into his ear canal.

“If you want you can look at it, it is in the closet.” She left him with that. He considered it a moment while she went to get her mustard but decided no... he didn’t want to spoil the surprise. She came back with two mustard bottles tossing one over to him as she kept drinking from it. He caught it in one hand, taking a sip as he settled next to her, one arm lightly sliding around her waist to settle her against him.

“Hey did you want to say hi to the little one again?” Frisk asked Sans.

“sure.” Frisk summoned her soul out of her as the little soul seemed a little bigger than yesterday. 

“hey there red.” He coos gently. The soul seemed to like that as it came around towards Sans but not far away from Frisk’s soul.

“Sans try speaking to it in your language.” She wondered if they would do anything. He considered it a moment before he made some soft sounds at the soul to see what the reaction would be, still cooing gently at the soul all the same. A small noise came from the soul but it was very quiet almost like a slight squeak of a noise as Frisk became ecstatic. He chuckles softly, cooing to the soul in his native tongue. The soul returned the same noises back.

“What did they say?”

“not really anything, kind of like how human babies babble at their parents before they learn to talk. it’s just mimicking my words.”

“It is so amazing our baby is a …. fu- we can’t swear in front of this baby they are going to be a genius!!” Frisk coo at the baby with a giant smile of pride. 

“yeah.” He spent some time, softly cooing to the soul in his native tongue, resting his head against her shoulder as he stared at his child with loving pride. 

“mmm, speaking of. i should probably teach you the basics too.” 

“Can I really learn it? I didn’t think I could?” Frisk said wondering if that is possible.

“at least learn to recognize it.”

“I want to learn it… I really do Sans. I want to be able to talk to our baby as well and …” She might be able to flirt with him in his own language. That could be fun. A sly smile crossed her face as she looked at her baby.

“And?” He was curious.

“Maybe I can flirt with you in your language just a bit…” A light blush graced her cheeks avoiding eye contact with him. He chuckled a bit.

“you’re too cute sweetheart.”


	27. Chapter 27

“Your daddy is being cruel to me Red, remember mommy is much better than daddy okay?” She gently tells the soul and sticks out her tongue out at Sans, making a face. 

“awww ya wound me sugar.” He feigns being hurt.

“Say goodbye little one… I will miss you… the favorite parent will miss you…” 

“me too.”

“Yeah yeah… He is lying……” Frisk started to laugh. He coos in his native tongue gently before the soul disappears back with her soul.

“What did you say? Sans is the best? I am obviously the best parent? Come on tell me pretty please with sugar on top!” She made a pouty face feeling the soul settle back into her. He smiled and shook his head a little.

“i said ‘we love you.’ to ‘em.” Frisk gently cupped his face and kissed him deeply. Of course he would say that... He returned the kiss lovingly; he adored her and their child, he almost couldn’t wait to see this precious treasure she had given him.

“I need to text Alphys and ask if I can go meet her for a doctor’s appointment or will you do it?” Frisk said after breaking the kiss. 

“i can do that.” He shot off a quick text to the other monster about an appointment. The response was almost immediate.  
“three o’clock good?”

“Sounds perfect… hey I am going to go to the restroom real quick.” 

“mkay.” Frisk got up went to the bathroom to have a moment to text Papyrus. While she left he told Alphys that would be fine.

Determined1: Hey Papyrus I was wondering if I can hire you as a bodyguard?

Papyrus: IF YOU NEED MY SERVICES I’D BE HAPPY TO.

Determined1: Thank-you there is a monster that might be trouble and I don’t want Sans to get hurt. I know he is your brother but he is very important to me and your future niece/nephew.

Papyrus: OF COURSE. I ALWAYS LOOK OUT FOR FAMILY.

Determined1: I know you will not give your brother too much grief because I haven’t even told him about this. I hope to keep it kind of a shush thing for a little while at least until I have the baby.

  
  


Papyrus: AS YOU WISH.

Determined1: I really do appreciate this Papyrus… Is there anyway I can repay you for this kindness? 

Papyrus: NO NEED.

Determined1: Thank-You… I will talk to you later. I will leave a spare key for you if you ever need a place to stay. My house is your house as far as I am concerned.

Papyrus: THANK YOU.

Frisk closed her phone and went to join Sans again. She felt a little better knowing someone was going to watch over them. He would probably be against it since most of his life he has been undermined by him but she needed the family to be safe. Hurt feelings is nothing compared to not having him here. 

“Who is that sexy skeleton sitting on my couch?” Sans looked around.

“where?” He was kidding obviously.

“Oh… he was just here… maybe I will just date my imaginary friend again. He does have all the right moves.” She put her arm around no one. 

“darn, musta missed him, maybe next time?”

“I guess so… I am just going to take this guy and makeout with him instead. Come along Steve.” 

“no best friends allowed i guess... or are you sharin' steve?” He joked.

“Steve you slept with my skeleton… you slut…” She slapped the air.

“guess he gets around...”

“Hmmm… I don’t share… Steve go get your own skeleton mate…. this one is mine…” Frisk started to laugh as she finished her statement. With a grin he got up and went over to her, putting his arms around her; he kissed her forehead and her nose before kissing her lovingly. She returned the kiss and placed her own arms around him.

“Well… I see you really want to see that outfit. Maybe…” Frisk eyed him wondering how he was feeling about it. 

“i do, i’m tryin’ to be patient... but i make no promises on how long that’s gonna last.”

“I will be right back….” She broke the hug and went upstairs to their bedroom. Frisk wanted to make sure to do this right if she did this. Mettaton set her up with the works. He sat back down to wait. She put on the dress it was a slick red dress that had patterns of flowers into the lace except for a small area that covers her nipples. Frisk also put on a matching red underwear that goes along with it. The lace was see through and her skin became the foreground to the dress. A couple other details she added herself was the red lipstick and red high heels and with a simple updo of her hair the image she was going for was complete. Frisk took a picture of herself in the mirror and contemplating sending to Sans but she decided to wait till later for that. While she was doing that, he shot of a text to the robot.

Sans: heard about this little number you gifted my mate... knowing you... it’ll get good use. thanks. plus i owe ya a bit of thanks for that earlier get up.

Mettaton: I’ll be sure to remember that for your first anniversary darling.

Sans: i’ll see if i can’t help you out with my brother, but no promises since he is kinda oblivious.

Mettaton: Much obliged darling.

He tucked away the phone. Frisk came downstairs after about 30 minutes of prepping and leaned on the couch behind him as he is glancing at the phone. She laughed inwardly and took her phone and texted him sitting down so he can’t see her behind the couch.

Determined1: Hey what are you doing on your phone?

Sans: was just sending off a couple texts while waiting.... wait...

He glanced up and around.

Determined1: What is wrong? I swear you act like you can’t see me. Don’t tell me Mettaton gave me an invisible cloak or something.

Sans: pretty sure those don’t exist... 

He replied, glancing about thoughtfully.

Determined1: Though most people would say teleporting or magic exist either too… but here we are… 

Sans: touche... though i would think that would defeat the purpose of having something to wear for fun if it’s from that robot.

Determined1: Yeah… but didn’t you say that same robot would do some mean pranks as well? Hmmm… invisible girl..

Sans: hmmm.

He got up and walked through the room, looking around thoughtfully.

She crawled to the other side of the couch as he went around trying not to laugh. This was so much fun. Frisk made to the front door and made it outside it was dark out so no one should be around to see her.

Determined1: Hmmm…. I don’t know why you are walking around me… I really do feel invisible now. Mettaton did say it is like looking through me well he did a good job if that is the case. 

Sans: hmmm, well i know one way to find out for sure.

He sent out little ripples of magic to seek out her soul. It wasn’t a perfect thing, but it let him know she wasn’t exactly where he thought and so he opened the door to head outside, pretty sure she was messing with him. Frisk made her way to the backyard and heard a weird voice.

“Hi there, I haven’t seen you before….” Frisk turned around and looked at the flower. Sans picked up on the voice though and narrowed his sockets as he teleported into the backyard with a scowl he knew that voice.... 

“hey, weed. what are you doin’ here?”

“I haven’t done anything just making my acquaintance with the …. mistress?” Flowey said looking at her wardrobe and she blushed. There was a growl from Sans at the word.

“leave or i will make you.”

“Now now … I didn’t attack her or anything…” He eyed her closely.

“i know how you work. don’t play innocent.” He shifted between the two, he did not like that the flower was there. 

“I will be taking my leave...tell your brother hi he is hanging around here in a tree I believe over there.” Flowey pointed at a tree where Papyrus was wrapped up in vines. Sans just narrowed his sockets, his gaze not leaving the flower, he knew too well that the other could play tricks. He wasn’t concerned about his brother. It was the flower that was the threat.

“By the way… the girl has a nice soul... so does your mixed one too hmmm…” With that he disappeared into the ground. As Frisk clung to Sans’ back. 

“This is my fault… I texted your brother… saying …I am sorry.”

“i told you before sweetheart. it was only a matter of time. there isn’t much that goes on around here that i or that weed don’t know about.” 


	28. Chapter 28

“I don’t want Papyrus to see me in this I will head inside... see you in a bit okay?”

“chances are he already did if he’s here. he’s good at his job sweetheart.”

“I... oh..” A heavy blush covers her face.

“don’t worry about it, he knows the robot, he’ll probably have figured out that’s where you got the dress.” 

“How do I look?” She backed up except for a little dust around the knee area it was still in pristine condition.

“i’ll save that response for inside...” Frisk smiled a little but fear was still in her eyes.

“Take me anywhere but here... please... I don’t want that flower thing near me.” He nods and wrapped his arms around her, teleporting them both away; landing in a small apartment.

“should be safe here, the weed doesn’t cross water like oceans cuz it’s too risky for him.”

“Ocean? Where are we Sans?” Frisk said breaking from his hold to look out the window.

“Paris.”

“You have an apartment in Paris? Lucky... This is a gorgeous view… oh my god is that the Eiffel Tower?”

“yup.”  
  


“Wow… you sure know to make a girl weak in the knees.” 

“you’re one to talk sweetheart.” He replied, able to get a better look at the dress in the light of the place. It wasn’t that big of an apartment really, it connected to another room, but that seemed to be it; there was a small kitchen and bathroom as well.

“Oh you haven’t seen the dress yet…” Frisk smiled and turned around showing off the front leaning her back against the window allowing the natural light from behind to highlight her features.

“looks better in this li-” He kinda just stopped. It was a good thing his jaw was attached to his skull.

“Well... how do I look?” She blushed lightly as she pushed the hair back gently. 

“like a goddess.”

“I guess I owe Mettaton a thank-you then hmmm? Will this dress survive the night?” Frisk said a little seductively with a wink. 

“yeah, but not on you...”

“Why is that?” She played dumb as a wicked grin crossed her face ignoring about what happened earlier. He didn’t actually give a verbal answer because he was already moving over to her, kissing her heatedly. She returned that passion and moaned into his teeth as she already started to tug his shirt towards her teasingly. He slipped out of the shirt before running his hands over her, looking for the opening to the dress even as he nibbled at her neck.

“Mettaton made…. The latches… secret… oh that feels good... can you… ooo find the blossoms…” She said between kisses and a little bit of moaning. Her hands feeling his chest.

“a puzzle huh? figures...” He murmured as he trailed his nips along her neck a moment before pulling back to try and find the flowers she was talking about. The lace had a floral pattern that traced up her sides of the dress in the bright red fabric. He ran his hands along her sides, seeing if he could find the first of them even as he nipped at her collar. It took him a moment but he found one. 

“Found one of three …” 

“three huh? guess he knows i’m not very patient.” He murmured as his hands ghosted over her chest, looking for a second pattern. While Frisk raised the risks by teasing his soul out and started to lick it a little bit the moment she got the soul.

“ah! F... Frisk...”

“Ooohhh… Sans you should check around the shoulder and my waist…. Does that help?” As she began to press her tongue with a little extra pressure on his soul. 

“sh... stars... y-yeah.” He groaned, his soul quivering from the touch.

“Yes what….” She stopped for a moment looking at him with all the love in the world. Waiting for him to call her boss.

“y-yes boss.” He trembled a little as he skimmed his hands along her shoulders, it took him a little longer to find this one. Frisk kissed the soul almost passionately and started to moan into it. He jerked forward, a cry of pleasure pulled from him even as he finally found the second latch. He nipped at her neck.

“Fun game…. Isn’t it?” She moaned a little before raising the stakes even higher.

“v-very boss.” He groaned. Frisk used her fingers to message the soul as she continued to passionately to kiss it, not giving him any mercy to find the last latch. She moaned into it deeply. His fingers gripped her waist as he shuddered in pure pleasure.

“F-frisk... oh stars... oh Frisk..” It was a struggle to have any sort of concentration, let alone coherent thought at this point as she overwhelmed his senses. Frisk saw that he was on the edge and she wanted to see who will win this her or him. Will he find the last latch before giving in to his senses? Frisk wanted to know.

“Ooohh… I wonder who will win the dress or you?” She placed the soul gently against her teeth allowing the soft of her lips and the roughness of her teeth tease his soul to the breaking point. He whimpered, arching against her, the pleasure sending him reeling even as his fingers fumbled along the material, searching for the latch.... Fuck... where was it? Frisk’s other hand met his hand and guided him down just a little farther to find the last latch. He was trying so hard and she loved him too much to let him lose a stupid game anyway. He fumbled a little, but managed to get the thing open regardless. Frisk placed the soul in his hands it was wet from all the kisses it had received as she took off the dress slowly…. each shoulder revealed as she took her time taking her time revealing her body finally the dress hit the ground.

He was shuddering as he watched, tongue sliding out along his teeth even as he whimpered a little. She kicked off her high heels and she went up to him and took back the soul into her hands. Not saying a single word she began to look at the soul with a tender love that she felt for him as she began to lovingly kiss it again. Making sure her eye contact was with Sans as he pushed him onto the bed. Whimpers tumbled from him even as he pulled her with him. 

“Ooohhh… Sans your soul is so beautiful... “ The soul seemed to glow more brightly with warmth at the words.

“I want you to feel as special as I think you are to me.” She returned to kissing the soul passionately as her hand started to feel his chest. He fumbled out of the rest of his own clothes, the pleasure was pushing him to the edge. He pulled her to him, swiftly discarding the underwear before running his fingers over her core, seeking out any sensitive spots. Her face heated up as he started to tease her and she could feel him testing out the area until he found a spot that made her body shudder and her legs twitch. A moan comes out as she continues to lovingly kiss his soul. He adds pressure to that spot, focusing on it alone. Her body started to arch as a moan comes a little faster to her lips and she found herself unable to really concentrate anymore as pleasure clouded her vision. 

“F-f-fuck Sans… god… mmmmhhhmmmm” Frisk found herself whining in pleasure as she tried to concentrate to pleasure him as she started to rub his pelvis area. The magic had already gathered there, he just quivered from her touch as he teased her as mercilessly as she had been teasing his soul. She found herself unable to hold the soul anymore as she leaned back and grasped the sheets underneath her and she bit her lower lip in pleasure. Her hands rubbing her own breasts to increase the pleasure. He shifted a little to nip at one of her nipples as he continued to tease her, the sound of her pleasure was egging him on.

“Fuck… Sans… fuck me please.. Boss... god damn… I am going to lose..it.” She felt herself on the edge and she was about to lose it. He shifted suddenly, his hand replaced by his magic as he nipped at her neck, sliding into her and thrusting in hard and fast as he was driven by the pleasure. She grabbed the bed and arched her back and moaned loudly enjoying each thrust as it sent waves of pleasure through her. It made her tremble all the way through. She eyed the soul lingering nearby, trying to reach it as it was out of reach. The soul is bright and wet, but he had pinned her to the bed; nipping at her neck, the soul had shifted with him and ended up wedged between the two of them as he slammed into her, groaning with each thrust.

“Fff...uck… fuck fuck fuck… oh god… Sans…” She was sent over with pleasure as her womanhood clasped over him, overwhelmed with pleasure he had given her. Her vision blurred with ecstasy. As she just trembled from all of it. He tumbled after her with a final thrust, collapsing over her; quivering from the pleasure.

“God… damn… thank goodness I am already pregnant because wow… that would have done it.” His soft laughter was interrupted by the rumbling purr that rose in him.  
“How was it baby? Was the outfit everything you could ask for?” She said lying there with a smile.

“certainly put me through my paces there sweetheart.”

“I was wondering who was going to lose it first you or the dress.” 

“that last one was tricky.”

“Well I didn’t make it easy either… but what is life without a little fun.” 

“not by a long shot... but that was definitely fun. imma have to figure out somethin’ fun fer you.”

“Hmm…. I could give you hints but I am not that nice.” Frisk said readjusted herself to lay in the bed properly. 

“mmm, i’m smart... i’ll figure it out.”

“I am not into skeletons… just kidding… I been boned once or twice by one.” 

“yeah... but that’d be too simple.” 

“Are you going to surprise me?”

“probably. more fun that way.”


	29. Chapter 29

“Well until then don’t you want to cuddle and go to sleep for awhile… I don’t know what time is it at home but I am tired still and our mustard collection isn’t here.” She teased at the end.

“yeah... that sounds good, don’t worry about the mustard though. i got that covered.”

“Have any liquored mustard? I imagine you probably do.”

“some, but i’m keepin’ that from you until the baby’s born.”

“I just wondering that is all I am not going to drink with this baby or any of our babies. I treasure them so much. At first I hated the idea of being knocked up because I thought you would leave me but… this is such a blessing I don’t know what I will do. Then again it is the early stages sooo.” She shrugged into the bed. 

“i’d have to be a fool to leave you, especially when you’ve given me something so very precious.” He nuzzled against her, shifting to lay next to her, one arm wrapped around her.

“Sans… I wish more guys were more like you. I love you so much... I don’t know what the expectancy of this pregnancy is if it is like a normal pregnancy or if it is shorter but I am so lucky you are in my life.” 

“i’m the lucky one.... you’re beautiful.... exquisite in nearly every way possible, you have a wonderful sense of humor... you actually listen to me when i talk... you have the biggest heart i’ve ever known... you also are smart too, not just book smart either. i adore hearing you laugh, and your smile is like looking at the brightest star in the sky. seeing you happy fills me with such joy, i just want to be with you forever.”

“You said something… I wasn’t listening… I am so blessed to have you as my mate. I do too I want to be with you forever.” Her eyes met his eye lights with a love deeper than the sea. He smiled at her, his eye lights flickering to pink hearts briefly. He loved her so much.

“Your eyes did something funky there… should I be worried or something?” She said noticing the hearts in his eyes like a cartoon would have. 

“doubtful... it... can happen with deep emotion. pretty rare though.”

“So you got little hearts in your eyes now it could mean that you heart me or that you are going to have a heart attack... hmmm…. Maybe both…” He chuckled.

“nah, magic isn’t susceptible to human conditions, but i do love you a great deal.”

“Hmmm…. No I am pretty sure you are having a heart attack I might have to do CPR… and some mouth to mouth…”

“might be tough though... i’d need a heart fer that... but i’m all for the mouth to mouth.” She laughed as she climbed over on his chest her knees bent laying on the sides of him as pretends to do CPR. 

“One two… one two…” She placed her head against his chest listening to his soul. He just looked up at her, amused. His soul thrummed softly. 

“I think he will live I don’t think he will need mouth to mouth he is making eye contact and everything.” Frisk teased. He pulled her down for a kiss, she wasn’t gettin’ away that easy. She kissed him back lovingly and met every kiss he gave her as she just melted into the kisses. His kisses were tender and loving. She ended up just laying on top of him, kissing him; enjoying this make-out session immensely. His fingers lightly stroked her back as he kissed her.

“Be careful boneman you might heat me up again and we have a second round. I don’t think you can handle all of that…” She said breaking the kiss. 

“so sure of that are ya?” 

“Hmm... I think I just said it two seconds ago and I usually stand by my words so yeah…” 

“i’ll take that as a challenge.” He replied back, lightly nipping at one ear. 

“I bet I make you go first over me….” She challenged him in a battle of who had the stronger will. 

“hmmm... we’ll see.” He nipped at her neck, taking his time. His fingers lightly skimming up and down her spine. She simply sat up in a moment and slowly just grinded against his pelvis. 

“Did I mention I cheat…” 

“mmmm... guess that makes two of us.” He replied back with a bit of a grin. A bit of his magic had slid into her and formed into a small oval object, sliding slowly deeper as it went, rubbing along various nerves.

“Ffffff….” She grinded harder against him in pleasure and her hands searched his ribs. The bit of magic moved deeper, probing for the most sensitive of spots even as he shivered beneath her touch. She reached at his magic and started to rub it as moved up allowing her backside to rub the magic attached to him as she moaned in pleasure. She could feel the thing get deeper within her. 

“Sans… what… oh ….fffffucckk...fuck mmmmmhhhhhmmm…” She rubbed the magic attached to him faster as she continued to grind against it as well. Frisk was about to lose and she didn’t even care. 

“ah! f-fuck ... that feels so good...” He arched beneath her; the bit of magic in her mercilessly rubbing across the spot it had found.

“I give up… god I need you…” She slipped him in her and she grinded against him and the magic attached. He arched beneath her, his magic connecting with the other piece, slamming into that spot. Frisk rode him hard and fast making the pleasure even more intense for him as she moaned. She rubbed her breasts as they bounced up and down with each thrust. He skimmed his hands over her skin, shuddering with each thrust.

“oh fuck... stars you feel wonderful....” She threw her head back in pleasure as she was close to the edge and whining, fast moans came from her as she grinded into him long and hard as her womanhood tightened around him. Then she really went and grinded into him fast again until he got his release. His grip on her tightened a fraction as a keening groan was pulled from him as his release slammed into him hard and fast.

“Oh... god…. Sans... wow…” She slowed her grinding until he was was completely finished and she slowly got off him laying next to him. “Fuck I lost…” Frisk made a face of a little displeasure.

“that time, yeah.. but i think i had a bit of an advantage.” He nuzzled against her with a yawn. 

“Awww no round three… just kidding please… no… my body is so exhausted.” 

“not without a nap first.” He chuckled. She nuzzled into him herself and fell into a deep sleep. He followed her a second later, snuggling against her in his sleep, a quiet, satisfied purr rumbling through him. It was late in the following day when San’s phone went off. Frisk was still too exhausted to get up and she just pulled him closer to her as she went back to sleep. Sans picked up the phone though and looked at the time then shot off a couple texts before re-setting the alarm and putting it aside as he buried his head against her. Several hours go by and she finally awakens.

“Hey... Sans… when is my doctor’s appointment?” She mumbled sleepy. 

“three, but it ain’t time yet.” He mumbled back.

“What time is it?” 

“nine.”

“Nine am here but how about home…” 

“my phone is set to home time.... it’s 1 pm here.” Frisk nodded and snuggled into him pulling him closer like he was a blanket and she wrapped his arms around her getting as close as possible before falling asleep. He fell back asleep with her. Several more hours passed and it was about 1 pm in their time zone as Frisk woke up again and stretched a bit. Sans was still curled up against her, but there was some warm breakfast waiting for her with a red rose. It was then that she could see he was dressed, if she bothered to notice. He was dozing on the bed, an arm curled around her. Frisk gently removed the arm and kissed his forehead not wanting to wake him as she went to get the breakfast nearby. She wanted to surprise him a little bit.

He smiled a little in his sleep. Frisk sent a message to his newspaper. He seemed to be enjoying the nap. 

Dear Marnie, 

I love your articles so much. I met the skeleton of my dreams through it and we are expecting our first child. I haven’t told him but I hope to have a couple more. Anyway, he whisked me away on a romantic Paris trip and he has been so amazing to me. I am so lucky to have met him. I just wished we might have met earlier. Thanks to your articles me and him are mates; I am the luckiest girl in the world. I mustard the courage to tell him I love him and I would do it again over and over. He is the love of my life. I just wanted to let you know that. Thank you for being my friend Marnie first and everything else second.

  
  


Your #1 fan 

Frazzled1

Frisk sent the message smiling as she resumed eating the breakfast knowing soon his phone will go off with a beep of the message. The phone vibrated, he stirred a little, but didn’t wake. She had a wicked smile as she hid his clothes under his bed and then she whispered into his ear canal before leaving the apartment to look around nearby. 

“Hey… I am going to look around for good make-out spots. Call me when we need to go okay?” She kissed his cheek and left. It lead into a office like room and then to a exit to a hallway. Frisk loved playing games with Sans. He was nice to her but she can be so cruel… in a kidding sort of way. 

Sans groggily opened one socket, it took him a moment to consider her words before he got up. That... wasn’t the best of ideas.

“Frisk?” He knew this place was a lover’s paradise but it could be dangerous too... He searched the bond, trying to figure out which way she went. Frisk made her way down and glanced about the shops nearby. She looked at the fresh pastries and she tried to communicate with the baker with a friendly hello.

“Bonjour Madame” Frisk said as the lady then went on speaking French faster than she can ever process and she never took French. So she did what a typical idiotic tourist would do and nodded politely like she could understand every word she said. Frisk somehow said bye and worked her way down the shops. A man bumped into her and he ran off immediately. She rolled her eyes at the impatience of others. As she made her way downtown enjoying the sights.


	30. Chapter 30

Sans followed what his soul was telling him, he felt concerned; even in the daylight things could go wrong. He’d learned that the hard way his first trip there.

Frisk tried grabbing her cell phone and realized it was gone… that guy he nabbed it from her. She sighed annoyed at her luck and thought about heading back when she realized that the guy who stole her phone was occupied by a couple of guys behind her. Frisk just turned around and kept walking away from them.

_If Sans was here what would he say? Don’t confront them find the police... Stay in crowds_

Sans pulled out his phone and dialed Frisk, the phone rang and he found it and the guys.

“well now... here’s something interesting....” He said to himself as he followed the group. They didn’t realize the one calling was only a few steps behind them.

Frisk glanced back at the guys as she sped up the pace trying to stay ahead of them. The guys pace started to speed up matching her own. 

She ran into a store slamming the door closed trying to lock it as the man jabbed his foot opening it trying to get in. They closed in on her.

“Look you don’t want to do something you might regret... my mate will rip you limb from limb.” She said a little shakily. A couple seconds later the door closed, and a couple bones rose in front of it, blue colored.

“been a while since i’ve had some exercise... you boys lookin’ to p l a y ?” They spoke French amongst themselves as they were trying to return the cell phone that fell out of her pocket when the guy accidentally bumped into her. She didn’t understand French and was frightened but the guys were just trying to hand the phone to her. They followed her downtown trying to return it this whole time. 

“Do you know what they are saying Sans?” The one French guy fringed the cell at him and raised his hands in don’t shoot with the rest.

“What just happened?” Sans frowned in thought and muttered a few phrases... he wasn’t fluent, but he knew some things. They nod and walked out of the door as Frisk kind of just stood there in shock.

“Sans…” She ran up to him and hugged him. He handed her the phone back, putting an arm around her.

“that was fortunate. not every group is peaceful. those guys weren’t intending any harm.”

“I thought that one guy stole my phone and next thing I know they are right behind me. I just did what I thought you would do.”

“from what little i understood from them, they were giving it back and the other was sorry about running into you... he was late for... something. couldn’t make out what.”

“Oh shit…. and I was running away from them… I am sorry. I was trying to find fresh bagels for us… and well I fucked that up…” She leaned her head against him.

“well, helps if you know the area or at least the language. they don’t speak a lot of English here.”

“I see that now… Are you… Yeah I bet you are sorry.” She intertwined her fingers into his hoping he wouldn’t be too mad at her.

“i shoulda warned you about that. and because this is a tourist spot... you’re right to be careful. it’s not always safe. anyway, we have a bit of time before the appointment.”

“Thank you for being so protective of us. I guess I blew my opportunity to go to the Eiffel Tower with you… hmmm?” She glanced into his eye lights with love. She wished she could turn her eyes into hearts. Frisk hoped he won’t check his messages until they get to Alphys at this point. 

“nah, there will be other opportunities.” He glanced at his phone, he noticed there was a message but, he was more concerned about the time.

“Shall we go to the appointment we can always come back and check out the museums like the Louvre and other famous sites. Right now I kind of want to see our kid… and how long it will be using me as a living hotel.” 

“sounds good.” He set his phone back into his pocket before wrapping his arms around her and teleporting them to the lab. For the first time in a long time she was a little light headed when she made the leap. It was probably because she was a little tired from running about.

“H-hi guys! I d-dint expect you so s-soon. How are you?” Frisk looked over at Sans a little bit quite sure if he was mad or not but shrugged.

“I am okay a little light headed but we are here about the baby. Right Sans?” She felt guilty about the whole thing still. Sans nodded.

“B... b-baby?” 

“sorry, i didn’t exactly fill you in on the reason. but yeah... she’s carrying my future.”

“Sans! I thought you told her!”

“what? i just said it was important.” 

“T-that’s fine. It’s okay, let’s just g-get you checked out.” 

“Hold that thought for two seconds…” Frisk gently took Sans hand and made him look at her as she was getting nervous about him.

“Are you okay?” 

“i’m fine, why do you ask?” He looked confused.

“Oh… I just didn’t expect you to do … ummm I am sorry about earlier still I don’t want you mad at me okay!” 

“hun, i’m not mad.” He says gently. She kissed his cheek and went with Alphys.

“Make sure you work on your article! I miss it!” Frisk screamed behind her as she went with Alphys into the labs. He shook his head a little, yeah, okay... he could do that while she was getting checked out with Alphys. He opened his phone to check the notifications.

  
  


Dear Marnie, 

I love your articles so much. I met the skeleton of my dreams through it and we are expecting our first child. I haven’t told him but I hope to have a couple more. Anyway, he whisked me away on a romantic Paris trip and he has been so amazing to me. I am so lucky to have met him. I just wished we might have met earlier. Thanks to your articles me and him are mates; I am the luckiest girl in the world. I mustard the courage to tell him I love him and I would do it again over and over. He is the love of my life. I just wanted to let you know that. Thank you for being my friend Marnie first and everything else second.

  
  


Your #1 fan

Frazzled1

“you really are a sweetheart...” He murmured to himself.

  
  
  
  


Dear Frazzled1,

Congratulations are in order! I’m glad that my advice could help and I wish you two all the best for the future. I hope that you will continue to find good advice here when, and if, you ever need it. 

Sincerely,

Marnie

  
  
  


In the other room Alphys and Frisk were discussing about monster baby care. Frisk just wanted to talk basic stuff because soon he will want to join them. 

“How long will the baby occupy my body?” Frisk was blunt and to the point.

“W-wow you don’t mess around? U-um in humans cases it can be as short as four months to up to nine months.” Frisk was in shock. 

“It d-depends on the type of b-baby.” 

“Well how about my case?” Frisk wished Sans can hold her hand as she became nervous 

“W-well... there h-honestly hasn’t been a human h-hybrid in many c-centuries. I can’t say for c-certain but it could possibly be as s-short as five m-months or c-carry to nine.” Frisk took out her cell and texted Sans.

Determined1: I am like having a panic attack will you come sit with me. It is not you haven’t seen me naked.

Sans: on my way.

He closed the phone and headed into the lab. Finding the right door after a couple tries, he was at least in the right area, the other two had been empty.

“Look I am not sure if we need to pull out my soul to figure out long it will take to have it come out of me Alphys…” Alphys was trying to get her to pull her soul out so she can look at the baby better but Frisk didn’t feel comfortable with her not yet anyway. She spotted Sans and she waved him over. Sans went into the room and closed the door behind him.

“what’s the issue.” 

“I n-need to check the baby soul. I think she’s just n-nervous.” 

“I am sorry Alphys but I been told that… well it is the fact I don’t know you well I will be honest and I got scared. I am sorry.” Frisk felt a little ashamed but she had been filling her in most of the details about childbirth and other things that she is sure will give her nightmares for months.  
“Sans will you stay with me…”

“of course.” 


	31. Chapter 31

“It’s f-fine. I understand completely, but this is f-for your sake and b-baby.” Frisk’s hands were shaky as she tried to summon the soul out of her trying to concentrate. It is truly like being naked in front of someone. She sighed as tried to calm herself to do it but couldn’t.

“I can’t… Sans just one more favor and I won’t bug you for a whole minute or tell you half the stuff she told me.” 

“H-hey!”

“i kinda know some of it already, here... i’ll help you okay?” He says gently. She nods and relaxes a little. His magic gently washes over her and coaxes out the soul, the tiny soul had picked up on her fear and was hiding behind her soul... or trying. Sans gently coos softly to the soul in his native tongue to try and ease the little soul. The little soul responds back and slowly comes out towards Sans a bit. Frisk smiled at the baby. 

_that’s it little one, you’re okay..._ He coos his thoughts gently in the language, smiling at the soul while Alphys quietly makes notes on a clipboard. Keeping a distance that was a little further than arm’s reach.

The soul flutter a little bit closer to Sans and stops about 6 inches away from Frisk’s soul like it was on an invisible leash. Sans cups his hand around the soul, a very tiny bit of his magic reaching out to it, enough for the soul to feel but not for it to actually do anything. It was more like he was just confirming his connection to the tiny soul as he coos to it. The soul rubbed itself against his hand as Frisk just watched in awe. The soul was chattering some nonsense to Frisk but it was the native language. Sans smiles, some of it was words, but it was still a bunch of babbling.

“Still babbling?” Frisk asked wondering.

“yes, but a few first words.... da and mum.”

“HE KNOWS WORDS…. oh shit… that oh god what have I done… “

“C-calm down, this is p-perfectly normal for a skeleton monster soul. I-it also seems to have traces of human in it as well due to the coloring it has, it’s not v-very obvious b-but there is a l-light blue tint to it.”

“Coloring?” Frisk asked towards Sans.

“she’s right... our little Red’s trait is patience.”

“It will need it with me… Red is blue makes sense in a way…” Frisk looked at the soul. Sans chuckles a bit at that. The soul cuddled against the palm of Sans' hand and seemed to be doing nothing when it sneezed a puff of purple magic appeared. It was about the size of a penny worth but was there. 

“Ummm do I need to worry about the baby doing magic in me?” Frisk recalled the bones Sans can summon and him teleporting. Now she is imagining a baby zipping through her organs or cutting her open with a bone. She could feel herself panic again.

“N-no! N-nothing like that!”

“Al is right... magic traits and abilities don’t start ta show until they’re about five years old.” 

“So it just was a sneeze… a purple sneeze? Am I just paranoid?” 

“That c-can just be your b-body’s reaction to the b-baby’s unusual presence. M-most human bodies aren’t equipped to d-deal with the drainage of m-magic and thus there are s-some odd s-side effects. I h-have some magic s-supplements you can take that will make sure it doesn’t happen again and h-help make things easier as the c-child grows.” Frisk grabbed Sans’ free hand and felt so under-prepared all of a sudden as she looked down at their child who just was babbling along cuddling against Sans like it is the best thing in the world. As far as the soul was concerned, it was one of the best things in its tiny world.

“Sans are we going to be good parents?” He gently squeezed her hand.

“we have support, we’ll be alright.” Alphys nods.

“So I might have the baby in 5 months to nine months.”

“Correct.” 

“I need to take magic supplement pills any side effects?” Frisk could feel herself ease a little bit as she remembered something they have to do before leaving.

“N-not from the pills themselves n-no.”

“Do I want to know what you mean?” Frisk squeezed Sans’ hand a little in a worried fashion. 

“The s-soul might cause some unusual side e-effects until it gets used to the m-magic imput b-but nothing harmful.”

“What side effects?” Frisk needed to know as her squeeze tightened.

“Well that d-depends. Anything-from what you told me t-to having a g-green glow... l-literally.”

“A green glow... Sans….” She was breathing heavy as her nerves were getting to her.

“calm down hun. it’s nothing different than some minor magic effects that are sometimes in our alcohol.”

“I just passed out from that stuff…”

“i’ll be with ya every step of the way. promise. you’ll both be fine.”

“Okay… Sans don’t forget to tell Alphys about potentially being a godmother or Undyne.” She needed a moment to breathe, she was in full panic and the soul could feel it to as it shivered against Sans hand. _Calm down… calm down… calm down… happy thoughts…_ As Frisk started to breathe a little slower the soul seemed to relax a little as well against Sans. He lightly ran a finger along the tiny soul, cooing gently to help soothe it. The tiny soul responded by rubbing itself against the finger gingerly approving of the cooing as it babbled again. Frisk closed her eyes trying to keep as calm as possible, trying to ease her soul. Sans’ magic gently reached out for Frisk’s soul too, helping her to calm down. Alphys had left the two alone. Frisk felt a calming sensation take over as she looked at Sans and tears came down her face slowly.

“I am sorry… I am a mess… I just want to be the best mom to our child and I worry that I will fail it in so many ways. I want to be the best for our child and instead I am probably a walking deathtrap to the kid. I don’t deserve this kind of happiness Sans…” Frisk didn’t dare try to reach out and touch the soul in fear she will hurt them. He gently took her hand, moving it to where the little soul was so that the soul was cupped between their hands as he spoke.

“this is our baby.... we will learn and grow with it. it might not be easy... but this baby will be loved by you and by me. they will not want for anything that is within our power to give them.” The soul seemed to bounce between Sans and Frisk’s hand trying to rub against the two at the same time.

“It is so beautiful… Sans it is the most amazing thing I have ever laid eyes on… it is all because of you.” Her eyes shifted up to his eye lights with a loving glance. He smiled gently, lovingly at her.

“it is because of you that this amazing thing has been graced to us both. don’t forget that you’re a part of this too. you and i together made this little soul. it is neither you nor i, but has little bits of us.”

“I know… thank you.” She places her head against his shoulder. “Did you finish your article?”

“i did, yes. thank you. i think you can manage this much... repeat what i say... and in doing so, you will say the first words to Red that i said to them.” He very slowly enunciated the words in his native tongue. Frisk tried to repeat it as closely as he did not sure what she is saying. He smiled as she managed to say it pretty close, enough that the soul understood it and chattered back the words happily. 

“you said ‘i love you beautiful.’ to it.” Frisk smiled softly and tried to say it again but to Sans as she took her free hand and cupped his face. He smiled and repeated the words to her. Her soul was filled with joy and the soul can feel her happiness and seemed to be more energized than ever before.

“I think it is someone’s nap time… I mean me, little one… I love you so much… I hope one day you will talk to me in my language as well. Mommy and daddy love you okay?” Frisk took her finger and gently cuddles it before letting Sans say his goodbyes. Sans murmured a gentle farewell to the tiny soul before the two went back into her.

“You are going to be an amazing father Sans… I just know it. I am glad you are the baby’s father. The baby might have a shot of surviving after all.” Frisk kisses his cheek gently.

“i’ll make sure ya both do.” He had no intentions of doing this without her.

“Sans I am not planning on leaving you anytime soon. I would like some free revenge entertainment though.” Frisk smiled at Sans. Wondering if he remembered about the texts she got from Alphys and Undyne pretending to be him.

“hmmm, yes... have you thought of anything yet we should make them do?” 

“Ahh you did forget… remember we agreed to have them compete to be the godmother. Remember? 

“no, i haven’t forgotten sweetheart, just hasn’t been high on my list since you told me about our little miracle.” 

“…. okay fine I will give you that…” Frisk said after a moment looking at him. 

“although there is probably one thing that at least Al can do while she’s here... even if it’s not embarrassing.” He shot off the text.

“What is that?”

“lunch.”

“Did you text her about the competition? I could see you do that. What did you ask for by the way? I am starving for chicken tenders and mustard, oooh mini dogs and mustard, or a sandwich and mustard, or anything with mustard…. Pizza with chicken tenders with a mustard sauce…. God that sounds so good.”

“i didn’t order... but i’ll add that.” He said, typing down what she said and sending it off.

“Which one?” Frisk asked curiously as she felt better now than earlier. 

“might as well order all of it. with mustard.” He replied as he showed her the text.


	32. Chapter 32

Sans: lunch time, as part of this little thing between you and undyne, your first task is lunch.

Al: O-okay...

Sans: chicken tenders, sandwich with mustard, pizza and mustard sauce

Al: ... Is this for her or y-you?

Sans: both

“Well and for the little one too. Sans I love you more now than ever before…” He simply smiled. Frisk pulled him close for a loving kiss He returned the kiss. After the kiss broke she nuzzled his face lovingly.

Undyne: I got half of the stuff a pizza with mustard sauce really you are an idiot. Who would want to eat that gross stuff? 

Sans: me.

Undyne: Gross as fuck… I still want to be the godmother… I will just beat up some restraint owner to do it.

“What is going on Sans? Your phone is beeping quite a bit. I got to admit it is making me a little jealous I am going to be fighting for your attention soon.” Her forehead was still against his forehead and she knew how to get his attention easily but for now she can play this game for just a minute before she pulls out the big guns. 

Al: got the pizza made it myself… it is moving…. ummmm… nvm on the pizza calling it in delivery.

Undyne: Made the sandwich just two pieces of bread and mustard. That is it you idiots.

Al: I got the chicken strips and I got the custom pizza being made and a San-which made at Subway. I will be there in about 15 minutes.

“apparently undyne is trying to help.” Sans replied, looking at the texts he got.

Frisk pulls out her phone and texted him.

Determined1: image attached

It was the photo of her in the red dress that she took a selfie in. Frisk tried not to laugh as he was still going through the several texts Undyne and Alphys have been sending. He will eventually get to it. Frisk calmly got up and laid down on the examination table while waiting for either Sans or the food. He flushed the moment he got to the image, he quickly flipped away from it just to be safe and to keep his mind off... things and the previous night’s activities so he wouldn’t embarrass himself for when the food arrived.

“Sans… did you get my message yet…” Frisk asked glancing over at him.

“y-yup.”

“That was a fun night… except about the flower but man… you can make me do things and say things… weew” Frisk was playing with fire and she knew it. She just stared at the ceiling with a grin. They will be there in about 10 minutes Frisk figured. Nothing he can do but wait. Sans looked like a strawberry when Alphys appeared with the lunch.

“Ooohh lunch time…” Frisk eyed Sans.

“I h-hope I g-got everything right.” She pushed a cart in before her with the various food on it.

“thanks. i noticed Undyne tried to help.” He waved the phone. “had to send her on a different errand to get her out of your scales.” Frisk snickered at the pun.

“Did you just pun-ish her?” Frisk asked in a joking manner. Before opening the pizza box and grabbing a slice of pizza and placing chicken strips on top and taking a big bite into it. “Good job Alphys one point for you… now if you don’t mind I am the world's sloppiest eater known to man sooo…” Alphys picked up the hint and nodded.

  
“I-I am ahead of Undyne!!!” As she ran off leaving the pair alone again. Sans laughed once Alphys was gone and shook his head.

“i sent Undyne to pick up some stuff for me and deliver it to the house. she knows where the spare key is.”

“Smart…” She picked up the piece of pizza. She loved taunting Sans the most. He smile and picked up a slice himself. She placed it in her mouth and started to making a slight moaning noise while eating the pizza.

“God … Sans this is sooo good mmmm.” 

“agreed.” She licked the topping off the pizza; he just downed his pizza, Frisk eyed him from across the room.

“what? it’s good.” Frisk went up to him and sat on his lap while holding the pizza crust vertically and placed it in her mouth eating it slowly. If that didn’t work nothing would. He nibbled on her neck instead with a small smile.

“You know what I was doing the whole damn time…” Frisk slapped him playfully. 

“and what if i did?” He asked with a mischievous smile.

“Oh I don’t know I think a punishment is in order don’t you think?”

“hmmm, should probably save the punishment for another place... and after you’ve finished eating.” Frisk nods and went back to eating her pizza. It was delicious. She could eat it all day long. He ate whatever of the food she didn’t.

“How can we get some more things like maybe we can get them to clean the house?”

“probably.”

“We could have them plan our wedding as well?” Frisk teased a little. He chuckled a little.

“that might be a bit too cruel.”

“For who us or them…?” 

“both, cuz we’d miss out on the good stuff and i think they might misinterpret that as us pushin’ them ta marry.”

“Speaking of marriage... Are we going to get married? See what I did there… such a great segway huh huh..” She points in his direction teasing a little bit more but a little curiosity was there. Frisk was his mate and pregnant it seems like the logical next step. He chuckles a little.

“i was planning on courting you for a few months before asking that.”

“So you want our kid to be the ring bearer then because in a few months it will be here.” 

“no, i meant that was the original plan, but it’s up to you.” 

“Sans go ahead and courtship away. I ain’t going anywhere but sure whisk me away I say whisk…” He chuckles a little, amused by her statement.

“yeah, i can do that.”

“I am just interested what color I will be by tomorrow I could be green according to Alphys.” She made a face like be afraid kind of sarcastic face. 

“could make you blue or purple if you prefer.” He was only half kidding.

“Oooohhhh make me red that seems to make you happy but I can also do purple too... I do love purple.” He flushed a little.

“it’s not just that... but yeah... i think i can do that... i’ll have Alphys pick the stuff up.”

“What do you mean Sans? I am slightly more confused then normal.” 

“er... w-well wearin’ a color that matches a monster’s magic, particularly that of a partner or mate... is.. a s-subtle sort of message to other monsters that tells ‘em who ya belong to c-cause no two monsters have the same color magic at the same time.” Frisk blushed but she still couldn’t help but wonder what he all meant.

“What does Alphys have to pick up?” 

“just some kind of special candies that i use ta love when i was a kid and most humans get a kick out of it.” He replied even as he shot off the text.

“Wait there is a candy that changes colors on people?” 

“among other things. the effects are only temporary.” Frisk started to laugh wholeheartedly. 

“make great pranks but also are a lot of fun... some human adults like the stuff in alcohol.”

“I was thinking if I had the candy that turns my skin red and with the red lace... how I would look... Pfffftttt… I probably look cherry oooohhh I can then do that song.” She began to sing Cherry Pie from Warrant “She’s my cherry pie, cool drink of water such a sweet surprise tastes so good make a grown man cry sweet cherry pie oh yeah.” Frisk started to sway to the song that was playing in her head enjoying the song wishing she had it downloaded on her phone to play it so Sans could hear it himself. Sans listened to the music, thinking about the idea himself. It sounded both silly and he was intrigued at what the result would be. 

“What are you thinking there Sans?” Frisk couldn’t help but have a giant smile on her face. 

“about what you said about blushing while being red... if you’d look like a cherry or not.” A slight blush covered her face as she thought of a witty flirt to against what he said.

“Hmm… I am not sure. I guess it depends where I am at? What position I am in? What kind of lighting? You know all that will affect the shade of red I will be?” Frisk may not been an expert at flirting before but now she could easily claim reigning champion with lines like that. She wondered what they can do for fun since in the next couple of months they will be parents and that means no more freedom. 

“hmmm, yeah that might be a factor alright.” 

“I am bored… What do you want to do Sans? I think staring at a lab is not as fun as I thought it might be… We can go home and sleep until tomorrow or we can go invite your brother out for supper?” Frisk glanced around the lab really and wasn’t really impressed.


	33. Chapter 33

“supper plans sound like a good idea to me actually and Alphys won’t care if we leave probably.” 

“Do you want to call your brother or me? We can go… oh yeah I forgot I no longer live at home… ummm… any restaurant suggestions?”

“hmmm... well we can always pick him up if you have anything in mind because he normally doesn’t like the places i pick.” 

“If he likes Italian I know an authentic Italian restaurant I visited several times. I also know a really great Czech Restaurant they make an amaaaazzzziinggg Plum Dumplings. It is like desert for a meal. I want to go to that restaurant Mama’s Cooking.” Frisk could feel herself drool at the thought of it. 

“that sounds perfect. where’s this at?” She wrote down the address and hand it to him.

“I will call your brother and you tell Alphys that we will see her later okay?” Frisk started to dial up Papyrus hoping he was in a good mood.

“sounds good to me.” He replied, draining the last of the mustard from a bottle. She went up to him with the phone against her ear and kissed his cheek. 

“Hi Papyrus I am just calling because I wanted to ask you out for supper. I was wondering if you are still interested or not?” Frisk asked to Papyrus on the phone.

“WHERE ARE WE GOING?”

“Well there is this restaurant that is really good it has Czech food and it is all hand done. I know you appreciate good homemade food. Just come over to our house and we will go from there!” 

“WILL MEET YOU THERE. WHAT TIME?”

“How about 6 pm?” 

“GOT IT.”

“I can’t wait for you to come because I have had such a great day today. Talk to you later.” Sans was sort of zoning out, humming a soft tune to himself. It didn’t seem to be a very happy tune though. Frisk hung up on Papyrus and focused her attention on Sans.

“That sounds really pretty but it also sounds really sad too.” He stops humming and nods.

“yeah... it is... no one knows exactly what it’s about, but it’s not a very happy song ... sometimes though... when i listen to it... i see things... like... memories... but not mine and they’re... really painful but at the same time... not and.... yet... familiar even though they aren’t really mine.”

“That is weird. I mean not in a bad way just hmm… maybe there is something deeper there. I think the next time you start having these memories you should write down as much as you can and maybe we can make sense of it together.” 

“i have, here... i can let you listen to it.” He flipped open his phone and loaded a video called “Secret Garden” and it began to play. Sans was silent until the male vocals. He softly sang in perfect harmony with the song, his eye lights hazy and sad even as his tone was even and followed in flawless pitch. Frisk just listened to it and watched Sans listening to him until the song ended. She pondered what he was thinking or remembering in this case. By the final lyrics he was brushing away tears though he did not understand why. Frisk came up to him and nuzzled into him trying to comfort him putting her arms around him. He nuzzled against her. His soul caught between the love and happiness she offered and an unbearable agony.

“Are you okay? Tell me what you experienced.” Frisk brushed the tears away from his face with her thumb trying to focus on his eye lights. He gave her a sad smile, he couldn’t speak as he just held her close. He did not understand or know why, it was this song... only this one. It would be a moment before he’d recover.

“Shhh… It is okay… You don’t need to tell me it is okay…” She hummed a simple lullaby as she laid against him. He buried his head against her, for a moment his soul seemed to be split... one side a bright and joyful and the other side next to shattering.... It lasted only a brief moment before he calmed down and it was gone. As if it had never been. He’d been perfectly fine humming the tune, but listening to it... that had been a different matter. Frisk could feel his pain and sorrow through their connection. She wanted to comfort him in any way she felt so helpless. He let out a sigh, but it seemed to be more like relief than anything as his soul settled and the pain was gone. 

“Are you okay?” Frisk cupped his face and looked into his eye lights with concern. 

“yeah.” He met her gaze. It was... unusual. Like for a moment he’d been experiencing something that wasn’t his... which was what he’d said.

“Sans I don’t know if you should hear that song anymore. I can’t stand seeing you in such sorrow. It isn’t worth that kind of pain.” She rubbed his face gently. 

“i don’t listen to it often because of that... but i’ve been studying it in my off time with Alphys. we haven’t figured out why it happens. it’s only with that song. no others, there are sadder songs than that one and yet only this one has this effect. it’s... just a theory between us... but... we think this song has a purpose to someone else... to someone like me... but not.” 

“Like another version of you? Another skeleton monster?” He nods.

“according to the multiverse theory... for every choice made or not... there’s a place where the opposite is true... it’s not something we can prove to be true... but if the theory really is correct... then... somewhere... at some time... there’s someone like me who’s suffering... and this song is how their suffering reaches out into the multiverse... like an echo... a resonance you could say... and it’s a very powerful one.”

“I am going to sound greedy but I still say you shouldn’t put yourself in that position. I need you…”

“normally i only do that when we need to run tests. It doesn’t have any lasting effects on me, we already made sure of that.”

“What if in that short period you do something you can’t control? Sans I beg of you to think of Red at least.”

“we thought about that with the first test... hun, we’ve been studying this a long time. before i even knew you existed. we’ve taken every precaution there is.”

“Remember what you said about Paris about people how lucky I was that the group I ran into was not mean… we already have a killer flower. I don’t want to press our luck.” 

“yeah. i know, that flower is a pain, but this thing isn’t a threat. if i had to put it in different words... it’s like experiencing a nightmare.... one you’ve had before, you know it’s just a scary dream and you know it won’t last, that you’re perfectly fine... but you still feel the fear.”

“Not yet it isn’t. I watched you mourn for several minutes for something we don’t know. I am not cool with that. This is just…” She shook her head and moved away from him feeling depressed.

“yeah... i’ve a theory on that... just one thing we can’t prove that fits... like the song says... he loved her and he has to live without her... for a monster to do that... i can’t even begin to tell you what that has to be like. but i think that’s why it’s so painful because... he didn’t get the chance we have. it just makes me remember how very precious you are to me... how fortunate i am. even with the mistakes i’ve made.” Frisk sat across from him on a different stool wondering if he is waiting for a response that would approve his actions. He gently took her hand.  
“knowing that feeling... i won’t ever take you for granted.”

“I can’t tell you what to do but… if you think for one moment I will allow that song in my house. You have another thing coming. I love you too much to even experience the song.” Her eyes were filled with pain.

“i can promise that i will never purposely play that song in the home we share.” He brought her hand to his teeth gently, his gaze meeting hers. 

“You know I love you right? I don’t want to be controlling or anything I just don’t want to see you suffer. You would do the same if I started to cut myself or something like that.”

“i understand. you’re right that i would do the same... i’d do anything it took to make you happy...” Frisk fell into his arms, embracing him as she could feel herself fall apart emotionally in his arms. He held her close, nuzzling against her; he had shared that with her because he wanted her to know as much as possible... because he trusted her. She was everything to him and there was nothing he wouldn’t give... that he wouldn’t speak of if she wished to know.

“I think I wouldn’t be able to live without you… Even when we were just texting I looked forward to each message dropping everything to read the message. If you disappear or died… The only thing that would keep me alive would be Red but I know I would... ½ my soul would be gone, with you.” Frisk said solemnly thinking about what he said. 

“yeah... i couldn’t do it. you’re everything to me. everything that keeps me going, i might know the pain... but i can only stand it for a short time... i couldn’t survive it... whoever survived this... who has to day after day... i... i pity him more than words can say. no one should ever have to go through that. not like he does.”

“I think we should go get ready for your brother, he is supposed to meet us at the house maybe that will cheer us up a little bit. If not I will have to kiss you until we feel better.” Frisk kisses his teeth gently to emphasize the point. 

“i’m for that.” He replied as he held her close with a slight smile. His soul thrumming with his joy, happiness and love. After Sans shortcut them home. Frisk immediately set off to get ready for tonight by calling the restaurant making sure a table was saved for them and she began to dress up for Sans. Beyond the two outfits she got from Mettaton she had her own clothes. She put on a red blouse and black slacks with red lipstick. Frisk smiled at herself in the mirror. While she was getting ready, he, of course, had returned to the house to do a quick change himself, remembering this time to snag his jacket before he teleported back to the living room. On the couch Frisk sat there waiting for him. She simply just looked over and smiled at him. He smiled back, his jacket slung over one shoulder, he had on a red turtleneck sweater and black slacks and shoes. 

“hey sweetheart, ready?” 

“Pretty much... we are going to look like one of those couples that dress each other... too bad that wasn’t the case.” She teased. His usual grin shifted to a slight smirk.

“that’s for after supper, not before.” 


	34. Chapter 34

“That is different though, that is removing clothes not changing them. There is a huge difference there.” Frisk moves over to Sans and kisses his neck, gently nibbling it.

“yeah... but don’t ya change the next mornin’? that’s technically after supper.” He replies cheekily.

“Here I was going to give you desert first... Oh well…” She moved away from him waiting for his brother to arrive now. 

“not enough time for that.” He says as his brother arrives.

“I SINCERELY HOPE YOU DID NOT CHOOSE THIS PLACE.”

“nah, i know better. she did.”

“It is really good. I hope you will enjoy it.” 

“WE’LL SEE. DO WE HAVE TO JUMP THERE?”

“ ‘fraid so.”

  
“It is in Los Angelos. It is a restaurant I used to visit all the time the gal who owns it makes everything by hand with her crew.” Frisk tried to talk it up as she took Sans’s hand offering her other hand to Papyrus to take. He sighed.

“IF WE MUST.” He firmly grasped her hand but was careful not to hurt her while doing so; Sans teleported them to a street across from the restaurant; following behind her while Papyrus took the lead towards it. The building looked rustic and out of place compared to the newer buildings beside it as it was covered in vines and the sign just says “Mama’s”. Frisk opened the doors it was still pretty full and she allowed the guys in before letting herself in. She talked to the head waitress and she took her and the boys outside to a sealed off it has fence surrounding it. It is a very nice area and even prettier at night. The moon can be seen pretty clear from there and she hoped that maybe if they hung out long enough she can show Sans it like how he shown her the stars. Sans and Papyrus were quiet, following her through the restaurant; looking around in curiosity..

“This is your table I hope you enjoy.” Said the waitress before handing the menus and leaving. Frisk sat down in the chair and glancing at the guys as they seemed to be interested in the environment quite a bit. She simply starts to gaze through the menu as she waited for Sans and Papyrus to sit with her. Sans took a seat next to her first and Papyrus followed.

“The Atmosphere Here Is Lovely.”

“Thank you... I hope we can stay a little later then usual it gets really... ummm… romantic at night.” Frisk didn’t want to ruin the surprise she had in store for Sans. Papyrus would probably enjoy it himself too. 

“Certainly.” Papyrus said as he joined the two, picking up a menu.

“Might I recommend the plum dumplings. They are sooo good that is what I am having. Sans you might not like it because it is a sweet kind of meal.” 

“i’ll try that myself,” Frisk took Sans hand and smiled at him. 

“Not Really My Tastes.” Papyrus responds, looking at the menu and decides to go with a simple lasagna for his meal. The waitress took the order and left them to talk amongst themselves.

“Sans I am really surprised you wanted to try the dumplings. I thought you didn’t like sweet things.” She said a little amused by this choice.

“not usually... but i choose you didn’t i?” He says with a slight smile. Papyrus just gives his brother a look for that. Frisk glanced over at Papyrus just briefly before kissing Sans on the teeth gently. Papyrus had turned back to the menu after glaring a little at his brother.

“I am sorry Papyrus I can’t help but like dessert first.” Frisk said with a slight tease looking up at Sans eye lights with a loving look. Sans smiled, a soft flush on his cheek bones; Papyrus just waves it off and looks around again as they wait for the food to arrive. Papyrus had not only ordered lasagna, but a red wine to go with it. Frisk just got a lemonade. Sans had ordered tea with his meal. Frisk glanced around. 

  
“Will it be inappropriate to show Papyrus our baby?” Sans glanced around the place a moment.

“well... it’s secluded enough here... i think. bro, what’s your take?” Sans asked. Papyrus nodded a little.

“Open... But Not So Much That It Would Be Indecent.” Frisk smiled before placing her hand against herself where her soul resided, summoning it out. The little soul clung to her soul and was gleefully running circles around it. Papyrus shifted a little, looking at the tiny soul, his usual scowl softens. Sans croons gently in their native tongue to the soul. The soul responds back and seemed to head towards Sans. Papyrus looked rather shocked at this before he spoke in the native language as well to the soul. The soul stopped for a second not recognizing the voice before cautiously headed towards Papyrus voice. With a small smile, he croons to the soul as Sans had. Frisk took Sans’ hand and smiled gently at the scene it was so precious. The soul approached Papyrus as far as it can go and settled to just babbling from there. Papyrus looks over at Frisk.

“May I?” Frisk nodded as she got closer to Papyrus so wouldn’t have to reach over so far. He stretches out a hand to the soul, his magic gently glowing against his palm, it was a deep red orange. The magic gently reaching out to the tiny soul as he spoke to it. The soul began to rub itself against Papyrus’ hand cuddling with it as it did with Sans’ hand. He smiles a little at this before the magic fades and he settles back. He seems rather pleased.

“What do you think of Red, Papyrus?” She watched the little soul come back to her babbling in their tongue mimicking the words Sans and Papyrus. Sans’ magic gently flows over the little soul and her own, sending it back before their food can arrive.

“Remarkable. Smart And Strong.”

“Strong? Smart? Sans says he is just babbling but I wish I knew all he was saying.” 

“My Brother Is Correct, But Normally They Do Not Babble Back Until A Full Month Has Passed... And I Can See Its Magic Early. Signs Of a Strong Soul, Healthy Soul.”

“Do you know what gender the soul is?” This was fascinating.

“No.” 

“I should have come to you instead of Alphys. I knew that our baby was a genius! You should add that to your business card of yours. Sans… is he telling the truth about the whole speaking thing?” 

“i think so... i was still kinda young when Paps was a babybones... so i can’t say i know for sure. but if it’s true i’m sure Alphys can confirm it.”

“Well you do know that if it is true and the baby is a genius it comes from your side of the family.” 

“Of Course!” Frisk smiled at Papyrus, seeing the pride in his eye lights. The waitress comes out and places the food at the table giving each one what they ordered. 

“thanks.” Sans says automatically as the plates are set before them.

“Thank you.” Frisk said as well. The food looked delicious there were four dough like balls that were baked that had a purple sauce drizzled on top with whipped cream on the side. This was heaven. Frisk cut into the dumpling revealing the purple plum inside as it gets cut in half and she dipped it into whip cream before eating it. The dumplings were still hot and they basically melted in her mouth. This is why she loved this place you can taste the love of this restaurants cooking because you can taste the time and effort and effort put into each dumpling. She eyed Sans wondering if he enjoyed the dumplings like she did. He cut his own in half like she did, but he didn’t dunk it in the whip cream, deciding instead to put the whip cream on it. Frisk continued to watch Sans as she continued to eat her dumplings. He seemed to enjoy it, if maybe not quite as much as she did.

“Papyrus do you like your lasagna?” Frisk was nervous about him since he didn’t seemed thrilled about the idea about going out in the first place. She wanted to leave a great impression on him. 

“Hmmm... It’s Not To My Usual Tastes But It Is Adequate.” Frisk glances at Sans wondering if that is his way of saying he likes the food or just being picky. Sans gives her a reassuring smile. She glanced up at the sky it is getting dark and soon the moon will show itself.

“Sans and Papyrus you should look above you… It is a beautiful sight to behold.” As the sky darkens enough for the moon to be seen through the vines. She loved the view and would text to Punisher about this but didn’t tell him about what restaurant it was. Curious, the two looked up.

“this was that place you always bragged about... isn’t it?” Sans asks after a long moment of silence.

“Yeah… I wanted to show it to you but … you know we didn’t know each other back then…” 

“yeah, i remember. it really is something else... thanks sweetheart.”

“I am glad you can enjoy it. I loved the stars you showed me it is only fitting I give you the moon in return.” She said with smile.

“It Is Quite The View.” 

“When I first met your brother I was working here. Well I met your brother because I just got dumped by a guy and I was kind of depressed so I went on a random chat room and I started to talk to him and ever since that night I fell more and more in love with him. Maybe I didn’t realize it that night but it happened eventually. I would chat with him all hours of the day, chat with him when I got drunk, chat with him at my darkest of days and the brightest of nights. I can’t believe how lucky I am to be with him.” 

“Things Were Different Back Then. He Is The Lucky One... We Both Are. He Wasn’t The Monster Back Then That He Is Now. Nor Am I.” Sans nodded.

“agreed.” 


	35. Chapter 35

“Thank you for such kind words. I hope the next meal we have is at your place Papyrus if you will have us.” She glanced up at Papyrus with a smile. He nods.

“I Must Admit That If It Weren’t For You... Things Would Be Very Different For My Brother And I... I’m Not Sure What You Said To Him... But One Night He Finally Spoke Up For Himself.”

“I don’t think... oh… is it that night Sans where we fought?” She glanced at him somberly.

“yeah... you kept tellin’ me i needed to say somethin’... i was really irritated that night and Paps came home with his usual complaints and... i’d just had enough. i snapped.”

“And It Was A Turning Point. We Were Finally Able To Talk.” Sans nodded.

“I don’t know if… Well I am glad something good came out of a bad situation. We should probably get going Sans.”

“yeah.” He paid for the meal and then walked with her out of the building as it just seemed too rude to teleport while still inside. Frisk extended her hand out to Papyrus to take so that they can all head home. He took her hand, just as before and Sans teleported them back.

“Thank You For A Decent Meal, The Company Was Quite Enjoyable.” Frisk smiled and hugged Papyrus. She may not have known him long but he had been more than nice to her.

“I am so glad you came out with us. You mean so much to me to be involved in our life. Especially in little Red's life. I want you to be our baby’s godfather. I want you to help him become stronger and now that they has an amazing uncle that they can turn to if they need anything.” 

“I’d Be Honored.” He replies as he returns the embrace gently. Sans watches the two with a smile. He had no doubt that his brother would be a good uncle to their child once it was born into the world. Frisk let go of Papyrus and waved goodbye to Papyrus before going inside the house. Papyrus waved back before leaving, Sans watches his brother leave before following her into the home.

“So tell me about tomorrow festivities with the candy? Or do you want to play fashion dress up?” Frisk teased.

“i’m leavin’ the candy as a surprise. i think you’ll have fun with it.”

“I can deal with that… how about dress up and candy tomorrow we will make it a chick thing out of it.” She poked Sans in the chest playfully.

“hmmm, alright, dunno how well they’ll go together but sure.”

“No no no… I mean me and you playing dress up with the candies…” Frisk add more seductively. 

“that could be interesting... might get ‘wrapped up’ in that.”

“Ohhh I always wanted to…. I almost told you one of my fantasies…” She ran upstairs leaving him behind as she went to go clean up in the shower. He laughed a little, yeah, this was going to be very interesting indeed. The next day came quickly as Frisk got up around noon and just wore jeans and blue shirt. Sans had decided to go simply himself for that day, he had on a light red t-shirt and his usual black shorts with the yellow stripes; he also wore some white slippers just for comfort.

“Hey cutie what did you with my mate? Can you not tell him I want you it will be our little secret.” Frisk said pulling Sans close to her.

“he’s at work, it’ll be our secret.” He replies teasingly.

“He works!!! Well that is convenient for us then. Plus you don’t have to worry about accidentally knocking me up either.”

“yup.. we got the entire day. yeah that’s a plus too.” Frisk laughed softly and she kissed his teeth briefly before sitting on the couch. He smiled and there was a knock on the door.

“that would be her.” Frisk clapped her hands excitedly like a five year old. She been looking forward to this all night.

“Go get the goods and we can have some fun…” Sans nodded with a grin as he opened the door.

“heya Alphys. thanks for getting these.”

“N-no problem.” 

“Thanks Alphys… I would invite you in but me and Sans are going to leave soon and well… maybe next time okay?” Frisk yelled at her direction. She liked Alphys but she wanted to enjoy this alone time with Sans.

“It’s fine! I g-got plenty! You t-two have fun with those!” She waved and then turned to leave while Sans closed the door behind her; he held a box full of the candy, a rather large one. Frisk leaned on the couch watching him with the candies. This is going to be so much fun a huge grin set on her face as Sans brought it over. She wanted to open the box but she restrained herself not to open it without Sans being ready. He sat down, this was going to be interesting, because he knew what each one did... it was just a matter of watching her find out as she ate the various colored candy. He flipped it open and set the box before her. Each candy was, of course, at least semi-sweet or sweet, and had its own flavor.

“Sans this is so nice of you! Do you know the flavors?” She eyed the box and biting her lower lip in anticipation.

“yup. i kinda have the advantage, i know what each does too.” 

“I know what we can do to even the odds… I will pick your candy with your eyes closed and you can pick my candies with yours closed, choosing it.”

“fair enough.” 

“Can I go first please? They look so good…” 

“of course.” He closed his sockets, wondering what the first one was going to be. Frisk was just giggling in anticipation. She put her hand under his hand as he dropped the candy in it.

“Okay Sans you picked yellow.” She stuck it in her mouth it tasted a little like lemonade. Her fingernails turn pink. Frisk pointed them out to Sans.

“Now I never have to paint my nails ever again!” She kidded as she places her hand into the candy grabbing a random color for Sans. He laughed a little at that and opened his mouth to receive his candy before he opened his sockets to admire her nails. She threw a red candy in his mouth it seemed appropriate anyway.

“ah... cherry. always a little interesting.” His eyelights shifted from their usual color to a dark shade of blue. Her face turned a deep flush he just seemed more handsome to her.

“what?” 

“N-nothing…” Frisk couldn’t make eye contact with him any more.

“uh huh... do you want a new one or should we wait until these wear off a little?”

“Ummm… new one for me please…”

“mkay.” He closed his sockets and picked out a random color, the candy he gave to her this time was pink. She placed it in her mouth enjoying the mix berry taste.

“I got to say… I do love your eye color… it is really amazing”

“mmm, yeah, the blue is a nice color really. even if not the usual.” Frisk didn’t realize she turned blue as she continued to stare into his eye lights.

“you look good in blue yourself sweetheart.” He motioned to her hands. She glanced down following his hands and noticed she was blue. 

“Oh … I should take that red one and I can have blue eyes to match this…” 

“not necessarily. color depends on your natural eye color there. since mine are red, the next dark color is blue.”

“My green eyes will just be hmmm?”

“actually they might turn purple.” She grabs one of the red candies and ate it really quick wondering what eye color it would be. Sans watches as the magic begins to take over, her green eyes shifting colors.

“hmmm, well then... that is an unexpected shade.” Frisk didn’t know what he meant as she looked at him quizzically. He motioned to a mirror nearby, when she looked into it a pair of stormy gray eyes looked back at her.

“Those are beautiful… but I can stare into yours… umm... never mind.” She glanced at the mirror.

“i know what you meant sweetheart.” Frisk set aside the mirror and crawled on top of him.

“You do…?!? Do you!?!”

“sentiment is still there.” He replied, watching her. 

“Hmmmm… maybe you don’t I think this eye color is really sexy on you but I do prefer one thing…” Frisk whispered into his canal. “I prefer your sexier red eyes staring at my body.” He flushed at the words, shifting a little restlessly as she sat back. She grabbed a green candy and put into Sans mouth.

“hmmm... watermelon....” 

“I don’t see any effect Sans what does it do?”

“because the one seeing the effects is me... makes you see in ultraviolet.” 

“So am I purple then? Since I am already blue.”

“yup.”


	36. Chapter 36

“Okay my turn.” Frisk closes her eyes and sticks out her tongue for the next candy. He closed his sockets again and picked another one, this time it was an orange one that he gave her. She closes her mouth and it was sweet like an orange. Her mouth felt weird as she stuck out her tongue it was forked in the end. Frisk eyed Sans seductively with it. Sans waited patiently for his own candy, or her comment... which ever came. She placed a candy on her tongue before inserting into his mouth it was a rose colored candy as she kissed him. The magic of the sherbet candy spread between the two of them and he giggled. She had to break the kiss as she couldn’t stop laughing. 

“the sherbet candy.... aka the giggly ball.” He says with a laugh. 

“Damn I was…. pfffftttt trying to be all…. haha sexy like too.” Frisk continued to laugh.

“Mmm... yeah you ... heh... got the orange...” He laughed even as the candy finished dissolving; this one dissolved fast so no one would ever choke on it. Nor die from laughter. The two of them spent a good four minutes laughing over nothing before the effect let up enough that they could continue their little game with the candy. It wasn’t obvious really, but in one corner of the box was a small bag that was separated from the rest of the candy but also buried beneath it.

Frisk grabbed an orange candy and stuck in his mouth; he stuck his tongue out like a snake, a red, serpent-like tongue of magic.

“Ooohhh we should save that one for the bedroom.” Frisk teased.

“mmm... yeah... i can imagine all the things i can accomplissssh with this.” He jokingly hissed. Frisk gave that one to him on purpose cause she wanted to French him once more. Her mouth came over his teeth and she stuck her tongue into his mouth enjoying the orange side flavor. The effect was nice too. Frisk broke the kiss and awaited for her next candy closing her eyes for it not caring what candy he picked.

“Sans I haven’t had this much fun for… Well you know what I have a lot of fun with you…” He smiles.

“i’m glad.” The next candy is a brown one, the taste is a rich chocolate but not too rich. She enjoyed the flavor it is like a milk chocolate. He motioned to the mirror again as her hair had changed to a much lighter color, a sort of honey colored blonde.

“I am guessing you will grow hair with this one Sans?” She kid towards him. He shrugged.

“dunno.” She grabbed one of the brown ones and puts it in his mouth wanting to see what would happen. After a few seconds a messy mop of long hair made of magic that was brown appeared and got in his line of sight. He laughed a little.   
“well that answers that.” He pushed the magic out of the way. Frisk leaned over and started to play with his hair. It was soft to the touch, much as like one expects hair to feel, but it was smoother than real hair. Frisk laid her head into his hair. It was so soft and it smelled nice as well.

“You smell good…” 

“that’s intentional, sorta, didn’t think you’d notice.”

“I notice when you change colognes and when you do subtle things like put a tie on and stuff like that.” 

“mmm, well this time i didn’t though. that’s kinda why i didn’t think you’d notice.”

“I like this smell… a lot.” She breathed it deeply closing her eyes.

“that’s good. it’ll kinda be a little stronger when i actually hit a heat though.”

“A heat?” 

“mating cycle, all monsters have ‘em.” He remembered he hadn’t really mentioned this before, mostly because it was a sort of personal thing.

“Hmmm… you won’t have one until after the baby right? Or is it going to happen sometime soon?”

“next month. is when my cycle will come around, but with the little one around, it will be a rather subdued cycle.”

“I want to know more about this mating thing but… I kinda want to continue our game unless you want to tell me while we play?”

“we can do both.”

“New rule we get to ask each other questions before consuming candies.” She started officially giggling a little bit.

“okay.” He picked up the next candy, it was heart shaped.

“Will me and the baby be safe?”

“more than ever.” He handed over the candy. She consumes the heart candy and she felt clear headed as she could process even the most difficult situation through. He watched her with a smile. She nods in like understanding, grabbing a black candy for him.

“my question is... excluding anything that has to do with me or recent events, what would you say is one of your worst fears?” He asked before accepting the candy.

“My worst fear had came true when my dad walked out on our family. I became afraid to date or trust guys believing in the end they would do the same to me.” Frisk said a little somberly. He nodded a little in understanding as the candy warmed him up a bit. He picked up a purple one next and held it out to her, waiting for her next question.

“In the heat how many ummm…. sessions are we talking about a day?” She took the candy, ate it, not seeing any immediate results but she liked the raspberry flavored.

“well, without you having the kid... i’d say likely three or four. i’m not entirely sure as stamina increases with the cycle and seeing as i haven’t had a partner during a cycle it’s not easy to know for sure. i know that, outside of that... i spent... mmm... most of the day locked in my room trying to relieve it.... it starts slow, with once or twice a day for release... but the longer the cycle goes on the more it increases... i usually lose count by the sixth day how many times i’ve had to release in a given day’s time. the heat scrambles the mind the more it’s denied.”

“I can imagine… I will be there for you as much as I can.”

“shouldn’t be too much of a problem. not like without the kid. the fact you’re carryin’ changes the cycle.”

“Hmmm…. that is interesting. If you don’t have any questions for me you can always give me more fun facts about mating too.” She grabbed a kite candy and awaited his question for her.  
  


“hmmm... how about which candy is your favorite so far?” He says after a moment before accepting the candy. The feeling of compassion tingling through him.

“I would say… the orange one because it was fun in more ways than one.” She smiled at him 

“So what did yours do?” He holds up a rainbow one for her next.

“makes ya feel more compassion for nature and the world and stuff... this next one you’re gonna need the mirror for... just don’t drop the mirror.”

“Okay… ummm… is there any sexy move you want to try during the heat?” A heavy blush covers her face as she took the candy.

“mmm, dunno about that... but might invest in some handcuffs for during the peak part.” Frisk chewed the multi flavored candy. He replies, watching her grab for the mirror. She looked into the mirror and jumped a bit almost dropping the mirror.

“easy...” He gently took the mirror.

Frisk was smiling though he couldn’t see anything but her clothes. He couldn’t see her, but he could still feel her, see the clothes, and he could sense her soul.

“yeah, this one is a fun prank.” Frisk takes off all her clothes and drops them on the floor. She sneaked in front of Sans.

He flushed a little, glancing about, completely aware that she was there... but that didn’t mean he wasn’t vulnerable now that he couldn’t pinpoint her location without using magic. Frisk went right up to his face and blew air slightly so he can feel her. She wanted to laugh so hard but she controlled herself. He carefully reached out, not entirely sure and not wanting to accidentally hurt her either. She went and sat on the couch scooting on top of him.

“Hey there…”

“hay’s for horses sweetheart.” He replies automatically, managing to wrap his arms around her waist after a moment just based on where he could feel her sitting on him.

“I was going to ask how many ghosts have you ever been with?” Frisk kissed his cheek.

“technically i haven’t been with anyone else... ghost or not. at least not to my knowledge.”

“Hmmm… I can fix that problem but… I don’t know I think I will be visible too soon for that.” 

“well... if you eat enough of ‘em at once you can prolong effects... but normally they don’t come in that quantity for just one type... the most you usually get out of one box is about half an hour for each.”

“All you need is about 3 minutes…” Frisk laughed slipping out of his grasp grabbing an extra rainbow one and eating it before hiding in the house.

“three minutes?”

“Maybe two you are right!” Frisk was in the hallway leading to the kitchen. He followed after the sound of her voice, but not without snagging something first.... She kept giggling. 

“I can swear maybe 30 seconds if we really are in a rush…” Frisk almost got nabbed by Sans as she ran upstairs. 

“gotcha.”

“Ooohhh So close… try again.” She was full on laughing now.

“i’m tryin’ not to cheat by usin’ magic here beyond sensing where you’re at.”

“Marco…”

“pretty sure that’s my line.” He said as he tried again.

“Oh I wonder where Sans can be?” She ran into their room and hid under the bed. “Sans really can last maybe 5-10 seconds I do all the work.” 

“i heard that.” He says as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

“Shhhh…. I am trying to be the monster in the relationship…” She kept laughing.


	37. Chapter 37

“how so?” He set the bag on the nightstand.

“Well I am in one of the places kids always claim that monsters hide.”

“hmmmm...” He checked the closet first. 

“Close… so close Sans…” Frisk egged him on. He moved from the closet and headed to the bed next, pulling away the covers and sliding a hand along the floor to feel around, he didn’t want to accidentally poke her in the eye or something like that if she was under there. He felt a soft thigh as she giggled. Frisk moved to get out from underneath.

“ah, there you are.” Frisk places her arms around Sans neck and kisses him deeply despite him not going to see her for about 2 more minutes. He wraps his arms around her instinctively as he returned the kiss. After a couple of minutes she came back into focus.

“You sure know how to throw a party Mr. Gaster… I read your last name off your brother’s business card.”

“ah. well the party isn’t over yet.” 

“What do you mean? I mean I know we didn’t try all the flavors but we …”

“no, but there were a few... extra.”

“There is some drug kind? Like marijuana? I am not into that.”

“nah... more like an aphrodisiac... at least that’s the term most humans use.”

“Oh…” A deep blush takes over face.

“care to try one?”

“Yeah let's do it! I am interested what you guys consider sexy or turns you on… bring it on!” He chuckles and gently nudges her to the bed while he retrieves the other bag. He knows there’s only five pieces of each type of candy. 

“this comes in limited supply... five of each... and these... i don’t know what they do or their flavor.”

“I hope you didn’t know… unless you were alone.”

“i was tempted in my youth to try one... but Papyrus insisted i don’t after he was tricked into eating one.”

“Must be intense…”

“according to him it was the most embarrassed he’s ever been. so... probably. all he would tell me about it is that it was shaped like a pair of lips.” Frisk took Sans' hand to reassure him that they were in it together. He smiled a little, gently squeezing her hand as he sat down on the bed with her. 

“Do you want to pick my candies and I pick yours?” 

“sure... but you get to choose first this time.” He opened the resealable white package and dumped a few out on the nightstand. They had different shapes, lips, a tie, rope, handcuffs, shorts, bra, a bed, a ... penis shaped one and the last was a wine glass.

Frisked giggled but was trying to think which one be the least crazy one to start with. She couldn’t help it and gave him the penis one and laughed.

“Now you can say you tasted a penis.” 

“i think i’ll keep that to myself.... tastes like banana.... don’t feel any different though.” 

“Well hmmm how about I kiss you and see if that does anything?”

“sounds reasonable.” Frisk leaned over and placed her arms on top of his chest and kissed him lovingly. The moment she touched him he shivered. He returned the kiss a little heatedly.

“t-think i figured it out...” He said when they parted from the kiss.

“What did it do? Increase something?”

“increased sensitivity.... shit.. powerful too.”

“Are you okay? We don’t have to continue if you don’t want to?”

“i’m fine sweetheart, just overly sensitive now... like every touch is v-very pleasurable.” Frisk eyed him sinfully. He gulped a little, but didn’t move, his mind was already racing. Her hand slid down his pants and gently rubbing his pelvis region. 

“ah!” He arched beneath her touch, the magic leaping to life from it. He shuddered as pleasure swept over him.

“I might been right about the 30 second thing…” 

“w-with this... m-may... ah... maybe..” He quivered. She sped up her hand and moaned a little to enhance the pleasure for him. Frisk could feel him coming closer to the edge. He had to slip out of his pants just for the comfort as the pleasure surged through him hotly, he couldn’t remember feeling this hot or this much pleasure outside of heat. Ever, at least not by just mere touch. Frisk places her mouth on top of his member and licked him.

“ah fuck! that’s so good...” He keened in pleasure at the feel of her tongue. He gripped the sheets as the pleasure took over his mind. She deep throats him a little bit before feeling him surrender into his pleasure; the feeling of it was the last straw in terms of his control. As she backed up, coughing a little, before sitting up straight.

“shit... sorry about that.”

“Nothing to apologize for, that stuff is strong…”

“yeah... i didn’t get any warning really. that was like... being on day five of a heat.” 

“Okay… well I guess my turn…” Frisk said a little nervously. He picked out the rope one for her. Frisk takes the candy eats as a new sensation takes over as she smiles at Sans. She climbs out of the bed and goes to the side he is lying and she immediately puts on a show for him.

“Hi Sans… I loved how you pull me to the edge and just squeeze my breasts so…” She pressed her own breasts in as she moans a little. His sockets widened a little. Oh sweet stars... He swallowed a little, watching her, but also waiting to see what candy she’d pick out for him next. She leaned over him and picks a candy. He just opened his mouth, waiting for her to drop one in. She places the lips candy in her mouth before frenching him passionately. He returned kiss passionately and.... Oh fuck.... she moaned against him. A sensation of hands touching her. 

The feel of being touched coupled with the first had his magic stirring again. Sweet Asgore but that was a dangerous mix; he groaned. 

“Give me another candy and I will fuck your brains out…” She said as the hands sensations was grabbing her all over as she started to grind against slowly. He grabbed the nearest candy, it looked like a pair of shorts. He popped it into her mouth gently. Lemony lime. Frisk gingerly and hungrily kiss Sans as she pushes him down into the bed. He whimpered beneath her, shuddering.

“I never wanted something so bad….” Frisk started to grind against him hard trying to make as much skin contact as she can with him as she did so. As she rode him hard and fast. 

“Ffffuckfuckk…” 

“ah! Frisk!” He arched beneath her, shuddering from the pleasure. Frisk leaned forward grabbing more candy….

“Oh fucking hell…” Her brain only focusing on screwing and nothing else she shoved a bed candy into his mouth as she ate the bra. Bra equals girl she figured. Frisk rode him harder. She wasn’t exactly wrong there... his hands found her breasts, rubbing them even as he shuddered beneath her as the candy he’d eaten began to take effect... Frisk rubbed his thighs as she continued at him as she moaned his name.

“Sans… ssssaaa sssan” With a shudder, his magic sparked and he’d flipped them over, growling possessively as he slammed into her, nipping at her neck, one hand braced to one side while the other rubbed her breast. She growled in pleasure in return as she tries to nibble his neck as each thrust sent her closer to the edge. He angled with each thrust to send her closer to the edge, to find the spot that made her scream with pleasure... he drove himself to find that spot.. He craved to hear her.

“Oh fuck fuck fuck fffff….” As he found the spot she moaned in pleasure and became a mumbling mess. As her body arched into him.

“there it is...” He purred with pleasure as he mercilessly drove into that spot. Her eyes filled with ecstasy as she felt her feet curl as her body heated up quickly.

“Ffffohgod…” She couldn’t take this much longer as her womanhood clasps over his member and she screams in pleasure.

“Sanssss…” He shuddered, the scream triggering his release; he collapsed onto her, quivering.

“Wow…. oh look a little note, it has the effects of each candy… weew…”

“a note huh? well that isn’t half as fun... but understandable.”

“Don’t you want to know just happened to you?” 

“yeah, but i also enjoyed our little mystery game too.” He said, nuzzling against her neck. She did too and so she crumpled the paper and tossed it aside.

“Man that one candy though it made me just want to keep screwing you until nothing is left.”

“mmm... a mild version of a heat then... maybe... a day two or three level of heat.”

“Wow… that was intense with the touching too…”

“yeah... couple that with the sensitivity... swore i’d lost my mind... “

“In a good sense right?” She teased kissing him gently.

“oh yeah... definitely. that is a dangerous combo those two.... woulda helped with a heat though.”

“I imagine … hmmm… maybe during the heat you can try it on me?”

“we’ll see. probably best to avoid some with any type of heat.”


	38. Chapter 38

“I will make sure to give you that combo and just walk away.” She kidded looking softly into his eye lights.

“mmm.. do that during a heat you won’t probably make it more than two steps before i hook you back.”

“You think so huh?” She flirted.

“well... heats can be very powerful sweetheart and teasin’ a monster in heat is askin’ for it.”

“As much as I tease I know when to be serious too… I wouldn’t do anything to hurt or endanger our child.” 

“me either.” 

“If you need me to be submissive I will be submissive. I kinda wanted to try chains anyway.”

“we’ll see what happens. I've not had a sub-heat yet... but i’ve heard that when one mate is with child they are more likely to occur for terms of that interaction.”

“Sub-heat?”

“submissive heats, or sub-heats, are basically where the one in heat is submissive to their partner during the heat in many aspects; most especially in terms of sex.” 

“Oh …. I think I understand like when I was… on top of you. You were like submissive right?”

“correct. though that is just one aspect. far as i recall, i’ve always had dom-heats... which is why Paps would lock me in my room. dominant heats... or dom-heats are just the opposite... and they’re a lot more aggressive.”

“I see… so you become submissive but I don’t want you to feel like that… I am willing to bend because you can’t control it but I don't know how to make you un-submissive…”

“well, heats are instinct based... so you really kinda can’t, but after the cycle is up that won’t be a problem. cycles vary in length and intensity.... my hottest ones lasted only five days... but less intense ones could last as long as two weeks.” She nodded understanding. He flushed a deep red.

“i k-kinda really owe Paps for dealing with me with one of my hotter ones... it kinda crept up on me... Grillby threw me out because of it; he knew it before even i did cuz i’d been drinking... but... it was bad.... i’m just glad i had been drinking because it meant i didn’t have control over my magic as well as usual.” Frisk cupped his face in sympathy.

“kinda was the most embarrassing... and the closest near-miss i’ve had with him.”

“It is okay… look I will go through this with you. I am your mate... I love you… through thick and thin and for better or worse. I am here for you.” He nuzzled against her.

“yeah... i just... thought i should tell you about the worst while i remember to. i mean... i’ve known a few species of monster that ended up extinct while we were underground because of heats.”

“I guess I should say something embarrassing about me then…. Ummm-” He lightly placed his fingers on her lips.

“i'm telling you this because you need to know... i want to protect you. you don’t need to reciprocate.” 

“Actually this one piece I do… you are my first… like for a lot of things…” Frisk said with a blush. He listened quietly.

“I was a virgin meeting you. I did a hand-job for my ex once but ya… but that is as far that ever got. I got to vacation with you and got stupid drunk too. You are truly all my firsts.” He nodded a little, he had known by her reactions... and he’d had mixed feelings on it, mostly he was pleased with it.

“yeah, i remember. you wanted to prove that you could hold your drink, even with monster stuff.”

“Yeah… truth bomb I was going to use that favor to… initially ask you to stop following me. You did kinda come off as a creeper but I started doing the hide and go seeks and everything. I had so much fun…” He sighs a little.

“that one about bit me in the ass then... i kinda couldn’t help it... even if i wasn’t in love with you then you were just so unique and fascinating.” 

“Hey it is not who we are that defines us it is what we do that can make the difference.” 

“clever. using my own words against me.”

“What can I say, listen to it enough and you’re bound to repeat something? When you got a sexy skeleton telling it to you ya well you got my full attention.” Frisk smiled up to him.

“no arguments here.”

“Sans if you meet a sexy skeleton will you introduce me?” She teased nuzzling as close as possible to his body. He wrapped his arms around her, chuckling a little.

“hmmm, well you’re stuck with me... so i guess i can when i see one.”

“I can always mate with your brother…”

“don’t think he’s interested, and even if he was... i’m not givin’ you up that easy.” 

“I know… goodnight Sans… I love you.” She nuzzled up to him and started to fall asleep.

“g’night sweetheart. love you too.” He pulled the covers over the two of them before he drifted off.

The next day came as she thought about couple of things. The candies were so much fun. She kissed his forehead and looked into the little candy bag before grabbing several of them and slipped it into her pocket after she got dressed. Frisk has a couple of ideas for fun they can do today and she needed several of the candies to make it more entertaining. She went downstairs and grabbed a couple of each variant of each candies today was going to be so much fun. Frisk smiled to herself as she waited for Sans to wake up. Frisk quickly picked up all the clothes downstairs. She called Papyrus up that morning to walk her to the grocery store since the flower might be around and he did so willingly. Even offering to help her make breakfast once he found out about Frisk’s inability to cook.

“Thanks again Papyrus for going with me to the grocery store.” She said as she opened the door allowing them inside.

“WHY WERE THOSE CREATONS STARING AT YOU?”

“Oh… I started to crave mustard with the little one and well I kind of went a little crazy and bought a ton of it.” He nodded as he went inside noticing the box of candies and shuddered as he went by carrying the bag of groceries.

They went to the kitchen and Papyrus attempted to try to teach Frisk how to cook a simple egg and well eventually after going through couple eggs Frisk made scrambled eggs. She set the tables as Papyrus insisted on making the rest of breakfast because of her “condition”. Frisk decided to go upstairs to wake up her skeleton mate up before Papyrus would wake him up. She laid next to Sans and started to give him butterfly kisses all over his face counting how many kisses would wake him up.

Sans had been awake by the third kiss, woken from the light doze he’d settled into after working on the column when he noticed her gone and had seen the note about going to the store.

“Good morning Sans... How did you sleep? I got some fun plans for us today.” She smiled devilishly.

“mmm, slept okay.” He murmurs.

“Oh your brother is downstairs… I tried to make breakfast… ummm… yeah.” Frisk sat on the bedside waiting for him to get up.

“mmm, thought so. he’s a good cook.” He sat up in the bed and stretched lazily.

“I know I was kinda hoping to learn a little bit I think I just frustrated him in the end.”

“patience never been his strong suit.”

“He was kind about it still he said ‘DUE TO YOUR CONDITION I THINK IT'S BEST YOU LEAVE THE COOKING TO ME OR YOU WILL POISON US ALL.’ You know nice encouraging thoughts.” She said, mocking Papyrus' voice as she said it. Frisk giggled a little bit before looking over at Sans. He laughed a little.

“i’m glad sweetheart. i’ll teach ya to cook if you want, but i’m not worried about being poisoned if you decide not to.”

“Hmmm… I don’t know if I will be able to focus on the food though…” Frisk teased as she got up from the bed and head downstairs. He chuckled and followed her downstairs. Papyrus set the rest of the table and took a seat. Clearly you can tell Frisk’s eggs from the rest because they were slightly burnt in comparison to the rest. Frisk sat down at the table grabbing a scoop of her eggs out of either pride or self punishment.

“YOU’VE BEEN UP LATE AGAIN HAVEN’T YOU?” Papyrus asked, looking at his brother.

“mmm, you could say that.” Frisk blushed heavily at his comment and a sly smile comes on her face. Papyrus just shook his head at that.

“We tried some kid’s candy and I had a split tongue…”

“yeah... was kinda a sugar rush.” 

“AH, I SEE. YES THAT CAN BE AMUSING.” 

“Yeah… some of them really got to me like I can feel everything. It was an extraordinary experience. Did you know that one candy makes you super hot?” Frisk said calmly as she ate her breakfast looking over to Papyrus innocently. 

“YES, I ENJOYED A FEW ONCE WITH A FRIEND.” Sans smirked at her.

“Hey Sans I was thinking me and you go to a water park today. What do you think?” Frisk finished her eggs.

“sounds like fun. i got work finished for the day anyway.”


	39. Chapter 39

“Papyrus the breakfast was delicious. I really appreciate everything you did this morning.”

“yeah. thanks bro.”

“IT WAS NOTHING!” He said, but a slight flush said otherwise...

“Would you like to see the baby before you go?”

“If It’s Not Any Trouble.” Frisk shook her head no as she placed her hand to her chest and summoned her soul out and there it was the little soul seemingly gleeful. Papyrus moved over to stand next to her, his tone gentle as he cooed to the little soul in their native tongue. It replied in kind as it came close to Papyrus doing a little flip.

“Ah... It Remembers.” He murmurs with a smile.

“It remembers what? Did you teach Red to flip?” 

“remembers him.” 

“I Did Not.”

“Oh… I am glad they remember you too Papyrus.” She smiled softly to him.

“As Am I.” He gingerly offered a finger towards the tiny soul. The little soul backed up for a little bit before going around the finger and settling in for nuzzling it. He smiles a little.

“Looks like you have a fan…”

“So It Seems.” 

“well, you are the coolest bro.” Sans replies with a smile, watching his brother and his child interact was a blessing he’d never thought he’d ever have until now.

“I think Red has the coolest dad.” 

“I Shall Be The Coolest Uncle.” Frisk couldn’t help but giggle a little bit. He was so cute when he did stuff like that. This tough skeleton taken down by a baby. She glanced over to Sans and smiled feeling blessed. He met her gaze and smiled back.

“Hmmm… I am going to try to speak that line… if it sounds off please don’t laugh too hard okay?” Frisk took a deep breath.

Sans nods and Papyrus shifted his gaze to her. She attempted to say “I love you beautiful” in the native tongue but wasn’t sure if she did it quite right.

“Close... What You Ended Up Saying Was ‘I Love You Beauty.’ Though I Doubt The Tone Was Lost.” The soul came rushing over to her as she let her face get close so it can rub her face. She gently nuzzled the soul with her nose.

“Thank you Papyrus.”

“Hmmm.. Well He Did Mention He Would Teach You.” He let his hand drop back to his side. She backed up and looked at the soul and pointed at Papyrus trying to get the soul's attention, not sure if she truly could or not.

“That is your uncle… uncle Papyrus…” The soul quizzically swam in circles. Papyrus repeated what she had said in their native tongue. The soul swam over to Papyrus once again. Frisk didn’t know if they understood or not but it did like voices.

“Do Not Be Concerned. They Will Learn Both Languages. For Now It’s Just Sounds To Them.” The soul babbled the noises it was hearing back.

“I am not worried I just want it to know the most important people in its life.” 

“I’m Sure They Will.”

“We should get going… Sans do you want to say good morning to Red?” Frisk asked realizing that he didn’t get to them this morning. Sans nodded and moved over to take his brother’s place briefly, telling his child good morning in the native tongue. The soul seemed ecstatic and wanted to be as close as possible to him. Even with the foreign speech though, Frisk could tell the difference between her mate’s voice and his brother’s. Sans had more a lower pitch than Papyrus did.

“It Seems Your Child Certainly Knows It’s Sire’s Voice.” 

“Sire? That is a new one.” Frisk said watching the soul seeming to trying to get closer.  
  


“old term.” Sans replied even as he smiles at the soul, lightly putting his hand beneath the soul to settle into his palm. The soul felt him and settled in babbling joyfully like it was recounting stories.

“we got ourselves quite the talker hun.”

“Well it takes one to know one…” Frisk laughed. He just chuckles. The soul sneezed some purple stuff again. That reminded Frisk she needed to take that supplement pill.

“well, now we know for sure where the purple stuff came from. time to take your pills.” 

“Yea… I am sorry little Red mommy didn’t mean to make you sick.”

“they should be good once you start on the pills.” Sans lightly brushed a finger along the tiny soul, wiping off the purple residue very gently. 

“Is that going to be Red’s magic? I mean, not sneezing purple stuff, but like how you have red eyes…” Frisk asked kinda wondering. 

“nah... well, it is magic, but i don’t know for sure if it will be that color. the first signs of magic from babybones usually have to do with how they’re feeling an’ not the color of their magic. We’ll find that out when their magic makes its first appearance, doesn’t happen until they’re four or five.”

“Okay I can deal with that... come on little one mommy and daddy have fun plans.” Sans moved his hand while the soul retreated to hug close to hers again. Sans wiped his hand off on a napkin. As Frisk gently places the soul back into herself.

“Well how was it like to get the first taste of stuff being on ya.” Frisk teased.

“huh? the magic? didn’t really even think about it.” Papyrus chuckled a bit at this.

“Papyrus you might want to close your eyes…” Frisk looked at Sans with a loving gaze.

“I Think I’ll Just Take My Leave Instead. I Will See You Two Later.” Sans waved.

“see ya bro.” Sans turned to her after his brother left. 

“It is so sexy how you are so good with our baby bones.” He flushed at the words. She went up to him and gave him a loving kiss. He returned the loving kiss.

“be right back.” He said once they broke from the kiss. He vanished and when he came back he had the pill and a glass of water. She smiled and took the pill and drank the water right afterwards to swallow the pill easier.

“Okay daddy I took my pill can I go out to play?” She placed the cup on the table.

“yup.” It would take the pill only a few minutes before she could feel its effects, energizing her like caffeine, but not.

“Let go to Sea World. I have a fun game to play…” She flirted thinking after the game gets done most likely they were probably be banned from Sea World. Frisk was mostly prepared she just needed to do a few things. She went upstairs and put on the red bikini and placed the lace dress on top of it. Since it is a place where seeing skin is going to happen anyway you might as well flaunt it. She made sure the candies were in a zip-lock bag before slipping them in her carry on. Sans wondered why there, but she had said they were going to a water park... not the type his mind had come up with but sure... that was a type of water park... in a sense. Frisk came downstairs and gleefully stepped in front of him.

“It doesn’t have to be Sea World just any water park will do… I want to go on one of those water roller coasters.” 

“hmmm, not sure if they have those around here, but i know of a couple water parks that do.” He wondered if he was going to keep his sanity through this when he realized what she was wearing.

“Oh I guess the dress lost its effect on you already? That is a shame… oh well I always liked it…Trust me Sans you will have fun.” Frisk said a little seductively at the end taking his hand waiting to go. He seemed to be fighting off looking like a cherry before this even began.... 

“i t-trust you.” myself on the other hand.... Frisk pulled out the little zip-lock bag and showed him the bag full of candies before hiding them again.

“hmmm... this will definitely be interesting.” He smirked a little as he teleported them to a water park. Frisk ran ahead and bought the tickets. He followed behind, enjoying the view. _damn she’s so hot... even when she’s not trying to be…_ Apparently he wasn’t the only one enjoying the view as some other guys glanced at her as she quickly joined Sans taking his hand. He smiled, entwining her fingers with his and pulling her closer as if to tell those he’d seen looking at her that they would have to deal with him if they wanted to get close.

“all set?” 

“Yep! I am so excited. The candies I brought are a mix bag of all of them and I mean ALL of them.” She looked up into his eye lights. 

“babe... that’s crazy... but i love it.” He smirked. This WAS going to be interesting.

“Yeah… we might get banned after this so hopefully you don’t have deep ties to this place…” Frisk glanced around taking in the sights.

“nope. first time i’ve been here.” She took a candy out of the bag it was a toy shaped candy she put it in his mouth.

“hmmm... kiwi.” He smiled a bit, even with that though it wouldn’t stop him from being possessive if others got too close... but it would make him be nicer about it. She offered the bag to Sans to choose her one.

“Hey. How did you get your gold tooth? I never did ask you about it. Also what did that candy do to you?”

“makes a person more friendly... this one is going to give you energy.” He sticks the car shaped candy into her mouth. With the pills and the candy she was just like a five year old. It was entertaining to see really.

“I could use this like ALL THE TIME…” She felt like dancing and so she did, swinging Sans along with her. 


	40. Chapter 40

“heh... this one is the exception to the rule too... it supposedly lasts a full hour.” Frisk did a little bouncing motion before seeing a ride up ahead as she dragged him to it. It was like the tilt a whirl but with water. She scampered off ahead to get into line when a guy had the guts to approach her.

“If I can rearrange the alphabet I would put u and I together.” He said flirting to Frisk she glanced at him, not really sure she wanted to even entertain the idea. She ignored him as best as possible as he takes her hand. Sans moved over to her and cleared his throat.

“excuse me pal, but the lady is with me.” Frisk smiled and tried to removed her hand from his grip.

“Dude, she wouldn’t be caught dead with a freak like you.”

“Ummm… yes I would and he is the father of my child. He isn’t a freak either. Let go of me!” Sans moved to her side, sliding an arm around her though he gave the guy a cold stare.

“let go of my mate.” He let go and backed up.

“Whatever nobody wants sloppy seconds anyway!” He sneered, walking away.

“come back when you learn some manners.” Sans said and tugged Frisk with him. Frisk smiled at him softly. He smiled back.

“Come back when you learn some manners?” She softly teased. 

“effects of the candy... that was the most polite thing that i could manage... and still be possessive.” Frisk cupped his face and kissed him. He returned the kiss lovingly.

“Thank you… I think it was still cute though… come on pick a candy.” 

“i’ll remember that. hmmm..” She closed her eyes and sticks out her tongue. The flavor that hit her was blueberry, he’d given her an aqua one. She looked at her arms as her legs became sealed together as like a mermaid and she leaned up to Sans for support. Sans wasn’t expecting that sort of fin and picked her up.

“well then... little more troublesome than i thought. ah well... i guess i’m carrying you for the next five minutes.” He grinned.

“Oh you love it… and you know it.” 

“hadn’t planned for this... but i don’t mind it. definitely keeps you out of the hands of others too. but now you actually look like you belong here.” He chuckled slightly with the last bit. She grabbed another candy and shoved it in his mouth it was a tie. He seemed to enjoy the more bitter candy.

“mmm... black licorice.”

“I wonder what does?” Frisk looked all over him expecting an outwardly appearance change. He shrugged in response but felt a little... nervous? 

“Come on tell me… Are you blushing?” Frisk teased. Had he not been before, he was now. He felt like a schoolboy with his first crush... 

“Are you okay? You gotten creepy quiet there…” Frisk said gently.

“i... uh.. f-feel kinda like a teenager.... goin’ on his f-first date.” Frisk put on a smirk.

“Well then place me on the bench and we can do this properly then. First date and all…” She smiled at him.

“p-properly?” He asked even as he set her on a nearby bench and sat down. She looked down acting bashful then up at him.

“Hi, I am Frisk… I been watching you for… gosh so long. I am so glad you asked me out on this date. So tell me about yourself? How is high school for you? I hate my Phys Ed teacher.” He both giggled and flushed at the same time; oh stars, but that was too cute.... She giggled.

“that’s cute...” 

“You know who I think it is cute?” Frisk came close to him and kissed his cheek softly. She offered him a candy to pick for her as she repeated the actions of just sticking out her tongue and closing her eyes. He blushed a lot more now, even as he fished out the next candy, a black one this time. She consumed the semi sweet chocolate taste feeling a warm sensation fill her up. It felt so nice. 

“I like this one it tastes really good and I am warm too it is like cuddling up to you Sans or making out with you as well…” She placed her hand in the candy bag trying to pick a random one. She grabbed a flower shaped candy and put it in his mouth.

“mmmm... lemon. nice zing to it.” Frisk smiled at him it seemed to calm him down a little at least.

“So what does this one do?” 

“supposed to boost creativity... “ He murmured then with a grin he picks her up and is running through the park. It might be a little crazy of an idea... but it was creative given their current circumstances... 

“Sans…”

“hmm?” 

“Just be careful we are not alone… and if we are going to ummm…. do it make sure no one can us.”

“you did say we’d get kicked out... let’s see how creative we can make that happen... without... being too far fetched.” He replied and before she could protest he’d taken a leap and they both landed in water. It shocked her that he just did that and they sunk to the bottom of the pool.

He kept one hand in hers and pointed to her tail fin. He didn’t need to speak for her to get the idea. She could swim. Frisk swam around, doing flips and grabbing him and bringing him close. They certainly drew a crowd this way. He managed to snag a candy that gave him fins too. Though they were more on his hands and feet instead of like her but allowed him to swim alongside her. Frisk pulled him in and danced with him underwater it was magical to her. He grinned, pleased with the idea while dolphins swam around them. He’d jumped into the dolphin tank and they’d seemed to accept the two who had entered their tank and did leaps and jumps around them when they surfaced so Frisk could get some air. She had been doing so periodically but her fins were disappearing by that point but she was having a blast. Frisk didn’t want this to stop.

“Shall we try another candy mr. adventurer?” 

“sure, but let’s get out now before we draw anyone else besides our audience.” He replied and teleported them out of the tank, just on the other side, her fins had worn off now and she had legs again. Frisk offered the bag of candies out to Sans for him to pick. He gave her a red candy this time. She consumes it and her eyes turn back into that stormy grey color she had last time. Frisk recognized the taste of the candy and she pulled him in and kissed him to share the candy. She liked his blue eyes but then again she just liked to kiss him. He smiled at her when the kiss ended, dark blue eye lights gazing back at her.

“Baby blues… babe you look good in any eye color. We should go on a ride or two before getting kicked out.” She grabbed a green one and puts it in his mouth. He chuckled at the watermelon one and followed her to the nearest ride. A log flume she hadn’t been on one in a long time. It is a lot of fun and it is a pretty direct ride go way up then dive into water. She intertwined her fingers into his. While waiting in line Frisk turns around and asks Sans a question while waiting for their turn.

“Hey… do you want to try that one candy again from last night… sensitivity one?” 

“hmmm... those might get us kicked for sure... but this is your adventure... i’m just along for the ride.” He winked, he was thoroughly enjoying his day out with her.

“Well there will be a lot of water splashing and you will be directly behind me…” Frisk said wrapping her arm around him. She was wondering if she should save it for later or not.

“i trust you.” He slid his arm around her. He could always get them out of any place pretty quickly... 

“Hmmmm…. I got two of them… one for me one for you.” She pulled out the two penis candies as their turn was coming around handing him one. It was ultimately his choice to take it or not. Frisk got onto the flume and Sans got in right behind her. She placed the candy in her mouth and chewed it. It tasted like bananas. He popped the candy into his mouth before settling in behind her in the ride. This could be... interesting. 

The ride started up and Frisk could already feel Sans' legs wrapped around her thighs; she could feel the magic kicking in as she shuddered against him as she rubbed his leg as the ride started up. The log started to go up and went into a dark area showing a little waterfall. He shivered, biting back a groan of pure pleasure at her touch as the ride began, he couldn’t lose it before the ride was even half way done... or rather he was determined to try not to. They get shoved under a small waterfall and she moaned in pure pleasure as it made contact with her. She rubbed his thighs as she kept moaning as his leg twitched against her. He purred, murmuring next to one ear.

“let’s see who manages to be the quietest on this ride... cuz i wager this is going to get a little messy...” She let her head fall back and bit her lower lip as she could feel him next to her and she nodded in agreement trying not to make too much noise. The ride started to speed up as it hit several turns, splashing water up to hit them several times. Frisk moaned a little as she put her hands to her mouth and that didn’t help as she scooted back into Sans and gently rubbing against his crotch. He shuddered with the contact, a groan of pleasure slipping from him at the feel of her rubbing against him... fuck that felt wonderful... 

She leaned back as water hit her chest as she moaned in pleasure. Frisk she was so enjoying this in so many ways as she rubbed his legs and rubbing against him. She couldn’t believe how turned on she is from this candy. The ride was getting near the end as it climbed up to do the big drop. It was hard not to be, though fortunately the water covered most of the sound as much as it covered most of them at this point. The drop came and she laid back into Sans as the fall came and the huge splash came and she bit her lower lip. He wasn’t honestly sure what to expect with the final drop; nonetheless they were completely drenched... in more ways than one but there wasn’t really anyway anyone else would know that. Frisk was breathing fairly hard as she got off the ride trying to avoid any contact.

“that was one helluva ride...” Sans said as he stumbled a little after her. 

“I gotta… admit… wow... “ 


	41. Chapter 41

Frisk walked towards an empty area and she pulled him into a deep kiss. He wrapped his arms around her, returning the kiss without hesitation.

“Want to … continue the rides, we haven't got kicked out yet…” She said seductively to him. 

“heh, not yet. but yeah... what’s next on the list?”

“Well we still have more candies and there is the drop ride and I think there are also some slides. Hmm… I also see one of those educational rides too... And a roller coaster. I do have some Rainbow candies as well.” She smiled devilishly at him before heading towards the ride that raises a person really quick and dropping them. He grinned back. As she waited in line she offered the bag of candies to him to choose for her. He looked over his choices.... Which one would be good for this sort of ride? _choices... choices...._

“You know I will pick the most evil one out of the bunch... but we already did the sensitive one… so which one ... hmmm…” She looked up him lovingly. 

“this one, they’ll think we’re nuts if they don’t already.” He said with a grin, handing her the rose colored candy and taking one for himself. She put it in her mouth when she got on the ride already feeling giddy as she busted out laughing as the guy tried to strap her in. The guy felt super nervous clasping it over her as she just kept laughing as she grabbed the safety bar herself and pulled it down. He did the same for Sans noticing he had the same problem as her and gave them weird looks. 

“I think... I made the… guy a little... nervous.” Tears running down her face from laughing as she leaned over to look at Sans who was strapped next to her. She couldn’t help but notice the ride across from them and she nudged him with the free hand and pointed at the tunnel of love.  
“We have to do that one for sure!” Her comment, of course, had only made Sans laugh harder but he nodded in agreement when he saw the ride she was talking about. He had heard of such rides but he had thought such things had gone out of style ages ago; he wasn’t one to pass up the opportunity though. The ride went straight up as Frisk and Sans busted out laughing. Frisk was terrified how high they were as her feet dangled in the air. She grabbed Sans hand before they plummeted to the earth. He squeezed her hand, giggling, but also trying to reassure her that they were okay. She was still laughing as they fell towards the earth and stopped quickly raised up and dropped and raised one last time and dropped until it came to a standstill on the ground. She was screaming and laughing at the same time until the ride came to a standstill and the guy came around releasing them still eyeing them weirdly. Frisk got off and grabbed Sans hand still giggling heading towards the tunnel of love. He wasn’t any better and the two of them stumbled towards the next ride; though he had them sit down to regain their balance first before they went on. He wasn't sure he wanted them kicked out for something they hadn’t done... they weren’t drunken idiots after all but with as giggly as they were and unable to stay standing... they might be mistaken for it.

“Sans we are either too good at not getting kicked out or the employees suck …” She laughed. He laughed too.

“dunno... those guys over there are eyein’ us funny...” Frisk couldn’t help but notice some girls eyeing Sans just a bit but they seemed like they were checking him out.

“Looks like you got fans too…” 

“fans?” He blinked, he’d been completely oblivious. Frisk got up and the sign of keep silent.

“Let me see if I am correct or not I am just going to go across, stay here.” She walked to the other side and sat on the bench leaving Sans there. The girls were about the same age as Frisk and the one red head decided to go up to Sans and sit next to him.

“Hi my name is Jesse... I can’t help but notice how cute you are… I was wondering if maybe you and me can go out sometime to get to know each other. You seem like the fun time.” Her hand went out to shake his hand. 

“sorry, but i’m taken.” He didn’t like having to hurt someone who apparently was on the lookout for a mate, but he wasn’t going to lie either and come hell or high water he wasn’t abandoning Frisk and his kid just over some girl who happened to think he was cute.

“Well if you ever change your mind here is my business card.” She handed it to him.

“no offense... but you need to do your homework. monsters mate for life.”

“Oh… I thought when you meant by taken I thought you meant you were seeing someone I am sorry I didn’t mean to offend you.” She said with a slight blush putting away the card.

“nah, not offended, just keep in mind monsters don’t see this court thing like you humans do.” 

“Thanks well I hope you and your mate have a fun day…” 

“you too.” She waved goodbye and walked away when Frisk came back to ask how that went.

“Well you did have a fan… I will always be the number #1 fan though.” She smiled at him.

“always.”

“Hmmm…. Do we want to take a candy before going into the tunnel of love...”

“i’ve never been... maybe we should ride it twice... once without and then once with. what do you think?” 

“I think that is perfect. I can make-out with you twice as much that way.” Sans chuckled but he was all for that as he stood up himself, the candies having worn off now mostly. They got on the ride fairly fast as the line was short. The pair got in a little boat that underneath was guiding the ride. It was fairly dark in there but it was decorated what seems like a valentine’s party. Frisk sat on the bench with Sans and she cuddled under his arm as the ride began. He smiled as he had wrapped his arms around her gently as the ride had begun, it was kinda comical to him in a way, but also sweet; he could see why couples rode this thing.

“I had a great day today... but I had, most of the time, good days with you anyway.” Frisk nuzzled into him. As soft music played in the background and little decorations came into view as they continued their ride. 

“this has definitely been memorable sweetheart.” Frisk leaned up, cupped his face and kissed him deeply as her arms wrapped around his neck. He returned the kiss lovingly, pulling her close to him, his soul thrumming in his rib cage from the love and happiness he felt. They continued to make-out even as the ride came to an end and the employee coughs trying to get their attention. Frisk back up a little and blushed looking at Sans. He just smiled and helped her out of the ride and back to the line to go through it the second time, this time he held out the bag of candy for her to choose.

“Oooohhhh… I wonder wonder... which I will choose….” She looked at the candies and she picked up white candies and offered one to him and one for her. Frisk chewed it not quite placing the flavor it tasted a little like cherry but not quite. The magic settled in as her skin became scales. 

“I see my lotions are not working anymore either.” Frisk teased about the new condition she was in. He chuckled as he looked strange covered in pearl-white scales; her scales, on the other hand, matched her eyes and made a little more sense... she looked sort of like a lizard monster without a tail.

“You look handsome like always, your bones just look shiner.” She fixed his collar before admiring his beauty as they got to the front of the line again and took a seat once again for the ride. This time though Frisk had some ideas.

“scales look good on you sweetheart... then again, i think anything does... i’m a little biased.” He teased.

“That might be true... hmm… want to do something stupid that will definitely get us kicked out of here....” She smiled as the ride just began. 

“why not?” Frisk took couple of the rainbow candies gave him three and her three.

“Don’t eat them yet… that is our ticket out of here… although you can just teleport us out of here…” She handed him a handcuff candy, wine glass candy and the rest of the candies to pick her two adult candies.

“yup... but teleporting half invisible individuals would be more fun.”

“Point taken … we can take the rainbow ones now and…”

“hmmm, interesting choices... and the rainbow ones would at least hide our identity so we could possibly come back and repeat this shenanigan .” 

“I like this … a lot Sans… pick me one…” She stuck her tongue out for the candy. 

“so... one rainbow candy, followed by one adult and then the other remainder after that in a handful.” He said as he looked through the candy, picking out for her a whip and handcuffs before stashing the bag.

“One candy or two …?” Frisk started to remove the dress getting to her bikini and straddled him.

“one at a time for the first two... then the rest together.” She took the whip, and handcuff candy and chewed it as she began to kiss his neck. He slid his hands along her sides with soft moan, having devoured the handcuffs, followed by a rainbow, then once the rainbow was gone he downed the rest. Frisk followed suit as she ate the rainbow candies she moaned against him. She didn’t realize not seeing him made it more challenging than before. It didn’t stop her from grinding against his shorts and kissing him passionately. He groaned, pressing against her even as his fingers slid across her breasts as he literally was feeling his way... it was a challenge alright and he loved every moment of it.... an idea for later also popped into his skull but he filed it away for later because it had nothing to do with the here and now, well okay, almost nothing. 

“God... Sans.. ffff... this feels so good…” Frisk grinded against him harder as she moaned in pleasure from his touch. The candies enhanced the pleasure of all of this. Using his hands as his guide, he slid his tongue above the fabric then beneath it to tease her further as the candies worked their magic, increasing the pleasure and sensitivity. Frisk’s hands went up his shirt rubbing his ribs and she began to nibble and bit his neck to increase the pleasure she loved him so much. 

“I love you... for everything…” She said moaning into his neck. 

“oh fuck babe that feels so good...” He groaned against her, nipping at her breasts through material to tease her. She quickly dispose of the bikini top and taking off her bikini bottom as she continued to moan in pleasure. Her hand gliding over where she knew his soul would be and tease it out to her. She takes his soul, well she presumed it was there because it, too, was invisible but she could feel the warmth there as she places her lips on it and began to kiss it. His sharp gasp let her know her intuition wasn’t wrong and groans and moans of pure pleasure tumbled from him as the candy enhanced his sensitivity... the kisses were driving him wild with pleasure. Frisk continued to make-out with the soul adding more pressure on it to continue to pleasure him. She also continued to grind against him harder as her own pleasure started to rise as well.


	42. Chapter 42

“f-fuck... i d-don’t think.... i can last too... long like this...” He struggled to say between pleasured groans. She slipped his shorts down enough so she can insert his member inside her. Frisk groaned in deep pleasure the candies really got to her as she started to grind against him again. He shuddered and shifted a little, managing to slip into her after a moment.  
“oh fuck yes...” He arched under her. She could feel herself bounce on his member as she moaned in complete pleasure as her mind couldn’t think of anything else. 

“Sssansss…. fucking... Sans…. Fuck me harder…” The pleasure was already intense but she wanted to increase it for a little bit. His hands found her hips as he gripped her tightly, slamming her down even as he arched to meet her in attempt to give her what she was asking for. She moaned louder as arched back herself and she found herself shuddering in pleasure. Frisk wasn’t going to last much longer as she can feel her womanhood clasping around him in pleasure. 

“Ffffucckk.. Sans…” She moaned and whined at the same time time as she could feel pleasure take completely over as her womanhood clasps over him. He whimpered a little as the pleasure overwhelmed him and he shuddered in utter bliss, not really noticing the really confused employee as their particular boat was starting to float out of the tunnel and yet it appeared that no one was really there though there were some clothes...

“time to make our getaway before these candies wear off completely...” His magic grabbed the clothes and pushed them against his hand in a bundle before he teleported them to the house’s bedroom. Frisk busted out laughing as in a couple of minutes she came into focus again with the candies wearing off. She watched as Sans also became visible as well. His rumbling laughter combined with hers.

“now that was an adventure.” Frisk came up to Sans again wrapping her arms around his neck.

“The adventure never has to stop. Every second with you is an epic journey with twists and turns, I can’t get enough.” 

“i have to agree. life with you is an adventure in and of itself.” 

“Another story we can never tell Red… hmmm... Oh which reminds me…” She broke the hold on him to fetch a item from under the bed she hid for Sans as a gift. It was a baby’s first book. She got it this morning with Papyrus. He watched her curiously, waiting to see what exactly she’d gotten. She brings out the book and hands it to him. 

“I got it for you, well for us, for the baby… it is a book of firsts…” She said with a light blush as she opened the book and showing the pages.

“this is a great idea sweetheart.”

“Thank you... I guess I should get dressed.” 

“only if you wanna. pretty sure the bedroom is a ‘clothes optional’ area.”

“Good to know… Shall I run around the house to find the places that are not?” Frisk teased. Sans chuckled a little, the two of them sat down with the book, a first of many really as they planned for the future together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Can anyone guess what 90s movie this is loosely based off of?


End file.
